Inattendu
by Pegaze Thalo
Summary: Emily et JJ sont les meilleures amies, et peut-être un peu plus que ça. C'est du moins ce que la brune pense jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie JJ s'éloigner d'elle et lui cacher de nombreuses choses... Pour toujours ? Rating M par précaution, violence et thèmes adultes.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! Première fanfic sur Criminal Minds, deuxième seulement in my whole life. Toute critique constructive, opinion, idée pour la suite est (plus) que la bienvenue !**

**Résumé : Emily a toujours cru que sa meilleure amie savait qu'elle pourrait tout lui dire, mais JJ semble lui cacher de nombreuses choses... Surtout quant à ses sentiments !**

**Disclaimers : Esprits Criminels (Criminals Minds) appartient à CBS, mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir le leur emprunter à l'occasion !**

**Rating : M (au cas où je déraperais) pour violence et thèmes adultes**

* * *

« Mrphumph... »

Elle tendit la main, cherchant à tâtons le téléphone qui vibrait si fortement sur le bois de sa table de nuit qu'il menaçait de passer à travers. Ses doigts effleurèrent le métal glacé de son arme, et elle grommela de plus belle avant de réussir à s'emparer du Blackberry qui l'avait réveillée.

Elle ouvrit à peine un œil pour découvrir l'heure sur l'écran phosphorescent de son réveil, et maugréa. Six heures du matin. Bien sûr. Elle dégagea son nez du coussin dans lequel elle l'avait enfoncé et se tourna sur le dos pour décrocher, sans prendre la peine de vérifier le numéro. À cette heure-ci, c'était forcément le boulot. Personne d'autre n'oserait la réveiller de si bonne heure si il tenait à sa vie.

« Agent Prentiss, » marmonna-t-elle dans le combiné, frottant ses yeux encore fermés.

« _Emily ?_ » demanda une voix au téléphone. « _C'est JJ. Désolée de te réveiller._ »

Emily pouvait clairement entendre le sourire de JJ au téléphone, et pour une raison obscure, ça l'amusa au lieu de l'excéder. Seule la jolie blonde, chargée de communication de son équipe, était capable de la faire sourire trois minutes après un réveil difficile alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. De toute façon, le simple son de la voix de JJ était capable de la rendre heureuse. Elle se retint de sourire à son tour et se força à prendre une voix menaçante :

« Jennifer Jareau, tu as intérêt à avoir une raison en béton armé pour me réveiller avant midi un dimanche.

-_Désolée, la Belle au bois dormant, mais on a une affaire. Garcia a proposé de t'appeler, mais je pensais que tu aurais un peu de mal à gérer une attaque frontale avant ton troisième café,_ » se moqua la blonde.

« Tout de suite, » répondit Emily, la voix toujours pâteuse, « je ne sais pas si je te déteste ou si je t'adore. Et l'accro à la caféine, à ce que je sache, c'est toi.

-_Allez ma belle, tu sais que tu m'adores !_ » pouffa JJ au téléphone avant de reprendre une voix plus sérieuse. « _Lève tes fesses de ton lit et saute sous la douche, briefing dans une heure trente au bureau et décollage à dix heures. Tu peux emmener ton doudou, on aura le temps de dormir dans l'avion,_ » finit-elle en pouffant.

« Jennifer, tu as intérêt à avoir gardé ta forme du lycée, parce qu'il va falloir courir si tu veux survivre !

-_Je n'ai pas peur de toi. De toute façon, le temps que tu te lèves..._ »

Emily pouffa, et elle raccrocha avant de se laisser retomber entre les coussins. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un petit sourire. Elle détestait avoir à se lever le matin, et autant elle adorait son job, autant elle n'aurait rien eu contre une petite pause. Ils étaient rentré de leur dernière affaire à peine deux jours plus tôt. Elle n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de défaire son sac de voyage. La seule chose qui lui faisait considérer cet appel d'un meilleur œil était que c'était JJ qu'elle avait eu au bout du fil.

La jeune chargée de communication et elle étaient amies depuis le premier jour où elles s'étaient rencontrées, dans le bureau de leur chef d'équipe Aaron Hotchner. JJ s'était portée volontaire pour lui faire visiter les locaux du Bureau, puis pour lui montrer les meilleurs coins de Quantico, particulièrement les bars. Elles deux et Pénélope Garcia, la hacker informatique la plus géniale du continent et analyste technique de leur équipe, étaient depuis des amies si proches qu'elles avaient chacune la sensation d'avoir trouvé ensemble la famille qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu, ou qu'elles avaient perdues.

Mais les sentiments que Emily éprouvait pour JJ étaient différents de ceux qu'elle éprouvait pour Pénélope. Elle avait l'impression que non seulement, elle pouvait tout dire à la chargée de liaison, mais en plus, elle ressentait le besoin irrépressible de la protéger, de se préoccuper d'elle. Et cela venait clairement du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais connu quiconque d'aussi généreux, doué et pur que JJ. Lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble, Emily se sentait en paix, elle se sentait en sécurité, comme si elle était enfin chez elle, en famille, entière. Et pour cela, elle qui n'avait jamais eu de véritable famille ne serait jamais assez reconnaissante, elle ne pourrait jamais rendre ne serait-ce qu'au tiers la beauté de la quiétude que lui inspirait la simple présence de la blonde.

Emily soupira, et se motiva à se lever en pensant qu'au lieu de rester assise sur son canapé à regarder de vieux films étrangers, ce qui finirait inévitablement par l'ennuyer au bout de deux heures, elle serait plongée dans une enquête qui l'accaparerait et l'empêcherait de penser à tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie, à ses vieux démons et à ses anciennes insécurités. Elle était toujours plus à l'aise le nez dans un profil ou les mains fermées sur la crosse de son arme qu'à essayer de feindre une vie tranquille dans son très beau et trop grand appartement au centre de Washington DC. Et surtout, elle ne pourrait qu'apprécier la présence de JJ mais aussi de tous les autres membres de l'équipe, Garcia, Morgan, Rossi, Reid et Hotch, autant d'individus qui étaient ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une famille pour elle, les seuls avec qui elle avait aujourd'hui des relations.

Elle s'arracha de son ô combien adoré lit et se traîna en bâillant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une douche brûlante plus tard, un peu plus longue que prévue pour qu'elle puisse délasser ses muscles endormis sous les jets à vitesse, elle choisit une tenue qui alliait féminité et confort, chaussa ses talons et clipa son holster sur sa ceinture avant d'y ranger le Glock 22 qui l'accompagnait partout.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode, s'empara de sa plaque pour la ranger dans sa poche, accrocha son insigne à sa taille. Puis, elle s'empara de son sac de voyage, en tira toutes ses tenues et les jeta dans la corbeille de linge sale pour les remplacer ensuite par de nouvelles. Elle vérifia que sa trousse de toilette contenait le nécessaire, que les bouteilles de shampoing, gel douche, parfum étaient encore suffisamment pleines, fourra son Ipod au cas où, et enfin, récupéra son Berretta 9 millimètres et son holster de cheville dans son coffre fort pour s'en harnacher.

Un coup d'œil au réveil lui apprit qu'il lui restait quarante-cinq minutes pour rejoindre le Bureau. Moins la demi-heure de trajet inévitable.

En un quart d'heure, elle avait le temps d'avaler un cookie et une tasse de thé.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, et trois fois plus merci de laisser une review, ça met du chantilly power sur mon coeur et aide ma muse à travailler plus vite (surtout si vous me donnez des idées :p).**

**Love !  
**

**Pegaze  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapitre Up ! Du temps en équipe et le débriefing de l'affaire. Merci pour vos commentaires, j'ai essayé de prendre en compte vos remarques et ça a clairement fait travailler ma muse trois fois plus vite ! Merciiiii !**

**Comme toujours, critiques, avis, conseils et idées pour la suite sont attendues et espérées !**

**Disclamer : Esprits Criminels appartient encore et toujours à CBS. Sans quoi, Paget Brewster serait encore dans la série !**

* * *

« Seulement cinq minutes de retard ? Je suis impressionnée. »

Emily leva les yeux sur JJ alors qu'elle quittait l'ascenseur et vit le rictus moqueur qui marquait le visage angélique de la jeune blonde. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

« Et je vois que tu n'as pas mis de baskets. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir m'échapper, perchée sur des talons de huit ?

-Tu es en talons aussi, et j'ai l'avantage de l'âge, » riposta JJ, provocatrice.

Emily ne put retenir une expression outrée :

« Une blague sur mon âge ? Ce n'est pas très fairplay, ça ! »

JJ rit doucement, faisant voler ses cheveux blonds derrière son épaule, et elle ne put s'empêcher de tirer la langue à son aînée.

« Très mature, Jareau, » protesta Emily.

« Et bien quoi, gueule d'ange, tu retombes en enfance ? » s'exclama Morgan en se matérialisant dans le dos d'Emily.

JJ haussa les épaules d'un air suggestif et tourna les talons :

« Briefing dans dix minutes dans la salle de conférence. Tenez-vous prêts ! »

Emily hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son bureau, accompagnée de Morgan. Chacun d'entre eux abandonna le sac de voyage qu'ils portaient à côté de leur bureau. Reid était déjà là, penché sur des dossiers, comme toujours, et les portes des bureaux individuels de Rossi et Hotch étaient fermés, signalant leur présence.

« Eh, gamin, » lança Morgan pour interpeller le petit génie qui leur servait de collègue.

Reid leva la tête et parut tout à coup s'apercevoir de la présence d'Emily et Derek.

« Oh ! Bonjour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » demanda Emily, intéressée.

« Ce sont les circulaires du gouvernement de ce mois-ci, » répondit Reid, aussi innocent qu'à son habitude. « Ils ont fait une enquête sur la modification des temps de trajet et d'intensité du trafic routier en fonction des différentes données météorologiques et climatiques. Saviez-vous qu'une averse de grêle ralentit la circulation de...

-Woah, gamin, tout doux, il est même pas encore huit heures du matin ! » l'interrompit Morgan en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Reid s'empourpra, habitué à être rabroué sur ses tirades théoriques, et s'enfouit à nouveau dans son dossier alors que Emily préférait changer de sujet, amusée par ces chamailleries :

« Un café avant d'entrer dans l'arène ?

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une, » grogna Morgan. « Tu viens, pretty boy ?

-Euh, oui, d'accord, » accepta Reid en se levant.

Les deux hommes partirent en tête, et Emily s'amusa comme toujours de les voir côte à côte. Il fallait dire que Derek Morgan et Spencer Reid faisaient une paire pour le moins originale. Le premier était un véritable éphèbe à la peau chocolat, un géant de muscle, ancien joueur de football, métisse, tatoué et habitué à faire fondre tous les cœurs, un véritable séducteur, le genre incroyablement têtu et accro à l'adrénaline et aux risques, un physique qui aurait été tout aussi crédible pour un sportif de haut niveau, un gigolo ou un gangster. Le second était aussi grand que Morgan, mais là s'arrêtait la ressemblance. Il était maigre et si dégingandé qu'il paraissait toujours ne pas savoir quoi faire de son corps, comme un adolescent qui aurait grandi trop vite, avait la peau pâle et les cheveux clairs, un visage anguleux, un look de premier de la classe au cerveau bien trop développé et puissant pour son bien et qui traînait un très sérieux handicap social. Le jour et la nuit. Et ils s'entendaient pourtant très bien, Derek adorant jouer le grand frère chahuteur mais toujours protecteur envers le génial Docteur Spencer Reid et son armée de diplômes.

Emily leur emboîta le pas et les suivit jusqu'au coin de l'étage aménagé en coin cuisine et prit le café que Morgan lui tendait en vrai gentleman. Elle le porta à ses lèvres et en sirota une gorgée alors que ses collègues se servaient à leur tour. Puis, Morgan se retourna vers elle, et elle sut aussitôt qu'il allait dire une débilité à l'air machiavélique qui déformait son visage de séducteur :

« Princesse, qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ? Tu as l'air d'être passée sous une bétonnière !

-Merci, » rétorqua Emily en le regardant de travers, faisant semblant d'être outrée.

Cela fit rire Derek, qui suggéra d'une voix malicieuse :

« Tu as fait des folies de ton corps, avoue !

-Mmm, » susurra Emily en rentrant dans son jeu, « tu aimerais tellement avoir des détails, pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr que je veux ! Quel genre d'homme peut faire fondre le cœur de la sexy mais dangereuse agent du FBI Emily Prentiss ? Ou à défaut de faire fondre le cœur, entrer dans le lit !

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un lit, » taquina Prentiss avant d'ajouter. « Mais pas de chance, Derek, qui que soit cette personne, ce ne sera jamais toi !

-Ouch, » geignit Derek en portant la main à son cœur. « Ça, ça fait mal, Princesse.

-Ton ego surdimensionné s'en remettra dans les bras d'une autre, va ! »

Morgan pouffa alors que Emily tendait la main vers les gobelets en carton pour servir un nouveau café.

« La caféine augmente l'afflux sanguin, » précisa Reid. « Il n'est pas recommandé d'en boire une trop grande quantité.

-Merci pour l'info, petit génie, mais ce n'est pas pour moi. Tu sais bien que JJ ne fonctionne pas sans sa dose d'or noir.

-L'expression or noir est plutôt utilisée en référence au pétrole.

-Et bien étant donné que le café est le carburant de JJ, je crois que je peux emprunter l'expression, non ? »

Reid hocha la tête. Comme toujours, il finissait par renoncer à essayer de raisonner ses collègues sur l'utilité d'un vocabulaire correctement employé et les laissait se complaire dans des pratiques de langage qui lui paraissaient parfaitement inappropriées et en ce sens, incompréhensibles. Emily sourit devant le désarroi du petit génie et laissa les hommes entre eux pour rejoindre le bureau de JJ.

Elle frappa à la porte du minuscule et sombre bureau où JJ travaillait, penchée sur le dossier dont l'équipe serait probablement chargée moins de cinq minutes plus tard. L'endroit n'était pas très agréable, situé dans le couloir le plus passant de tout l'étage, trop petit pour qu'elle ait pu apporter une touche personnelle au milieu des centaines de papiers, de dossiers, de fiches qui encombraient le bureau et les placards.

Emily savait que tous les louanges retombaient sur eux, les profilers, lorsqu'ils parvenaient à résoudre une enquête, mais elle avait parfaitement conscience, comme d'ailleurs tous les autres membres de l'équipe, que JJ était la clé de voûte de tout ça. C'était elle qui arrivait en premier le matin et qui repartait en dernier le soir, qui passait ses journées, ses week-ends, à lire les centaines de dossiers qu'on lui envoyait, à regarder les visages des victimes, les photos des corps et des scènes de crime, à analyser les sévices, pour décider finalement quelle affaire serait suivie par l'équipe. L'équipe recevait une affaire, se déplaçait et essayait de toutes ses forces d'arrêter ces animaux. Lorsqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à empêcher le coupable de commettre un autre crime avant de le mettre sous les verrous, ils se sentaient impuissants, ils s'en voulaient, n'en dormaient pas.

JJ faisait avec bien plus d'un crime sur la conscience. Chaque affaire qu'elle refusait ou mettait en attente risquait de permettre à un tueur de faire une nouvelle victime, chaque fois, elle prenait le risque de ne pas secourir des gens qui en avaient besoin. C'était précisément pour cela qu'elle prenait son travail aussi à cœur.

Mais le travail de JJ ne s'arrêtait pas là. Aux yeux d'Emily, rien que cela aurait suffit à faire de JJ l'élément central de leur équipe, et aussi celle pour laquelle elle avait le plus d'estime et de respect. Seulement, la blonde, la plus jeune membre de l'équipe après Reid, se chargeait aussi de toute la logistique, réservait les chambres d'hôtel, prévoyait les vols, s'occupait de tout et un peu plus, luttait avec les egos des policiers en charge des affaires qu'ils devaient rejoindre, flattait les politiciens, gérait la presse, faisait face au public parfois agressif, assumait les conséquences des actes de l'équipe puisqu'elle était leur visage. Elle aidait également Garcia à l'occasion, ou les profilers sur le terrain, elle déjouait les pièges de la bureaucratie, elle affrontait les pontes du FBI pour justifier les dépenses, tenait les comptes de l'équipe, et plus encore.

Emily n'arrivait pas à croire que JJ était considérée comme l'un des membres les moins importants de l'équipe alors qu'elle était finalement la seule à être indispensable. Son absence s'était largement fait sentir lorsqu'elle avait quitté le bureau le temps de son congé maternité.

« Entrez, » lança JJ à travers la porte.

Elle leva les yeux lorsque Emily entra et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire qui se répercuta dans ses yeux océan. La brune le lui rendit aussitôt, si naturellement que c'était presque un réflexe, une réaction inévitable. Comment ne pas sourire devant le visage d'ange de JJ ? Néanmoins, quelque chose, et elle ne savait pas quoi exactement, chiffonna Emily. Depuis un certain temps, JJ paraissait plus terne qu'à l'accoutumée, plus fatiguée.

« Henry te garde éveillée toute la nuit, ou quoi ? Ou bien c'est Will ? »

JJ sourit. Elle avait accouché de son petit garçon, Henry, presque un an plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte, sa relation avec Will LaMontagne, le père, était encore à ses débuts, mais le détective de La Nouvelle-Orléans qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'une enquête avait été emballé et avait déménagé à Washington pour vivre avec elle et leur enfant. Ça n'avait pas été facile de s'habituer à une vie de couple et à l'idée d'être mère en même temps, mais elle adorait son fils. Néanmoins, et ça n'échappa à Emily, le sourire de JJ sonna faux.

« Les joies de la maternité, » répondit-elle platement.

Emily esquissa un nouveau sourire en lui tendant le gobelet de café qu'elle lui avait préparée :

« Tiens, ça te remontera. »

Le sourire de JJ s'agrandit alors qu'elle s'emparait du gobelet :

« Oh mon dieu, Em, je t'aime, » sourit-elle.

« C'est ta combientième tasse, ce matin ?

-Quatrième, et je pourrais encore en descendre le double ! »

Emily ne put s'empêcher de rire :

« C'est pire que de la dépendance !

-Je suis accro au café, toi aux situations dangereuses. Qui est la pire ? » nargua JJ.

Emily haussa les épaules, préférant éviter de répondre, et JJ jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur son mur :

« Allez, le briefing va commencer. Prête ?

-Maintenant que tu m'as tirée du lit par la force, je n'ai pas le choix, » se moqua Emily.

JJ hocha la tête, amusée, et se leva, le dossier sous le bras, pour se rendre dans la salle de conférence en compagnie de son amie.

L'équipe au complet était assise autour de la table, devant l'écran plasma. JJ distribua les copies de dossier à chaque profiler, lesquels se plongèrent immédiatement dans les notes, alors que la chargée de communication commençait à leur exposer l'affaire :

« Olathe, Colorado. Le chien d'un couple de randonneur a déterré un cimetière sauvage dans la forêt longeant la ville. Jusque là, on compte cinq victimes, des jeunes femmes caucasiennes âgées de vingt à trente ans.

-Cinq corps ? » grogna Rossi, les épaules basses. « Il y a quoi, deux mille habitants dans ce bled...

-Mille cinq cent soixante-treize habitants recensés lors du recensement de l'an 2000, » annonça Reid. « Et l'utilisation de la terminologie ''bled'' dans ce cas est totalement inappropriée car... »

Un regard glacial de Rossi le fit taire et il baissa aussitôt les yeux, ses joues se teintant de rose, alors que le reste de l'équipe retenait des sourires amusés. Rossi secoua la tête :

« C'était purement rhétorique, gamin. » Et Reid eut le bon sens de ne pas le reprendre sur l'usage correct du mot ''rhétorique''. « Bref, tout ça pour dire que cinq disparitions de jeunes femmes dans un _petit village_ de mille cinq cent et des brouettes habitants...

-Mille cinq cent soixante-treize, » échappa Reid avant de porter les mains à sa bouche d'un air horrifié en se rendant compte qu'il avait à nouveau dérapé.

Rossi soupira d'abattement mais ne releva même pas et continua :

« Que cinq disparitions n'auraient pas dû passer inaperçues. »

La remarque, quoique laborieusement exprimée, était pertinente et toute l'équipe se tourna vers JJ dans l'attente d'une réponse que, bien sûr, elle avait :

« Aucune des victimes ne résidait à Olathe. Elles étaient toutes seulement de passage dans la région, voyageaient seules, et n'avaient aucun proche vers qui elles étaient sensées revenir. Leurs disparitions n'ont pas inquiété grand monde. Les voitures ont été retrouvées à plusieurs heures de routes, dans des Etats différents, près de grandes nationales. Si les corps n'avaient pas été retrouvés à Olathe, personne n'aurait fait le lien entre ces disparues et la ville. Et personne n'aurait jamais su qu'il y avait un tueur en série là-bas. Jusque là, le shérif n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il y avait eu cinq kidnapping dans sa ville. »

Les profilers soupirèrent de concert, lassés d'une réalité dans laquelle cinq jeunes femmes pouvaient disparaître dans une minuscule bourgade sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. JJ reprit la parole pour finir d'exposer le dossier :

« Toutes les disparitions ont eu cours durant l'été, bien que les dates et les circonstances exactes restent inconnues. Elles coïncident néanmoins toutes avec l'Olathe Sweet Corn Festival, auquel on sait qu'au moins trois des victimes se sont rendues. Le premier kidnapping remonte à cinq ans, l'été 2003. Visiblement, il garderait ses victimes environ un an avant de les assassiner et d'en kidnapper une autre, probablement lors du festival. »

Elle soupira, abattue de pouvoir résumer autant de tragédie en quelques minutes, et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Autour de la table, les cinq profilers de l'équipe parcouraient les dossiers ouverts devant eux alors que Garcia pianotait avidement sur son clavier pour éviter de concentrer son attention sur les photos de scènes de crime qui tapissaient la table de réunion, les écrans et les tableaux.

« Débriefing complet dans l'avion, » annonça Hotch en se levant. « Le festival d'Olathe s'est terminé il y a déjà une semaine, ce qui veut dire que si les kidnappings ont bel et bien lieu durant ce week-end là, notre suspect tient déjà sa nouvelle victime. Décollage dans une heure. »

Toute l'équipe se leva et se dispersa, et Emily s'apprêtait à faire de même quand elle remarqua l'air contrit de JJ. Elle s'en étonna et tourna les yeux vers la jeune blonde :

« JJ ? Ça va ?

-Ouais... Ouais. J'ai dû manger un truc qui n'est pas passé, » répondit la blonde en se massant doucement l'estomac.

Elle avait l'air de souffrir, et ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Emily fronça les sourcils :

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? Je dois avoir de l'Advil dans mon sac, si tu veux ?

-Non, c'est bon, » sourit JJ en se levant.

Mais à peine fut-elle sur ses pieds qu'elle échappa une grimace de douleur et se laissa retomber sur son siège. Aussitôt, Emily fronça les sourcils et se précipita vers elle alors que la blonde grommelait :

« Bon, d'accord, un ou deux Advils ne feront pas de mal.

-JJ, ça a l'air d'être un peu plus grave qu'une indigestion, » fit remarquer Emily en faisant courir des doigts inquiets sur le front de son amie. « Tu devrais aller consulter.

-J'irais. »

Emily fronça les sourcils, immédiatement convaincue qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, mais JJ se leva et lui prit doucement la main.

« Merci, » chuchota la blonde.

Et elle sourit. Son plus beau, son plus sincère sourire. Celui qui illuminait une pièce, qui illuminait un ciel. Celui qui pouvait faire croire à Emily, malgré les horreurs que son travail lui faisait voir chaque jour, les horreurs qu'elle avait elle-même enduré au cours de sa vie, que la vie ne pouvait être que belle tant que des sourires comme cela existaient, mieux, tant que des personnes comme JJ étaient capables d'offrir de tels sourires. Celui qui était capable de lui faire oublier ses inquiétudes et les questions qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser à la blonde.

Avant qu'Emily n'ait eu le temps de revenir à ses pleins esprits, JJ avait déjà quitté la salle, non sans avoir adressé un clin d'œil complice à sa collègue. Emily soupira. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre la jolie blonde lorsque celle-ci jouait sur ses sentiments, et c'était plutôt injuste. Elle renonça pourtant à réfléchir plus avant sur la facilité que sa collègue avait à la manipuler et rejoint l'open-space où Morgan, Reid et elle avaient leur bureau pour préparer ses affaires en vue du départ. JJ avait de toute façon déjà disparu dans son bureau, probablement pour s'occuper des tracasseries administratives et régler avec Will les détails de son absence.

Emily oublia ses préoccupations aussitôt qu'elle remarqua que Reid et Morgan avaient profité de leurs trois minutes en tête à tête pour se lancer de nouveau dans un débat animé sur l'utilité de remplir leurs sacs de voyage de livres :

« Gamin, » maugréait le métis d'un air désolé, « t'as beau être un génie, t'as un sens de l'organisation pitoyable. Huit bouquins, sérieusement ?

-Ça m'aide à réfléchir, » rétorqua Reid, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

« Et bien tu devrais peut-être arrêter, ça augmentera sûrement tes chances d'avoir un rencard ! Et puis on est sensé aller bosser. Tu comptes lire ça quand ? »

Reid lui tira la langue, et Morgan se retourna vers Emily pour la prendre à parti :

« Princesse, tu veux pas dire à la grosse tête qu'amener huit livres sur... » Il marqua une pause et s'empara de l'un des livres posés sur la table pour lire le titre. Il eut aussitôt l'air consterné et leva les yeux vers le génie dégingandé qui leur servait de collègue : « _La mécano-transduction chez le poisson zèbre : stimulation microfluidique et imagerie fonctionnelle par nappe laser _? Sérieusement ? »

Reid lui tira la langue, et Morgan secoua la tête d'un air affligé avant de se tourner de nouveau vers sa collègue féminine.

« Donc, bref, veux-tu bien, s'il-te-plaît, dire à Big-Brain-Man qu'amener huit livres sur... des choses incompréhensibles est complètement stupide ? Sérieux, gamin, t'es pire qu'une fille avec ses chaussures ! »

Emily retint un sourire et s'empara d'une gomme qui traînait sur son bureau pour la jeter au visage de Derek, qui avait retourné son attention sur Reid et ne vit arriver le projectile qu'au dernier moment, juste à temps cela dit pour qu'il le reçoive en plein front :

« Eh ! » protesta-t-il vigoureusement. « C'était pour quoi ça ?

-Surveille tes commentaires sur les filles et leurs bagages, » le prévint Emily, faussement menaçante. « Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre l'histoire d'amour qui nous lie à nos chaussures, homme de Neandertal. Ensuite, as-tu déjà vu Reid lire ? Il aura fini ses huit bouquins incompréhensibles avant même que tu aies eu le temps de dire ''je ne sors jamais plus d'une semaine avec la même fille''. »

Morgan voulut à son tour avoir l'air outré, mais ne put retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres. Il haussa vaguement les épaules et se contenta de rétorquer :

« J'œuvre pour la satisfaction du plus grand nombre ! »

Puis, l'air fier de lui, il s'empara de son sac de voyage et s'éloigna vers les ascenseurs pour rejoindre Hotch et Rossi, déjà sur le départ. Reid s'empressa de jeter ses huit pavés de huit cent pages chacun dans son sac et se retourna vers Emily, un sourire timide sur les lèvres :

« Merci, Em.

-De rien, Pretty Boy, » sourit la brune en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule, attendrie comme à chaque fois qu'il avait l'air d'un enfant de neuf ans coincé dans un corps d'adulte. « Si tu veux vraiment me remercier, » ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, « évite simplement de me parler des fluides des poissons zèbre. Par contre, je suis sûre que Derek adorerait que tu l'informes ! »

Reid hocha la tête à l'affirmative et les deux rejoignirent leurs collègues devant les ascenseurs.

* * *

**Voilà voilà... A l'origine, le chapitre contenait la description de chaque victime et de sa disparition, mais j'ai eu peur que ce soit un peu trop long... Après tout, ce qui nous intéresse surtout, ce sont les personnages de l'équipe, non ?**

**Comme toujours, les reviews sont soleil joie bonheur et mojito, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous avez aimé ou pas, et ce que vous voulez voir dans les prochains chapitres !  
**

**PS : Le titre du bouquin que lit Reid est un véritable titre de thèse. Non pas que j'y comprenne quoi que ce soit.  
**

**Love ! Pegaze  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews et ajouts aux alertes et/ou favoris ! Preuve que ça me fait écrire plus vite : trois chapitres en une journée, je pensais même pas en être capable ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Disclamers : voir chapitre 1**

* * *

A peine le jet eut-il décollé que Hotch invita toute l'équipe à discuter du dossier, le visage poupin et coloré de Garcia animé sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable. Chaque profiler était plongé dans les dossiers à la recherche d'une piste.

« Il semble garder ses victimes un an à chaque fois, » fit remarquer Morgan. « C'est une très longue période. Pour pouvoir les retenir aussi longtemps sans attirer l'attention, il doit vivre à l'écart de la ville et avoir une grande propriété.

-Ce qui est étonnant, » nota Emily, « c'est que même après une aussi longue captivité, les victimes semblaient en bonne santé lors de leur décès. Je veux dire, regardez la quatrième victime. Elle avait des ennuis avec la justice depuis plus de dix ans pour prostitution et consommation de drogue dure et était à la limite de l'anorexie morbide lors de sa disparition. Pourtant, son corps ne porte aucune trace de narcotique et elle avait l'air de peser vingt kilos de plus lors de son décès que lors de sa disparition. Qui que soit ce type, il prend soin de ses victimes. Enfin... Soin, dans le sens le plus pervers du terme. »

Ils approuvèrent tous.

« C'est vrai, » renchérit Reid. « Regardez, leurs corps ne portent pas beaucoup de marques de maltraitance, contrairement à ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre après un an de captivité. Les corps les plus anciens sont très dégradés, alors c'est difficile à dire, mais si on regarde la dernière victime, elle ne porte aucune trace de violence répétée, mis à part cette trace de ligature à la cheville droite.

-Mais pourquoi les garder un an ? » demanda JJ, consternée. « Je veux dire, il s'occupe d'elles, ne les maltraite pas...

-Il y a quand même des traces de rapports sexuels récents, » nota Rossi. « A peine quelques heures avant la mort en ce qui concerne Sandra Everthon, la dernière victime. Il n'y a pas de preuves physiques qu'ils ont été commis avec violence, mais elle était retenue captive depuis près d'un an, donc... »

JJ pinça les lèvres d'un air dégoûté et s'enfonça dans son siège, fermant les yeux. Elle n'avait aucune envie de participer à cette conversation.

« Très bien, » annonça Hotch. « Reid, profil géographique. Rossi, toi et Morgan irez à la morgue pour discuter avec les légistes de leurs découvertes sur les corps. Je m'occuperais d'essayer de trouver l'identité de la nouvelle victime. Emily et JJ, la famille de la troisième victime, Gracie Anderson, vit à Edwards, à trois heures de route. Je veux que vous alliez les voir pour essayer de cerner la personnalité de leur fille. »

Tous hochèrent la tête et profitèrent du reste du vol pour essayer de déterminer le profil préliminaire de leur suspect.

L'avion se posa sur le tarmac du petit aéroport de Montrose, à une demi-heure de route de leur destination. Là, le FBI régional avait déjà mis à leur disposition les classiques SUV noirs et ils se répartirent selon les ordres dans les trois voitures.

* * *

Emily avait prit le volant et branché le GPS pour rejoindre Edwards. JJ, assise à côté d'elle, n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le débriefing de l'avion et laissait aller son front contre la vitre fraîche de la voiture. Elle paraissait épuisée.

« JJ ? » demanda Emily, légèrement inquiète de voir son amie aussi amorphe. « Ça ne va pas mieux ?

-Si, ça va, » mentit effrontément la blonde.

Emily ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire. Un seul membre de leur équipe avait-il déjà répondu honnêtement à cette question ? Elle répondit, la voix douce :

« Tu n'en as pas l'air. Tu veux que je te ramène à l'hôtel, pour que tu puisses te reposer ? Je peux interroger la famille sans toi.

-Non, » refusa JJ en secouant ses boucles blondes. Elle tourna la tête vers son amie et lui sourit en signe de reconnaissance pour sa préoccupation. « Je te jure, ça va aller. Finissons-en vite, et attrapons ce malade. Comme ça, je pourrais rentrer chez moi et me blottir sous la couette. »

Emily hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

« Bon plan. Mais si tu n'as pas repris des couleurs d'ici à notre retour à Olathe, je te traîne moi-même à l'hôtel pour te border dans ton lit ! »

JJ rit de bon cœur, et Emily regarda, émerveillée, la légèreté reprendre place sur le visage angélique de sa collègue.

« N'essaie même pas, Emily Prentiss. N'oublie pas que je suis la meilleure tireuse de tout le FBI, » menaça doucement la blonde, incapable cependant de réprimer le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas peur, » taquina la brune en retour, tirant la langue à sa collègue. « Tu m'aimes trop pour me tirer dessus.

-C'est vrai, » accorda doucement JJ en inclinant légèrement la tête. Emily se rendit compte à cet instant de ce qui avait été dit et son cœur se mordit. Dieu, cette fille était sa perdition. « Je t'aime trop pour te tirer dessus, » reprit alors la blonde en affichant un sourire démesurément fier d'elle-même, « mais je pourrais toujours tirer sur ta collection de DVDs de Docteur Who... »

Emily écarquilla les yeux, faussement terrifiée, et lâcha le volant une seconde pour lever les mains en signe de reddition. JJ rit doucement :

« Sage décision. »

Emily sourit doucement, ravie de voir JJ revenir à son comportement normal. Elle revint néanmoins à l'essentiel :

« Parle moi de Gracie Anderson. »

JJ hocha la tête et récita de mémoire le dossier concernant la victime dont elles allaient interroger la famille :

« Elle avait vingt ans lors de sa disparition. Elle a grandi à Edwards, mais venait de déménager pour Los Angeles pour y tenter sa chance comme actrice. Elle était revenue dans le Colorado pour l'été, et avait décidé de se rendre au festival d'Olathe avec son petit-ami de lycée, Logan Marshall. Ils auraient eu une sévère dispute devant de nombreux témoins là-bas. Logan l'accusait de voir d'autres hommes à Los Angeles et de se servir de ses charmes pour faire progresser sa carrière. Il était furieux et est rentré à Edwards en la laissant derrière, lui disant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler d'elle. Plus personne n'a jamais eu de nouvelles d'elle jusqu'à il y a deux jours, lorsque son corps a été retrouvé. Sa voiture avait été retrouvée abandonnée en Utah, le long de la route qu'elle aurait dû emprunter pour rejoindre Los Angeles. La police a pensé que c'était un crime passionnel, que Logan l'avait assassinée et avait caché le corps avant de rentrer chez lui.

-Horrible histoire, » soupira Emily.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Nous allons voir Mark Anderson, le frère aîné de Gracie. C'est son seul parent encore en vie.

-Très bien. »

Un coup d'œil au GPS annonça à Emily qu'il restait encore deux bonnes heures de route avant d'atteindre leur destination, et elle décida d'allumer la radio pour passer le temps. Elle zappa négligemment entre les stations, jusqu'à ce que les enceintes se mettent à brailler _I Kissed A Girl_, de Katy Perry. A côté d'elle, JJ se redressa sur son siège, un immense sourire aux lèvres, et tourna des yeux pétillants vers sa collègue :

« Laisse celle-là ! »

Emily éclata de rire et consentit à retirer sa main de la radio. Aussitôt, JJ monta le son à fond et se mit à chante à tue-tête, improvisant une chorégraphie dans les limites de l'espace que la voiture lui permettait. Emily la regarda faire avec émerveillement. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que la blonde chantait bien, mais elle débordait soudain d'énergie et d'enthousiasme, semblable à une adolescente de seize ans. JJ se tourna vers elle et commença à lui déclamer les paroles, ponctuant ça et là la chanson de clin d'œil, et de sourires pleins de sous-entendus, comme si elle chantait cette chanson rien que pour elle. Et le ventre d'Emily se mordit.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, JJ n'avait plus de voix après avoir braillé, chanté, fredonné toutes les chansons pop qu'elles avaient pu trouver sur les ondes, et Emily avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage lorsqu'elle gara le SUV devant la maison de banlieue où vivait Mark Anderson, le frère de leur seconde victime. Elles éteignirent aussitôt la radio, et l'une comme l'autre adoptèrent en un instant leur apparence sérieuse d'agents assermentés du gouvernement. L'expérience des dîners politiques pour l'une, de l'affrontement avec des journalistes impitoyables pour l'autre.

JJ alla frapper à la porte, et un homme lui ouvrit aussitôt. Emily laissa ses yeux de profiler tracer le corps de leur interlocuteur. Dans les vingt-cinq ans, blond, les yeux noisette, la mâchoire large, plutôt bel homme. Des mains immenses, marquées de cors, preuve que c'était un travailleur manuel. Une barbe de trois jours piquant la ligne de sa mâchoire, une chemise à carreau, un jean émacié, des chaussures de chantier. Une ride d'inquiétude marquant son front large, les dents serrées, la tempe battante. Le frère de la victime, elle n'en doutait pas.

« Monsieur Anderson, » salua doucement JJ, « je suis l'Agent Spécial du FBI Jennifer Jareau, et voici ma collègue, l'Agent Prentiss. Je crois que vous avez été informé de notre visite. Nous sommes ici pour vous poser quelques questions sur la disparition de votre sœur, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Mark Anderson resta une seconde silencieux, jaugeant du regard les deux femmes face à lui. Il était évident que pour un homme de sa carrure, un bon mètre quatre-vingt dix pour près de cent kilos, il était étrange d'envisager que JJ et Emily soient des représentantes des forces de l'ordre chargées d'arrêter les pires spécimens de l'espèce humaine. Il finit néanmoins pour s'écarter et leur fit signe d'entrer.

Il les conduit dans un salon cosy et se laissa lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil, invitant en silence les deux agents à prendre place dans le canapé. Elles s'exécutèrent aussitôt, essayant de conserver l'expression neutre qu'on attendait de personnes occupant leur poste.

« Monsieur Anderson, » commença JJ de sa voix compatissante, « nous sommes désolées pour votre sœur. Nous savons que vous traversez un moment difficile et essaierons d'être aussi concises que possible. Nous cherchons simplement à récolter suffisamment d'informations sur votre sœur pour réussir à arrêter son meurtrier. »

Il hocha la tête, l'air grave.

« Merci, » remercia-t-il. « J'essaierais de vous être aussi utile que possible. Je savais que ce jour arriverait depuis que Gracie a disparu.

-Quand avez-vous parlé à votre sœur pour la dernière fois ? »

Mark n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir :

« Il y a trois ans. Elle était revenue ici pour les vacances, pour revoir son petit-ami. Elle a passé quelques jours à la maison, et puis ils sont partis au festival d'Olathe. Elle m'a appelé en y arrivant. C'est la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé. Le lendemain, Logan revenait.

-Vous connaissez bien Logan Marshall ?

-Ouais, ça, c'est sûr. Logan était mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on est haut comme ça, » dit-il en faisant un vague geste de la main. « C'était aussi le premier amour de Gracie. Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble quand Gracie avait quatorze ans, et Logan seize. J'étais à peu près persuadé qu'ils allaient se marier et tout le bazar, mais Gracie avait plus d'ambition et détestait vraiment la vie ici. Alors elle est partie pour Los Angeles.

-Et il l'a bien pris ?

-Bah, lui il devait aider son père à s'occuper de la ferme familiale et ne pouvait pas la suivre, mais il savait qu'elle ne serait jamais vraiment heureuse ici, alors il a rien dit. Mais je sais qu'elle ne lui donnait pas trop de nouvelles, et quand c'était le cas, elle lui racontait à quel point sa vie en Californie était géniale et ne lui disait jamais qu'il lui manquait. Ça lui mettait les nerfs à vifs... »

JJ et Emily hochèrent la tête, compréhensives.

« Je savais qu'il aurait jamais pu lui faire du mal, » soupira Mark en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Je veux dire, s'énerver, ouais, peut-être même lui mettre une claque sur le coup de l'énervement, mais connaissant Gracie, c'est lui qui aurait eu besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. C'était une tigresse. J'étais son grand frère et elle m'a cassé le bras quand elle avait six ans parce que je ne voulais pas lui prêter ma batte de base-ball. Depuis, elle a fait dix ans de taekwondo. Et puis Logan, il l'aimait trop pour faire un truc comme ça. Je savais qu'y avait autre chose, mais la police était persuadée que c'était une dispute qui avait mal tourné. Ils ont rien voulu entendre.

-Logan vit encore dans la région ? » demanda Emily, intéressée de savoir ce que le petit-ami et principal suspect auparavant aurait à dire.

« Euh... » Mark eut l'air embarrassé et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Trois rues plus loin, au cimetière. Il s'est suicidé un an après la disparition de Gracie. Il supportait pas de vivre sans elle, et encore moins avec les soupçons de tout le monde sur lui. Même moi, j'ai fini par avoir des doutes.

-Et vous pensez, » demanda précautionneusement Emily, « que les accusations d'infidélité que Logan a porté contre votre sœur étaient vraies ? »

Mark se redressa aussitôt, le visage rouge de colère, et foudroya la brune du regard. Mâchoire serrée, il gronda :

« Ma sœur n'était pas une traînée !

-Excusez-moi, » se reprit aussitôt Emily, « ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais simplement savoir si il était possible que Gracie ait rencontré un autre homme à Olathe après le départ de Logan. »

Mark se calma aussitôt, et parut réfléchir.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a jamais vu personne à Los Angeles. J'ai sérieusement botté le cul de Logan rien que pour y avoir pensé. Ma sœur avait suffisamment de talent pour réussir sans coucher, et ce n'était pas son genre. Mais... Si Logan l'a accusée et qu'elle s'est vexée, elle aurait bien été capable de le tromper juste pour se venger... »

Les deux agents se consultèrent brièvement du regard. Elles n'avaient plus vraiment de question. Elles se levèrent d'un même trait et tendirent la main à Mark Anderson :

« Nous avons fini, Monsieur Anderson. Accepteriez-vous que nous vous recontactions si jamais nous avons d'autres questions ?

-Bien sûr. Je veux que vous choppiez l'enfoiré qui a osé faire du mal à ma petite sœur.

-Nous ferons tout notre possible, monsieur, » répondit JJ, servant les phrases politiquement correctes et sans conséquences apprises au FBI. « Merci de nous avoir reçu, et une nouvelle fois, nous sommes navrées pour votre perte. »

Il hocha vaguement la tête, les raccompagna à la porte et la referma derrière elles à peine eurent-elles posé un pied sur le perron. Emily observa un instant JJ. La blonde baissait les yeux, l'air abattu. Cette posture, qu'elle n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais vue chez sa collègue en trois ans d'amitié, était devenue de plus en plus fréquente ces derniers temps, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de JJ et la serra doucement en signe de soutien. La blonde leva ses grands yeux cobalt vers elle et chuchota, la voix serrée de sanglots :

« Tu te rends compte ? Logan Marshall est mort en même temps que Gracie... Ils ont tout les deux vécu un an d'enfer avant de finir par...

-JJ... » soupira tristement Emily. « Logan Marshall ne pouvait pas vivre sans la femme qu'il aimait. On va s'assurer que ça n'arrive à personne d'autres.

-Ouais, » murmura la blonde, peu convaincue. « Faisons ça. »

Et elle se dirigea droit vers le SUV, prit place sur le siège passager et attendit en silence qu'Emily la rejoigne. La brune soupira. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'anormal avec JJ, et si ça ne la dérangeait absolument pas de remonter le moral de la blonde à chaque fois que celle-ci en avait besoin, elle préférait quand même la JJ habituelle, pétillante et heureuse.

Elle s'assit derrière son volant et démarra la voiture en se creusant les méninges pour trouver une idée qui rendrait une nouvelle fois le sourire à son amie. Elle sauta sur la première qui lui vint :

« Alors, comment va Henry ? Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

JJ soupira profondément, appuya sa tête contre la vitre glacée, une réaction à laquelle ne s'était pas attendue lorsqu'elle avait parlé du bébé.

« Il va bien, » murmura JJ d'une voix épuisée, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. « Il fait enfin ses nuits, et je peux te dire que j'attendais ça avec impatience. Il commence à se tenir sur ses jambes, et je pense qu'il va marcher vite. Et... Il est adorable. »

Emily hocha la tête, parfaitement convaincue que le fils de JJ ne pouvait être qu'un petit ange.

« Et avec Will, ça va ? »

Le visage de JJ s'obscurcit d'un coup, et elle commença à jouer distraitement avec ses mains sans oser regarder son amie en face :

« Euh... Il va bien. Il est... Un peu à cran parce qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver de job. La police de Washington ne recrute pas en ce moment.

-Oh... Tu veux que je passe deux ou trois coups de fil ? Je dois connaître des gens dans les environs qui auraient besoin d'un policier expérimenté pour assurer leur sécurité. Les avantages du réseau Prentiss !

-Non ! » s'empressa de l'interrompre JJ. « Non, surtout pas. Il veut se débrouiller seul. Ne lui dis pas que je t'en ai parlé, » plaida-t-elle. « Il le vit très mal, et il n'aimerait pas que je raconte ses problèmes... »

Emily fronça les sourcils devant le désespoir dans la voix de son amie et posa sa main sur son genou pour arrêter la blonde dans sa divagation :

« D'accord, JJ. Je n'en parlerais à personne. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

JJ soupira, soulagée, et détourna la tête :

« Je vais appeler Hotch pour lui dire ce qui est sorti de notre discussion avec Mark Anderson. »

* * *

L'équipe les attendait dans le minuscule salon de l'hôtel, des boîtes de pizzas à emporter sur la table basse. Hotch les interpella aussitôt :

« Je pense que nous sommes proches du dénouement, » dit-il. « Reid a terminé le profil géographique et Morgan s'est occupé du profil préliminaire. Il n'y a pas tellement d'habitants dans la région...

-Mille cinq cent soixante-treize, » sourit Emily en coulant un regard à Reid, qui rougit.

« Et donc peu de suspects, » continua Hotch comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu. « Garcia compile les données pour nous trouver un nom.

-Ça a été très rapide.

-Et tu vas t'en plaindre ? » demanda Morgan, amusé. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête alors qu'il reprenait son sérieux pour lui expliquer : « Il n'y a pas de cause du décès apparente, mais il y aurait des anomalies sur les cœurs. Le médecin légiste suspecte des infarctus, bien qu'il ignore comment ils auraient été provoqués. La seconde victime, Tracy Coleman, est la seule à porter des blessures, mais l'ancienneté de son corps et son état de décomposition entrave le travail du légiste local. On n'a pas pu voir les corps, ils ont été envoyés hier à la morgue du FBI de Denver pour des analyses plus poussées. La seule chose qu'on a vraiment appris, c'est que notre homme avait coupé les cheveux de nos victimes et les avaient teints pour qu'elles ressemblent à son fantasme. Il les façonne à une image, puis prend soin d'elles. Il a même réussi à sevrer Mary Farris, la quatrième victime, de l'héroïne, c'est dire.

-Ça ajouté à l'absence de traces de maltraitances physiques autres que des rapports sexuels qui n'ont laissé aucune trace physique, preuve qu'elles étaient inconscientes ou soumises, nous fait penser qu'il cherche à se créer une femme, » continua Rossi. « Une femme bien précise. Garcia cherche un homme d'une trentaine d'années, blanc, propriétaire d'un terrain suffisamment grand et isolé pour qu'il y cache ses victimes et qui aurait perdu sa compagne récemment.

-Ça vous semble correct ? »

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête, mais Emily prit le temps de préciser :

« C'est un homme avenant. D'après son frère, Gracie Anderson était le genre de fille à qui il ne fallait pas se frotter. Elle pratiquait le taekwondo et n'avait pas peur des coups. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait réussi à la kidnapper sans qu'elle oppose de résistance, à moins qu'il n'arrive à la piéger. Et c'était une jolie fille qui venait de se disputer avec son petit-ami. Elle n'aurait pas été disposée à discuter avec n'importe qui. Notre homme doit être un beau parleur, et je l'imagine mal occuper un emploi manuel.

-Plutôt un cadre, alors ?

-Quelque chose comme ça. Un homme qui peut attirer l'attention d'une fille qui rêve des paillettes de Los Angeles. »

Hotch hocha la tête :

« Très bien. Je vais prévenir Garcia pour qu'elle affine ses recherches. Et vous, allez dormir. Demain va être une grosse journée. »

Et il disparut, son téléphone à la main. Les garçons se levèrent à leur tour et tendirent un sac plastique à Emily :

« On vous a pris deux pizzas. Bon appétit, mesdemoiselles ! »

Et sans autre forme de procès, épuisés par le décalage horaire, le voyage et l'enquête, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs chambres.

* * *

**Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre... A l'origine, l'enquête aurait dû prendre quatre ou cinq chapitres, mais j'avais peur de vous lasser et je voulais aller plus vite à l'essentiel, à savoir la relation entre JJ et Emily et la cause de ces cachotteries. Donc, plus qu'un chapitre pour clore l'enquête. J'espère que ça vous plaira, si non, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et j'essaierais de reprendre !**

**Comme toujours, les critiques, les avis, les idées sont les bienvenues ! Elles me rendent toute joie-bonheur-félicité-Chantilly Power sur mon coeur et me font écrire vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup plus vite !**

**Love !**

**Pegaze**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaaah désolée d'avoir été aussi longue, mais j'ai eu BEAUCOUP de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Et pour tout vous dire, il ne me plaît pas. Mais je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à faire mieux, donc alea jacta est, à vous de juger :S soyez pas trop dur °°**

**Juste avant de commencer, deux trois petites choses : 1 - j'ai updaté le chapitre précédent car dans mon empressement, j'avais oublié de mentionner la cause du décès dans la version courte... Pour vous éviter de chercher les changements, ils sont en toute fin du chapitre 3 ET j'ai mis un retrait de ligne avant les trois lignes de dialogue concernées.  
**

**2 - Comme mon cobaye me l'a fait remarqué (alias ma beta-lectrice, en quelque sorte, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais écrit de fanfics), l'histoire de Katy Perry I Kissed A Girl est un peu grosse... A la base, je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'écrire ça, mais quand ma conscience professionnelle m'a poussée à vérifier le Top 50 US de l'année 2008, la chanson n°1 était Katy Perry... C'était un signe du destin, je me suis sentie obligée de l'inclure !  
**

**3 - L'enquête va durer encore un chapitre, je sais, c'est plus que prévu, mais j'étais obligée...  
**

**Comme toujours, toute remarque, critique, idée pour la suite est la bienvenue ! Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Le jour était à peine levé quand Emily poussa la porte de la petite cafétéria où l'équipe avait décidé de prendre leur petit-déjeuner après que Rossi se soit aventuré à tester le pseudo-restaurant de leur motel et ait conclu que vivant, il n'y remettrait jamais les pieds. Elle n'eut aucun mal à les repérer dans la minuscule salle, la ville étant parfaitement déserte maintenant que le festival était terminé.

Dès qu'il la vit arriver, Morgan ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer, l'air horrifié :

« Ouah, Princesse ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! Tu essaies déjà de trouver ton déguisement pour Halloween ou t'as fait un duel matinal contre un ours ? »

La brune le foudroya du regard, rarement de bonne humeur aussi tôt dans la journée, et se laissa lourdement tomber sur la banquette :

« Morgan, il est sept heures du matin et j'ai passé la nuit sur un matelas à ressort défoncé et dont l'odeur m'a très clairement rappelé tes pieds après un entraînement de survie. Encore une blague sur ma tête le matin, et Reid aura définitivement plus de rencard que toi ! »

Reid leva aussitôt la tête, l'air outré, alors que Derek éclatait de rire :

« Définitivement impossible, Princesse ! »

Hotch secoua la tête devant les chamailleries pré-pubères de ses coéquipiers et préféra interrompre Emily, qui s'apprêtait à expliquer point par point comment elle allait s'y prendre pour transformer Derek Morgan, le tombeur de ces dames, en un sosie encore plus laid de Frankenstein :

« Dépêchons-nous de manger, » intima le chef de l'unité en se levant pour aller remplir sa tasse de café. « Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre déjeuner, mais je tiens à vous rappeler que nous sommes ici pour arrêter un psychopathe qui, pendant que vous vous disputez, retiens une jeune femme en otage. »

Et il tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Morgan et Emily échangèrent un regard surpris, puis se mirent aussitôt à sourire.

« Faut croire que Papa s'est aussi levé du pied gauche, » chuchota Derek, et Emily pouffa avec lui avant d'aller commander au comptoir.

Lorsqu'elle revint, son assiette dans les mains, elle jeta un coup d'œil à toute l'équipe et remarqua, horrifiée, que JJ avait une encore plus sale tête qu'elle, ce qui en l'occurrence n'était pas peu dire. Emily avait quand même réussi à frôler la crise cardiaque en croisant son propre regard dans le miroir ce matin-là. Inquiète, elle contourna la table pour s'asseoir à côté de la blonde. Elle vit JJ se trémousser sur sa chaise, tout à coup mal à l'aise, et développer un intérêt très poussé pour l'intérieur de sa tasse de café.

Préférant éviter de rendre la chargée de liaison plus tendue qu'elle ne l'était déjà, Emily préféra se tourner vers Morgan et lui adressa un immense sourire :

« Alors, comment va Heather ? »

Le métis foudroya Reid du regard quand celui-ci s'étouffa de rire dans son café à la question d'Emily. Le jeune génie se fit tout petit alors que Morgan se tournait vers Emily, une grimace sur le visage :

« Fini. Over. Nicht. Kaput. Plus jamais. Elle a voulu qu'on achète un chihuahua et qu'on l'appelle Chouquette. »

Emily ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, à l'instar de Reid cinq secondes plus tôt, et lança une tape complice dans le dos de son coéquipier :

« Je sais pas comment tu choisis tes conquêtes, mais tu ferais bien de revoir tes critères ! C'est au moins la cinquième qui essaie de te faire un chiot dans le dos !

-Elles veulent toutes des gênes de Derek Morgan, » plaisanta-t-il en gonflant le torse.

« Ouais, » rétorqua-t-elle, « mais c'est seulement parce qu'elles ne te connaissent que depuis trois jours ! »

Morgan pencha la tête, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, et prit la main d'Emily par-dessus la table :

« Princesse, ne sois pas jalouse. Un jour toi aussi tu trouveras ton homme.

-Tout doux, Don Juan, » plaisanta-t-elle en retour. « Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Morgan fit une grimace indignée, mais Emily le remarqua à peine. Elle venait de sentir JJ se contracter nerveusement à côté d'elle et lui jeta un regard inquiet et interrogateur. La blonde détourna le regard et plongea tout à coup la main dans sa poche pour prendre son téléphone. Elle se leva brutalement et, sans lever les yeux sur ses collègues, grommela à voix basse :

« Désolée, il faut que je décroche. »

Et elle quitta la cafétéria, le téléphone à l'oreille. Emily la regarda partir, étonnée. Elle n'avait pas entendu le téléphone sonner, ni vibrer. Elle était à deux doigts de la suivre quand Hotch prit la parole, toujours aussi sérieux :

« Nous avons encore beaucoup de travail. »

Emily, à l'instar du reste de l'équipe encore à table, tourna les yeux vers leur chef et prêta l'oreille.

« Nous avons un profil préliminaire, » reprit-il, « mais il nous reste encore à déterminer pourquoi il garde ses victimes un an, le déclencheur et l'identité de sa dernière victime.

-Selon le profil géographique, » ajouta Reid, « c'est clairement un habitant de Olathe. Le fait que le cimetière sauvage se trouve dans la même zone que les kidnappings ne laissent pas beaucoup de marge.

-Certes, » approuva Rossi, « mais regardez... La seconde victime, Tracy Coleman, est morte durant l'hiver. Six mois après sa captivité, six mois avant le kidnapping de la troisième victime. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a retenu personne pendant une très longue période. C'est un homme prudent. Il sait que vu la petite démographie de la ville, » ajouta-t-il en regardant Reid, « il a besoin du festival pour dissimuler la disparition de ses victimes, et il est capable de modérer ses pulsions pour rester à couverts. Ce n'est clairement pas un impulsif. »

Tous approuvèrent, et Emily pointa un autre détail du doigt :

« Ses cinq victimes ne se ressemblent pas. Elles ont jusqu'à dix ans de différence, et on a quoi, une étudiante, une mère, une aspirante actrice, une junkie et une citadine carriériste qui a tout plaqué... Et physiquement ! Des blondes, des brunes, des rousses, des yeux clairs et foncés... D'accord, il leur coupe et leur teint les cheveux, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit pour les faire ressembler à quelqu'un...

-Pourquoi, alors ? » demanda Morgan.

« Pour les déshumaniser. Pour les priver de leur personnalité et faire d'elles ce qu'il veut qu'elles soient. C'est un profil dominant. Un homme sûr de lui, probablement séducteur en apparence, mais à coups sûrs en plein désordre affectif et qui manque complètement de confiance dans les femmes si il leur laisse leur libre-arbitre. La question que je me pose, c'est quelle est la cause exacte du décès ? Je veux bien envisager que la drogue ait fragilisé le cœur de Mary Farris, mais pour les autres ? Comment a-t-il bien pu provoquer leur décès ?

-J'appellerai la médecine légale de Denver en arrivant au bureau, » déclara Hotch. « Ils devraient avoir les réponses à ces questions.

-Très bien, » approuva Emily, « parce que jusque là, notre profil ne sera pas exact.

-Vrai, » continua Rossi, « mais moi j'ai une autre question. Pourquoi un an ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Reid qui intervint :

« Parce que justement, il est patient. Parce qu'il sait qu'il ne pourra pas trouver d'autre proie avant l'été et qu'il s'assure d'avoir toujours quelqu'un.

-Tracy Coleman est morte au bout de six mois, » rappela Hotch.

« Oui, mais Tracy Coleman est la seule à porter des marques violences physiques, » remarqua le petit génie. « C'était la plus âgée de ses victimes, et elle était aussi très sérieusement suicidaire avant sa disparition. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas tenu le choc aussi bien que les autres, qu'elle ne s'est pas adaptée.

-Ce qui aurait pu amener notre homme à s'en débarrasser en urgence, » conclut Emily.

« L'incohérence de la victimologie, pour moi, ne veut dire qu'une chose, » ajouta Derek. « Le profil de ses proies a moins de valeur que la facilité qu'il aura à s'emparer d'elles. Ce n'est pas le physique qui compte, ni leur passé, c'est de pouvoir les faire disparaître de la surface de la terre sans trop de risque. Et il y a quand même une certaine récurrence dans l'âge. »

Le silence tomba sur la table alors que chacun essayait de rassembler les différentes pièces du puzzle. Un kidnappeur patient et éduqué, mais discret, vivant dans une petite bourgade où il devait posséder un grand terrain. Des victimes différentes, des combattantes et des suicidaires, toutes kidnappées car elles étaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Une année de détention sans violence autre que des rapports sexuels sans violence, peut-être issus d'un syndrome de Stockholm ou alors résultats d'une sorte de camisole chimique. Des assassinats efficaces et mystérieux. Des tombes sauvages et sans marque de regrets. Un festival agricole pour cacher tout ça... C'était un sacré imbroglio.

« Très bien, » déclara Hotch. « On sait ce qu'il nous reste à faire. Si vous avez fini de vous goinfrer, » ajouta-t-il en toisant ses coéquipiers, « on pourrait peut-être aller au bureau du shérif et essayer de démêler tout ça.

-Et plus vite on chopera ce psychopathe, plus vite Prentiss retrouvera son lit et une apparence humaine ! » lança Morgan avec enthousiasme.

Emily lui tira la langue et ils se levèrent tous pour rejoindre le comptoir et payer. Alors qu'elle attendait que les garçons s'acquittent de leur note et surtout que Reid arrive à s'adresser à la serveuse sans balbutier, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Rossi et Morgan, elle glissa un regard vers l'extérieur de la cafétéria, à la recherche de JJ.

La blonde était à quelques mètres de la porte, adossée à l'un des SUV, et trifouillait nerveusement dans son téléphone. Emily fronça les sourcils. JJ avait définitivement une attitude étrange depuis quelques jours, et encore plus depuis le matin. Elle commençait à se dire qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'anormal sous tout cela et se promit d'en parler à la blonde dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. À condition, bien sûr, que JJ accepte de l'écouter.

Comme si elle avait perçue ses pensées, JJ releva subitement la tête et tourna ses yeux azurs vers l'intérieur du restaurant. Elle surprit le regard de sa collègue, et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, Emily se sentit prise en faute et ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. L'instant suivant, JJ passait la porte de la cafétéria et rejoignait le reste de l'équipe au comptoir pour payer à son tour. Emily l'observa à la dérobée alors qu'elle fouillait à son porte-feuille à la recherche des dix dollars que coûtaient ses œufs au bacon, le thermos de café qu'elle avait déjà englouti et celui qu'elle avait prévu d'emmener au bureau du shérif. Et en tant que profiler et meilleure amie, elle n'eut aucun mal à déceler tous les signes de fatigue et de nervosité qui habitaient la blonde.

Emily fouilla dans son propre porte-feuille quand elle entendit tout à coup la voix embarrassée de la serveuse :

« Je suis désolée madame, » se confondit-elle en regardant JJ. « Il y a un problème avec votre carte... »

Emily leva les yeux à temps pour voir JJ s'empourprer furieusement et jeter un coup d'œil horrifié autour d'elle. Elle s'était mise à trembler et vu sa réaction, la serveuse aurait tout aussi bien pu l'accuser d'avoir noyé son chien.

« Je... Euh... Je... »

JJ paraissait paniquer et Emily s'empressa de voler à son secours, tendant sa propre carte de crédit :

« Je vais payer pour le tout. »

La serveuse s'empressa de prendre la carte offerte et rendit la sienne à JJ, trop heureuse que l'histoire soit réglée aussi vite. La chargée de liaison, elle, n'osait même pas lever les yeux vers Emily. Elle balbutia, rouge pivoine, visiblement morte de honte :

« Je... Merci... Je... Je te rembourserai. »

Et sans laisser le temps à Emily de la rassurer, elle quitta la cafétéria en trombe sous les yeux étonnés de tous ses collègues. Morgan adressa un regard interrogateur à Prentiss, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance alors que la serveuse lui rendait sa carte aisément débitée. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la cafétéria, JJ était déjà au volant de l'un des SUV et quittait avec empressement le parking, les joues toujours plus rouges. Emily regarda la voiture, sidérée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Blondie ? » demanda Morgan, lui aussi étonné.

« Je ne sais pas, » soupira Emily avec abattement. « Je crois qu'elle est fatiguée. »

Derek la regarda avec scepticisme, mais préféra ne rien dire. Hotch et Rossi grimpèrent dans l'une des voitures, et Morgan prit le volant de l'autre. Reid, mal à l'aise, s'approcha d'Emily :

« Je peux monter avec vous ? JJ ne m'a pas attendu. »

Emily lui offrit un large sourire :

« Bien sûr, Pretty Boy, » dit-elle en le suivant jusqu'au SUV conduit par Morgan, essayant de consoler un Reid tout penaud de voir celle qu'il considérait comme sa grande sœur l'oublier vulgairement sur un parking. « Je crois qu'on devrait offrir un week-end au SPA à notre jeune maman ! Le manque de sommeil ne lui réussit pas. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, mais aucun d'entre eux n'eut l'air de se contenter de cette explication.

* * *

Arrivés au bureau du shérif, Emily chercha JJ des yeux et ne tarda pas à la localiser. La blonde s'était isolée et était pendue au téléphone, nez plongé dans ses dossiers, ignorant royalement l'agitation qui régnait autour d'elle. Attitude qui signifiait clairement qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à botter le train de quiconque l'interromprait. Emily n'oubliait pas que JJ était la chargée de communication et savait manier les mots aussi bien que les armes, deux raisons d'éviter de la mettre en rogne. Après tout, les coups de colère de la blonde étaient de notoriété publique depuis qu'elle avait fait pleurer en plein milieu des bureaux du FBI de New York l'agent Garrett McKinsley, un des gros bras du SWAT qui avait eu le malheur de l'interrompre dans son travail pour lui faire du plat.

De toute façon, les préoccupations au propos de JJ cessèrent rapidement. À peine une demi-heure après leur arrivée, Garcia les appelait avec de nouveaux éléments :

« Garcia, tu es sur haut-parleur ! » annonça Morgan en posant son téléphone sur la table de la salle de conférence autour de laquelle ils étaient tous installés.

« _Oh, mon chou, je préfère t'avoir pour moi toute seule !_ » pépia une toujours aussi énergique Garcia à travers le combiné. « _Mais je ferai avec, mes glorieux combattants du crime ! Vous manquez à mes bébés, alors ils vous ont trouvé de nouvelles infos pour réussir à mettre plus vite la main sur ce malade et à rentrer à la maison ! Surtout toi, mon éclair au chocolat, j'ai une toute nouvelle tenue que je dois te..._

-Garcia ! » interrompit Hotch. « Les faits.

-_Pardon, ô Grand Manitou. Donc, les faits. D'abord, j'ai essayé de trouver qui pourrait être notre nouvelle victime, mais c'est incroyablement triste le nombre de jeunes femmes de moins de trente ans qui se volatilisent chaque année ! Je crois quand même que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Selon sa meilleure amie, Diana Weaver, une adorable tête d'ange de vingt-trois ans, était sensée aller à Olathe pour le festival et n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis. Elle a voulu déclarer sa disparition, mais la police s'est contentée d'enregistrer les données sans ouvrir d'enquête puisque Diana n'avait plus de famille proche et pas grand chose qui la retenait à Chicago. Je n'ai aucune preuve qu'elle soit bien la victime, mais..._

-Bien joué, » approuva Rossi. « Tu peux...

_-Les infos sont déjà sur vos tablettes, mes amours ! »_ le devança Garcia. _« Et en second, j'ai trois suspects potentiels qui correspondraient à votre profil, mais je n'ai pas suffisamment de données pour faire plus de distinctions entre eux. Et avant que vous demandiez, j'ai aussi envoyé tout ça sur vos tablettes !_

-T'es la meilleure, Baby Girl, » annonça Morgan. « On te rappelle quand on aura à nouveau besoin des tes incroyables talents.

-_Je devrais postuler à l'émission, » pouffa l'analyste. « Je suis à votre disposition mes chatons ! Garcia out !_ »

Et elle raccrocha, laissant des sourires amusés sur les visages du reste de l'équipe.

« Très bien, » annonça Hotch. « Je vais appeler la morgue de Denver. Vous, lisez les informations que Garcia a trouvé. Ah, et JJ, je voudrais que tu parles avec le shérif. Il est persuadé qu'il faudrait contacter les médias. Si tu pouvais le canaliser le temps nécessaire... »

La blonde acquiesça, et chacun se lança dans la tâche assignée avec le fervent désir de mettre la main sur leur homme le plus vite possible.

* * *

Il était près de midi quand Hotch convoqua de nouveau l'équipe autour de la table :

« J'ai eu le médecin légiste de Denver au téléphone, » déclara-t-il. « Il apparaîtrait que les décès aient été provoqués par une bulle d'air impulsée dans le cœur. Selon lui, le tueur a utilisé une seringue pour injecter l'air directement dans l'artère carotide des victimes, ce qui a provoqué l'arrêt cardiaque lorsque la bulle a atteint le cœur. La mort a été presque instantanée, hormis pour Tracy Coleman. Tu avais raison, Reid. Elle s'est suicidée. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, ravis que ce point soit éclairci.

« Il faut des compétences particulières pour réussir à utiliser une seringue de la sorte ? » demanda Morgan.

« Non, pas forcément, » expliqua Reid. « Il suffit d'utiliser une seringue vide, en vente libre dans n'importe quelle pharmacie, de tirer le piston pour qu'elle s'emplisse d'air. Si il a visé l'artère carotide et utilisé un calibre suffisant, la mort était assurée. Sinon, il aurait pu causer une embolie gazeuse ou pulmonaire, ou même un AVC.

-Je pense quand même que c'est un médecin, » assura Emily. « Hormis le fait qu'il ait su utiliser la bulle d'air avec précision et trouver l'artère carotide, il a suffisamment de connaissances médicales pour avoir pu sevrer Mary Farris de la drogue. Ce serait le genre d'emploi qui correspondrait à notre homme, à son complexe de Dieu et à son charisme. Ah, et il y a un médecin parmi les suspects que Garcia nous a soumis. »

Ils plongèrent tous le nez dans leurs dossiers :

« Robert Griffith, trente-deux ans, médecin de formation, » lut Hotch à voix haute. « Propriétaire d'une ancienne ferme héritée de son grand-père à la sortie Nord de Olathe. Sa femme Melanie l'a quitté il y a six ans pour... l'ami d'enfance de Griffith. Ça pourrait correspondre. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête alors que Rossi composait le numéro de Garcia :

« _Bureau de la Connaissance Suprême à votre écoute,_ » décrocha l'analyste à la seconde sonnerie.

« Garcia, on a besoin de tout ce que tu peux trouver sur Robert Griffith.

-_A vos ordres, Papa Italiano ! Robert Griffith... Médecin diplômé de UCLA. Il a suivi ses études en Californie, où il a rencontré sa femme, une dénommée Melanie Gordon. Ils y ont vécu quelques années, jusqu'à ce qu'il hérite de l'ancienne ferme de son grand-père à son décès et qu'il décide de revenir ici. Melanie l'a quitté il y a six ans parce que... Oh oh, durant le divorce, elle a avancé qu'il était maladivement jaloux et paranoïaque et qu'il ne la laissait voir personne. Preuve qu'il n'avait pas tort puisqu'elle avait une liaison depuis quatre ans avec Eddy Portman, l'ami d'enfance de Griffith. Plus d'informations, mes bichons ?_

-Simplement toutes les informations que tu pourras trouver sur ses possessions immobilières dans la région.

-_Il n'a que la ferme de son grand-père ! Je vous envoie l'adresse et les plans !_ »

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, c'était déjà un véritable branle-bas de combat. La moitié des représentants de la loi du sud-ouest du Colorado avaient fait le déplacement pour aider à arrêter celui qu'ils avaient déjà baptisé, contre l'avis du BAU, le Tueur du Sweet Corn – ce qui fit rire Morgan pendant au moins dix minutes.

« Je n'aime pas ça, » grommela Hotch en laissant ses yeux parcourir la masse de shérifs, jeunes adjoints et autres miliciens perdus s'harnacher comme un véritable commando.

Le shérif de Olathe, un type à la cinquantaine bien sonnée et un peu trop bedonnant pour fermer son gilet Kevlar, s'approcha de l'équipe pour annoncer, l'air très fier de lui :

« Vous avez vu ça ? C'est ce qu'on appelle une communauté ! Sûr que vous avez jamais vu ça à Washington ! » Aucun des membres du BAU ne répondit, et il ne parut même pas le remarquer. « C'est du bon boulot que vous avez fait là. Robert Griffith, ça ne me surprend même pas. Beaucoup trop sûr de lui pour être honnête. »

Emily songea que c'était facile de dire ça maintenant qu'on lui avait donné un nom, et lu la même pensée sur les visages de ses collègues. À tous les coups, le shérif avait maintenu pas plus tard que la veille qu'aucun homme de sa communauté n'était capable de telles atrocités, et surtout pas l'honorable médecin de leur bourgade Robert Griffith.

« C'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter. Votre analyste nous a donné un plan de sa propriété. Il y a une grange isolée là-bas, tout près des bois. Mes hommes et moi sommes prêts à y aller. Vous dérangez pas, va, on va s'en occuper. »

Morgan serra nerveusement les poings, furieux que ce shérif incapable de remarquer cinq disparitions dans sa ville veuille les chasser de l'affaire comme ça, mais fut sidéré de voir Hotch hocher calmement la tête à l'affirmative.

« Très bien. Bon courage. Et faites attention, notre homme est dangereux.

-Vous inquiétez pas, va. On ne sait pas ce qui est dangereux quand on n'a pas fait la chasse à l'ours dans les Rocheuses ! »

Et il s'éloigna sans autre forme de procès, laissant l'équipe du BAU décomposée devant tant de stupidité. Morgan aurait volontiers sauté à la gorge de Hotch, mais Emily fut plus rapide :

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous allez laisser cette bande de cow-boys du dimanche aller essayer de boucler notre homme ? Bordel, il a un otage Hotch ! Avec sa cavalerie, le shérif va se faire repérer à deux kilomètres et Griffith aura largement le temps de descendre sa victime et de se faire la belle !

-Du calme, Prentiss, » intima fermement le chef de l'unité, et Emily consentit à garder le silence. « Tu as jeté un coup d'œil au plan de la propriété ? »

Emily fronça les sourcils et Hotch lui tendit aussitôt le document en question. Elle le prit en main et commença à l'analyser, alors que Morgan se penchait par-dessus son épaule :

« Et bien quoi ?!

-Morgan, il retient nos victimes pendant presque un an, et quand on les retrouve, elles sont en parfaite santé, pas même blessées. Tu crois vraiment qu'il les garde dans une grange perdue au milieu des champs, où il n'y clairement pas l'électricité ? »

Le métis se mordit la lèvre, conscient de son erreur, alors que Emily dessinait du bout des doigts l'emplacement d'une autre propriété sur le terrain.

« L'ancienne écurie.

-Exactement, » approuva Hotch. « Selon Garcia, le grand-père de Griffith a fait rénové l'ancienne écurie pour héberger les journaliers lorsqu'il possédait encore la ferme. Griffith a vendu la majorité de ses terrains, mais l'écurie est vaste et en bon état. Alors certes, elle n'est pas aussi éloignée de la route que la grange visée par notre shérif, mais...

-Mais il y a plus de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de chances que ce soit là que Griffith retienne sa nouvelle victime, » conclut Morgan.

Ils approuvèrent tous, et Derek et Emily ne purent s'empêcher de retenir une grimace moqueuse en réalisant que le shérif et ses compagnons se dirigeaient tête baissée dans une fausse piste, et que lorsqu'ils s'en rendraient compte, Griffith serait déjà sous les barreaux et Diana Weaver en sécurité.

* * *

Les trois SUV du BAU étaient garés à cinq cent mètres de la ferme, dissimulés derrière un vieux bâtiment industriel désaffecté, et l'équipe discutait de la marche à suivre à l'extérieur. Ils avaient dû attendre que l'escadron des shérifs quittent le bureau pour pouvoir se mettre en action, et ils savaient que dès que Griffith aurait vent de la descente des hommes de loi dans sa grange, il se débarrasserait de Diana Weaver pour faire disparaître les preuves. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps pour agir. Néanmoins, un autre problème se posait à eux.

« Hotch, nous ne sommes que six et il a un otage, » fit remarquer Morgan. « On ne sait même pas où ils sont. On ne peut pas lancer l'assaut et neutraliser Griffith avant qu'il ait eu le temps de tuer la gamine.

-Je sais, » soupira le chef d'équipe, sourcils froncés.

« Alors, comment fait-on ? » demanda JJ.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, chaque membre de l'équipe se creusant les méninges pour trouver la solution. Au bout de cinq minutes, Emily finit par soupirer :

« On fait exactement comme la dernière fois qu'on a été confronté à ce genre de situation. Joe Smith, Milwaukee, l'homme qui arrachait les cœurs. »

JJ leva des yeux effarés sur Emily, horrifiée par cette idée. Elle, comme tous les membres de l'équipe, se rappelait très bien de cette horrible affaire où un père utilisait son fils comme appât pour capturer ses proies. Et elle se rappelait aussi la façon dont ils s'y étaient pris pour entrer dans la maison en préservant la vie de l'otage, ce qui avait manqué de tuer Emily.

La brune remarqua l'air terrifié de JJ et lui adressa un sourire rassurant, et la chargée de communication détourna aussitôt le regard. Reid, lui, formula à voix haute ses inquiétudes :

« Joe Smith a failli te tuer, ce jour-là.

-Mais il n'a pas réussi, » sourit Emily. « Vous savez que c'est la seule solution. Et Smith était un tueur impulsif et très violent, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Griffith. Je sonne, je me fais passer pour une touriste égarée...

-Prentiss, » contra Hotch, « ils ont raison. C'est trop risqué.

-Alors on l'interpelle dès qu'il ouvre la porte ! Vous savez comme moi qu'il ne me verra pas comme une menace et qu'il ouvrira. Si vous arrivez à vous faufiler discrètement jusqu'au porche, il n'y aura qu'à intervenir dès qu'on sera sûr qu'il est à plus de dix mètres de Diana Weaver. »

Il y eut un moment de vague durant lequel ils parurent tous évaluer les risques et les gains possibles. Puis, Rossi pinça les lèvres et maugréa :

« J'ai horreur de dire ça, mais...

-C'est la meilleure solution, » concéda Hotch.

« JJ devrait peut-être y aller, » proposa Morgan. « Elle est plus... » Il se retint de justesse de dire jeune en voyant le regard noir de Prentiss, et se contenta de dire : « Elle correspond plus au type de ses victimes. »

JJ se contracta nerveusement, mais cette fois, Emily n'eut même pas le temps de le remarquer avant de monter au créneau :

« Ça ne va pas, non ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. « Derek, la prochaine fois que tu as une idée aussi brillante, tu t'étouffes avec ! JJ a un bébé de onze mois, espèce de crétin ! »

JJ lui coula un regard étrange, alors que Morgan levait les mains en signe d'innocence, surpris par la soudaine colère de sa coéquipière :

« Eh, tout doux Princesse ! C'était qu'une proposition. »

Emily allait lui faire ravaler ses éclairs de génie quand Hotch intervint :

« Prentiss, tu iras. Tu es celle qui a le plus d'expérience pour gérer un forcené, au cas où ça tournerait mal. Rossi, tu as le plan de la propriété ? »

L'italien hocha la tête et étala le plan sur le capot de l'un des SUV. Ils se penchèrent tous dessus, et Emily y traça un chemin du doigt :

« L'écurie n'est pas très éloignée de la maison, et elle donne sur la même cour. Si j'arrive par là, je n'aurai pas l'air menaçante. Je n'ai qu'à prétendre avoir crevé plus haut sur la route et m'être dirigée ici pour chercher de l'aide. Si sa voiture est garée à l'extérieur, ça me donnera une raison d'aller chercher jusqu'à l'écurie. Et avec un peu de chance, je peux même l'attirer à l'extérieur. »

Hotch hocha la tête avec entendement :

« Nous pouvons contourner la cour principale par l'est, » dit-il en pointant du doigt sur le plan. « Il y a un bosquet qui entoure la propriété, on pourrait s'approcher sous le couvert des bois. Il resterait à peine quinze ou vingt mètres à faire à découvert, et si Emily détourne son attention, on a de grandes chances de réussir. Morgan et Reid, vous passerez par l'arrière et essayeraient de trouver une fenêtre ouverte pour pénétrer dans l'écurie. Votre objectif est de secourir Diana Weaver. JJ, Rossi et moi ferons le tour pour porter assistance à Prentiss et procéder à l'interpellation. Des questions ? »

Ils firent tous signe que non, et Emily se débarrassa rapidement de son Kevlar. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à se séparer pour mettre leur plan à exécution, Morgan se glissa près de Prentiss et lui posa la main sur l'épaule :

« Si tu finis encore avec une commotion, je vais vraiment me fâcher. »

Elle sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil, consciente que c'était sa façon à lui de lui demander de ne pas jouer au héros. Elle tourna la tête vers le reste de l'équipe, déjà en mouvement. Seule JJ était un peu à la traîne, la couvant d'un regard anxieux. Cela fit une nouvelle fois réagir la brune. Généralement, avant ce genre de mission, avant n'importe quelle mission en fait, JJ serait venue la voir pour la rassurer et, elle aussi, lui rappeler qu'elle devrait sévèrement lui botter le train si jamais elle se mettait inutilement en danger. Pourtant, cette fois, elle se détourna presque aussitôt et disparu à la suite de l'équipe, arme en main. Emily réalisa, choquée, que la blonde ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot de la journée. Encore une chose inhabituelle pour des amies qui s'appelaient même lors de leurs jours de congé, et elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait pour déclencher ça.

Elle sentit son estomac se tordre à l'idée qu'elle avait pu, sans savoir comment, blesser ou vexer JJ et remettre leur amitié en danger. Si il y avait une chose qu'elle ne supporterait pas, c'était bien de perdre le contact avec la blonde. Le cœur mordu de souffrance devant cette découverte, elle essaya néanmoins de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à faire.

* * *

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Emily alla frapper à la porte de la maison principale pour donner le change. Elle appela à tue-tête, espérant que Griffith l'entende depuis l'écurie et apparaisse, mais il n'y eut aucun mouvement. Un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle lui appris que le reste de l'équipe était en train de se mettre en position autour du bâtiment-cible. La voiture de Griffith, un tout-terrain alliant parfaitement les qualités du luxe aux exigences de la vie à la campagne, était garée dans la cour, ce qui prouvait sa présence et donnait une excuse à la touriste égarée qu'elle était sensée être pour insister. Elle attendit encore une poignée de secondes sous le porche de la maison principale pour donner le change au cas où Griffith l'observerait depuis l'écurie, puis jeta un coup d'œil faussement hésitant autour d'elle et se décida enfin à rejoindre l'écurie. Le temps de la mise en scène, l'équipe s'était mise en place.

Emily avait parcouru la moitié de la distance qui la séparait dans son objectif quand une voix retentit dans son dos :

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Le sang glacé, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. L'équipe, qu'elle avait localisé à peine dix secondes plus tôt, paraissait avoir disparu. Elle se retourna lentement, déstabilisée, et découvrit Robert Griffith, souriant, beau et engageant, debout sous le porche de la maison principale. Elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de pied à l'estomac.

_Et merde !_

Ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Pas du tout. Et elle n'avait pas intérêt à foirer son improvisation. Dégainant son plus beau sourire embarrassé, elle revint aussitôt sur ses pas pour rejoindre leur suspect, son esprit essayant à toutes vitesses de déterminer si l'équipe avait aperçut Griffith et comprit leur erreur, et surtout combien de temps il leur faudrait pour la rejoindre en cas de pépin.

« Excusez moi de vous déranger, » se confondit-elle auprès de Griffith, l'air aussi gêné que possible. « Ma voiture a crevé, et j'ai encore oublié de recharger mon téléphone. J'ai vu votre voiture, alors je voulais savoir si je pouvais emprunter votre téléphone. »

Griffith lui servit un immense sourire chaleureux et hocha la tête à l'affirmative, la voix douce et calme :

« Bien sûr ! Entrez, je vous en prie. »

Emily feint un sourire reconnaissant et suivit Griffith à l'intérieur de la maison. Juste avant de passer la porte, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la cour en essayant de repérer ses coéquipiers. Elle serra les dents en ne trouvant pas le moindre signe de vie.

_Ça sent pas bon. Pas bon du tout._

* * *

**Désolée pour cliff-hanger, mais j'étais obligée ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu après toute cette attente ! Rassurez-vous (j'espère) le prochain sera beaucoup plus rapide ! J'ai juste eu deux trois engueulades artistiques avec mon autre moi, et on a pas réussi à tomber d'accord. Comme toujours, vos commentaires, critiques, idées ou encouragements sont bonheur-joie-félicité et sont pris en compte, et ils m'aident vraiment à travailler plus vite !  
**

**A très vite pour mettre fin au suspense,  
**

**Love,  
**

**Pegaze  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pardon pardon ! L'update n'a pas été aussi rapide que prévu ! Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de l'enquête, et le prochain chapitre sera celui de la grande révélation.**

* * *

« Le téléphone est dans le salon, juste à votre droite, » indiqua Griffith de sa voix chaleureuse.

Emily hocha la tête en signe de remerciement, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière eux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. La maison était visiblement immense et aménagée avec goût, alliant délicatement tendances modernes à organisation traditionnelle, plafond en bois et tuyauterie apparente. L'endroit était charmant, à l'image de son propriétaire. Griffith, grand, brun, les yeux clairs, était un très bel homme, l'air engageant, sympathique et généreux, souriant à toutes épreuves, marqué de classe sans afficher le moindre snobisme. Cela rendit Emily profondément inconfortable. Si elle n'avait pas su ce qu'il était, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à tomber sous son charme. Et si elle disparaissait durant ses vacances, à l'instar des six malheureuses victimes de ce psychopathe, quelqu'un la chercherait-il ? Elle savait qu'on rechercherait l'Agent Spécial Prentiss si elle manquait à ses devoirs au travail. Mais quelqu'un remarquerait-il l'absence d'Emily ?

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et elle rejoint rapidement le téléphone, essayant de gagner un maximum de temps pour laisser à l'équipe le temps de se replacer.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul garage en ville, » sourit Griffith poliment. « Il doit y avoir le numéro noté dans le carnet noir. »

Il pointa du doigt un petit carnet en cuir relié, qu'Emily prit entre ses mains. Elle l'ouvrit, et remarqua qu'il s'agissait du répertoire téléphonique de son suspect. Elle le parcourut rapidement. Il n'y avait là quasiment que des numéros professionnels, ceux de ce qui devait être la totalité des entreprises et commerces de la région. Les rares entrées comportant des noms, et non des titres d'entreprise, étaient tout aussi formelles et impersonnelles. Cela tranchait avec l'aspect accueillant et chaleureux que le médecin dégageait. Ce répertoire était celui d'un narcissique solitaire et défiant ultra-organisé. Ce répertoire était parfaitement ce à quoi elle s'attendait de leur suspect.

Elle trouva le numéro, le composa à la va-vite et indiqua à celui qui décrocha qu'elle était tombée en panne sur la route qui entrait à Olathe, et Griffith, qui écouta sa conversation, lui indiqua l'adresse exacte. Son interlocuteur lui promit qu'une dépanneuse serait là dans les quinze minutes. Il faudrait donc avoir bouclé l'affaire jusque là, car elle voyait mal comment elle pourrait justifier l'absence de voiture au pneu crevé.

« Si seulement je savais changer une roue ! » s'exclama-t-elle en raccrochant, servant un immense sourire à Griffith.

Elle espérait, au fond d'elle, qu'il se proposerait pour l'accompagner jusqu'à sa voiture attendre avec elle. Si elle arrivait à le faire sortir, ce serait infiniment plus simple de le neutraliser. Griffith se contenta de hausser les épaules :

« Vous voulez un café ou un thé en attendant ? Je connais les fils Jackson, si ils ont dit qu'ils seront là dans un quart d'heure, vous avez bien une heure devant vous ! »

Emily força un sourire amusé et hocha doucement la tête :

« Un thé, je veux bien. »

Elle n'avait de toute façon aucun intention de le boire et espérait qu'il la laisserait seule le temps de faire bouillir l'eau, histoire d'essayer de localiser l'équipe.

« Vous me suivez ? »

Raté.

« Bien sûr ! »

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine et, alors qu'il s'emparait de la bouilloire, elle se laissa le temps d'analyser la pièce. À l'instar du reste de la maison, c'était un endroit chaleureux et joliment décoré. Encore une fois, il y avait un côté rustique préservé par l'apparence de la tuyauterie... Tuyauterie qui était étrangement agencée. Les traces de ligature sur la cheville droite de Sandra Everthon, la cinquième victime de Griffith décédée il y a moins d'un mois, revinrent tout à coup à l'esprit de la profiler. Elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer comment Griffith s'assurait que ses proies ne s'échappent pas en les enchaînant par la cheville au réseau de tuyauterie qui parcourait la maison, leur donnant accès uniquement aux endroits de la maison qui lui convenait. Elle fouilla rapidement sa mémoire. Non, aucun tuyau n'était près du téléphone. Grâce à la longueur de la chaîne, il avait pu faire en sorte qu'elles puissent se déplacer dans la maison comme l'épouse qu'il voulait qu'elles soient tout en limitant leur accès à tout ce qui aurait pu leur permettre de s'échapper. Le syndrome de Stockholm dont elles souffraient ne devait pas être si fort, ou alors Griffith manquait réellement de confiance en lui.

« Thé noir ou vert ? » demanda-t-il, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

« Vert, s'il-vous-plaît, » répondit-elle poliment, essayant d'être aussi faussement chaleureuse que lui.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Robert, » se présenta-t-il en reportant toute son attention sur son occupation.

_Je sais, espèce de psychopathe._

« Emily. Enchantée. Et merci.

-De rien, c'est normal. Les routes par ici sont une vraie plaie. »

Il lui sourit gentiment, et une nouvelle fois, elle se prit à penser qu'il était incroyablement beau. Fou à lier, sadique et pervers, mais beau.

« Vous n'êtes pas de la région, hein ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa tasse.

« Non, » accorda-t-elle en portant les lèvres à son thé, juste assez pour faire semblant de s'ébouillanter. « Ouch ! C'est chaud ! Je vais attendre un peu. »

Il inclina la tête, compréhensif, et lui adressa un sourire d'enfant :

« Bien sûr, je vous en prie. C'est un peu le problème du thé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et il continua :

« Sans vous offenser, c'est assez flagrant. Que vous n'êtes pas d'Olathe, je veux dire. Et c'est plutôt un compliment. Les gens, ici, sont adorables, mais un peu... étroits d'esprit.

-Les petites villes, » concéda Emily.

« Exactement ! Vous êtes donc plutôt une citadine. Vous venez d'où ? »

Emily se tut un instant, impressionnée par le don de son suspect pour le profilage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle remarquait ce trait chez un psychopathe. Il était dit, lors des cours qu'elle avait suivi à l'académie du FBI, que les criminels étaient souvent les meilleurs profilers, ce qui leur permettait de repérer les proies qu'ils pourraient soumettre aisément. Puis, elle répondit :

« De Chicago. Go Bulls ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête avec entendement :

« Oh, la capitale de l'Illinois !

-En fait, non, » le corrigea-t-elle. « La capitale, c'est Springfield. Mais Chicago est la ville la plus peuplée. »

Il eut l'air satisfait qu'elle ait prouvé qu'elle connaissait au moins un minimum le sujet, et elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir fait suffisamment d'études pour pouvoir donner le change. Il se pencha en avant, l'air inquisiteur, et demanda :

« Et qu'est-ce qu'une fille de Chicago vient faire sur les routes cahoteuses de Olathe ? »

Emily se retint de justesse de serrer les dents. Elle savait qu'il essayait de déterminer si elle pouvait correspondre à ses critères. En résumé, si il pouvait la faire disparaître sans s'attirer trop de problèmes. Et tout aussi beau et avenant soit-il, elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement flattée d'être à son goût. Elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de si l'adresse qu'il lui avait indiquée et qu'elle avait donné aux dépanneurs était la bonne, et que si l'équipe n'avait pas été à l'extérieur prête à la secourir, alors elle aurait pu être totalement à sa merci. Il était incroyablement facile d'être piégé par un psychopathe.

Alors qu'elle cherchait quoi lui répondre, hésitant entre lui donner ce qu'il voulait pour maintenir son attention, avec le danger qui allait avec, ou briser aussitôt ses espoirs et éviter de ressembler à un gros paquet cadeau prêt à être déballé, un bruit sourd provenant de l'étage la fit lever la tête.

Face à elle, Robert Griffith l'imita et leva les yeux. Et aussitôt, il eut l'air incroyablement contrarié, sa véritable personnalité perçant tout à coup sous la façade de douceur qu'il avait habilement construite :

« Excusez-moi, » s'empressa-t-il de maugréer, subitement très nerveux. « Ce... Ce doit être mon chat. Je vais aller voir si il n'a pas fait de dégâts. Buvez votre thé avant qu'il ne soit froid, je reviens immédiatement. »

Il lui adressa un sourire poli, infiniment plus contrit que les précédents cependant, et détala à une vitesse incroyable. En l'espace d'une seconde, l'esprit d'Emily balaya toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Elle était seule, pouvait quitter la maison sans même que Griffith s'en aperçoive, aller chercher l'équipe et un Kevlar et revenir mettre la main sur ce type dans les règles de l'art.

D'un autre côté, elle était sûre et certaine que Robert Griffith était plus du genre à découper les chats qu'à les élever. Ce qui signifiait que ce bruit à l'étage ne pouvait être que deux choses : Morgan, toujours aussi discret, qui aurait renversé quelque chose en essayant de se faufiler dans la maison, ou Diana Weaver qui avait essayé de se libérer et qui allait en payer les conséquences. Et quelque soit la vérité, elle serait plus utile en haut à empêcher Robert Griffith de faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, quoi que ce fut, le temps que les renforts se décident à se montrer.

Elle abandonna sa tasse fumante sur l'îlot de la cuisine et s'empressa de suivre le chemin emprunté par le suspect l'instant précédent. Sans hésiter, elle grimpa les escaliers, aussi silencieuse que possible, déboucha sur le palier, jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle... et discerna, dans l'encadrement d'une porte ouverte sur une salle de bain, Robert Griffith debout devant une Diana Weaver nue, recroquevillée sur le sol, bâillonnée et enchaînée par la cheville à l'un des fameux tuyaux. Emily resta une seconde muette devant le spectacle, une seconde qui lui permit de lire l'ampleur de la terreur qui étreignait la jeune otage. Diana Weaver leva les yeux vers elle, et lui adressa une supplication silencieuse qui lui fit bouillir le sang.

À cet instant, Robert Griffith suivit le regard de sa victime et se retourna, découvrant Emily dans son dos. Et elle le reconnut à peine. À cet instant, l'homme séduisant, calme, avenant qui l'avait invitée à utiliser son téléphone avait complètement disparu, laissant la place à un monstre comme on l'aurait imaginé. Ses yeux, devenus d'acier, trahissaient subitement sa véritable nature, et à cet instant, la profiler sut qu'il allait la tuer.

Elle se sortit de sa torpeur à l'instant où il se mit en mouvement. Sa main glissa dans son dos, se referma sur la crosse de son Glock 19, soigneusement dissimulé au creux de ses reins, et le tira de sa ceinture. Malheureusement, le quart de seconde qui lui fut nécessaire suffirent à Griffith pour lui foncer dessus en hurlant comme un forcené :

« Salope ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la masse du suspect, qu'elle n'avait jusque là pas jugée si impressionnante, lancée à toute allure dans sa direction. Elle n'eut que le temps de se contracter pour attendre l'impact, et l'épaule de Griffith la percuta à l'estomac, la projetant violemment contre le mur dans son dos. Elle sentit l'air quitter brutalement ses poumons alors que le choc se propageait dans chacun de ses os, la sonnant un instant.

Griffith, lui, n'hésita pas. Aussitôt, une main vint s'emparer du bras armé d'Emily pour l'immobiliser et l'avant-bras libre vint lui faire pression sur la gorge, l'empêchant de bouger et de respirer correctement. Elle se débattit, mais il était clair que son adversaire avait clairement de l'expérience quand il s'agissait d'immobiliser des femmes par la force. Il faisait peser tout son poids contre elle, et elle avait la très désagréable impression d'être un papillon punaisé à un panneau de liège.

Elle concentra tous ses efforts pour dégager son bras droit, celui qui était armé, mais Griffith ne la laissa pas faire et resserra son étau autour du poignet d'Emily pour frapper son bras contre le mur, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la douleur se soit diffusée jusqu'à l'épaule et l'oblige à lâcher le Glock. Elle retint un gémissement et vit la satisfaction se peindre dans les yeux de Griffith. Ce salopard pensait que privée de son arme, elle ne pouvait plus rien contre lui, et elle allait se faire un plaisir de lui prouver qu'elle était largement capable de lui rompre dents et os à mains nues. Après tout, elle était Emily Prentiss.

Profitant qu'il relâche son attention, trop sûr de son coup et clairement en train de jouir à l'avance de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, Emily balança son poing gauche dans les côtes de Griffith. Surpris, il fléchit sur le coup et siffla de douleur, abandonnant aussitôt son air triomphant pour une expression plus contrite et furieuse. Alors elle recommença. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et à chaque coup, il fléchissait un peu plus, la douleur marquant ses traits. Au quatrième coup, il tituba en arrière, relâchant totalement Emily, qui se redressa aussitôt.

Griffith rugit de rage, et il se jeta de nouveau à l'attaque de la brune, qui cette fois l'attendait. Un nouveau contact de l'épaule du suspect dans ses côtes la fit néanmoins grimacer.

_Il ne me semble pourtant pas que Garcia m'ait parlé d'une carrière dans le football américain !_ gronda-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant et, à nouveau à bout de souffle, elle leva le coude et le planta de toutes ses forces entre les omoplates de Griffith, qui gémit. Les genoux de son agresseur faiblirent alors qu'il reculait, cette fois lui aussi sérieusement sonné, et Emily en profita pour l'empoigner et le repousser jusqu'à un mur.

Les trois minutes qui suivirent furent une suite de coups de poings, de dos écrasés contre les murs, de gémissements de rage et de douleur, et Emily et Griffith luttèrent l'un contre l'autre avec acharnement sans qu'aucun ne réussisse à prendre le dessus. Et Prentiss commençait sérieusement à se demander ce que pouvait bien foutre l'équipe.

Emily cherchait dans son esprit une façon d'en finir au plus vite quand elle profita d'un déséquilibre soudain pour repousser Griffith en arrière. Il tituba, tendit son dos en attendant de sentir le mur derrière lui pour pouvoir y prendre aussitôt appui et se rétablir... jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il n'y avait pas de mur derrière lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en même temps qu'Emily, la réalisation les frappant à la même seconde. D'instinct, il resserra sa prise sur les épaules d'Emily, puis il bascula en arrière, le dos en premier dans l'escalier.

L'instant d'après, elle roulait dans les escaliers, tentant tant bien que mal de se protéger la tête alors qu'elle dévalait les marches et se brisait le dos sur les marches, percutant Griffith dans l'espace restreint. Elle se demanda un instant si l'horrible bruit qui résonnait dans ses oreilles était vraiment celui de son corps martelant le sol. Puis, tout s'arrêta et elle se retrouva étalée sur le parquet du rez-de-chaussée, le corps de Griffith à moitié sur le sien, le souffle court et la douleur irradiant son dos.

* * *

« Bordel, Hotch, mais qu'est-ce qu'on attends ?! » rugit JJ, folle de frustration devant la porte de la maison principale de Robert Griffith, les mains moites autour de la crosse de son Glock 26.

« On attend un signe d'Emily qui nous dise que c'est le moment d'entrer, » maugréa le chef d'équipe, visiblement nerveux.

« Mais on ne sait pas ce qui se passe là-dedans ! » protesta Morgan, au moins aussi furieux que la blonde. « Elle est toute seule avec un tueur en série !

-C'est son job, » rétorqua Rossi, « et elle saura nous prévenir si jamais elle a besoin... »

Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, interrompu par un immense fracas qui leur parvint de l'intérieur de la maison. Hotch se redressa aussitôt, prêt à hurler l'ordre d'intervenir à ses coéquipiers, mais Morgan avait déjà fait sauter la porte d'un coup de pied.

« FBI ! Personne ne bouge ! » meugla-t-il en entrant, suivit de près par le reste de l'équipe.

Ils baissèrent les yeux juste pour découvrir Emily et Griffith gisant sur le sol, les yeux fermés, les respirations difficiles. Ils restèrent une seconde stupéfaits, puis Morgan fut le premier à réagir. En une seconde, il était sur eux et relevait Griffith par la force, ramenant ses bras dans son dos pour le menotter. Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à beugler, ruant de rage :

« Lâchez moi ! Salope ! Pétasse de flic ! Je vais te faire la peau ! »

En réponse, Morgan le plaqua brutalement contre le mur, l'avant-bras en appui sur sa nuque, et lui intima l'ordre de rester tranquille. Il fallait dire qu'au fond de lui, le métis aurait été ravi que l'autre désobéisse et lui donne une bonne raison de le corriger.

Pendant que Morgan faisait jouer ses muscles et évacuait sa frustration, JJ, elle, se précipitait au côté d'Emily, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

« Emily ! » hurla-t-elle en se laissant tomber à genoux à côté de son amie, ses doigts allant aussitôt courir sur les tempes de la brune pour essayer de la réveiller, tremblant visiblement de peur.

« Une fois, » grommela Emily en ouvrant lentement les yeux, découvrant le visage mordu de terreur de la chargée de liaison au-dessus d'elle, « une seule fois j'aimerais qu'on arrête un suspect poli et courtois. »

Et elle esquissa un petit sourire à la blonde, espérant la rassurer sur son état. JJ se figea et la fixa l'espace d'une seconde, l'air surpris. Puis, l'appréhension, l'inquiétude pour son amie disparurent en un instant et elle jeta les bras au ciel dans un geste exaspéré. Elle se releva aussitôt, s'arrachant brutalement à Emily, et s'éloigna les poings enfoncés dans les poches de son jean, maugréant de frustration, visiblement furieuse. Emily, toujours sur le sol, la regarda faire avec étonnement. Décidément, le comportement de la blonde était de plus en plus étrange.

« Ça va, Emily ? » demanda Reid en l'arrachant à ses pensées.

Elle leva les yeux sur les visages contrits de ses coéquipiers, clairement inquiets pour elle, et elle leur adressa un sourire rayonnant :

« La patate, Reid, la patate. »

Elle tendit les mains, et Reid et Rossi s'empressèrent de l'aider à se relever. De nouveau sur ses pieds, elle grimaça à la douleur de son dos, se sentant totalement mâchée. Passant une main pour se masser légèrement les reins, elle débriefa rapidement l'équipe :

« Diana Weaver est à l'étage, troisième porte à gauche, dans la salle de bain. Elle avait l'air consciente et alerte, mais bien traumatisée. Vous aurez besoin des clés, ou d'une bonne scie à métaux. »

Rossi hocha la tête et s'élança dans l'escalier.

« Ah, et Rossi ! » l'interpella Emily alors qu'il grimpait les marches qu'elle venait de dévaler. « Il doit y avoir mon arme sur le sol du palier. »

Il lui fit signe qu'il avait entendu et continua sa progression. Pendant ce temps, Morgan traînait un Griffith tout à coup beaucoup plus docile devant la puissance musculaire du métis jusqu'aux voitures, lui récitant de mémoire ses droits. En l'espace d'une seconde, seuls Reid, Hotch et Emily se tenaient encore dans l'entrée de la maison.

Hotch rangea son arme dans son holster et se retourna vers Reid :

« Reid, appelle une ambulance, les renforts et la scientifique, » ordonna-t-il, le jeune génie acquiesçant aussitôt. « Et, Prentiss, » ajouta Hotch en regardant la brune avec détermination, « il est absolument hors de question que tu montes dans le jet sans avoir été auscultée par un médecin. »

Les épaules d'Emily s'affaissèrent, et elle maugréa, tout à coup semblable à une ado de seize ans face à son père :

« Vous déconnez, Hotch ! Je me suis déjà fait plus mal en tombant de mon lit !

-Premièrement, » rétorqua Hotch, « je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais dans ton lit, » et Emily ne put s'empêcher de retenir un rictus devant la blague à peine dissimulée de son patron. « Deuxièmement, ce n'était pas une question. »

Elle le regarda une seconde, pensive, avant d'abandonner :

« Bon. D'accord.

-A l'hôpital, Emily.

-Quoi ?! Mais non ! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça change si c'est un secouriste qui m'ausculte ici ? Je serais plus utile à vous aider à fouiller cet endroit qu'assise sur un vieux brancard dans une salle bondée ! Hotch !

-Pas de discussion, » asséna-t-il en s'éloignant.

« Mais non, Hotch ! Hotch ! Sérieusement ? Hotch ! » supplia-t-elle en le poursuivant.

* * *

« Franchement, si tous les suspects pouvaient garder un livre noir, la vie serait vachement plus belle ! » s'exclama Morgan depuis sa place dans le jet.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Après avoir mis leur suspect en garde à vue, ils étaient retournés fouiller la maison. Là, ils avaient trouvé les trophées de Griffith, à savoir un épais album photo contenant une description précise et complète de chaque crime, de l'enlèvement à l'assassinat en pensant par l'année complète de détention, des tortures, des manipulations psychologiques, des violences sexuelles.

Comme prévu, Griffith voyait ses victimes comme des objets à son service, et il les avait asservies pour faire d'elles ses femmes, les contraignant à lui faire à manger, à nettoyer la maison, à s'acquitter du devoir conjugal, sans jamais leur octroyer le moindre droit. Il était clair qu'on avait eu à faire à un grand maître de la manipulation. Il avait aussi décrit comment Karen Grant, la première victime, avait cru qu'il la garderait pour toujours et avait fini par trouver sa place dans son cauchemar, comment Tracy Coleman s'était suicidée en brisant un miroir et en s'ouvrant les veines alors qu'il était absent, comment Gracie Anderson avait été presque impossible à mater et avait, même un an après son enlèvement, continué à résister, comment Mary Farris avait été sevrée de la cocaïne et lui avait été reconnaissante, comment Sandra Ederthon avait cru à une punition divine. Il y avait aussi et surtout des photos de chaque étape de la détention, des photos des victimes seules, mais aussi des photos de lui avec elles où il mettait en scène son fantasme de couple, reproduisant des photos de famille comme il l'avait rêvée et, par la même, s'impliquant directement. Et même, dans des enveloppes, les mèches de cheveux coupées des victimes, dernier symbole de leur existence d'avant. Les preuves étaient tellement accablantes qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin d'interroger Griffith.

JJ, elle, n'avait même pas participé aux investigations. Après l'arrestation de Griffith, elle avait dit à Hotch qu'elle s'occuperait de briefer le shérif sur leurs découvertes et de contacter les victimes pour les tenir informés, et s'était réfugiée dans le bureau du shérif. L'équipe ne l'avait plus vue jusqu'à ce qu'ils embarquent dans le jet, et là encore, elle s'était empressée d'aller s'allonger sur une banquette au fond de l'appareil et avait mis ses écouteurs, signifiant clairement qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de leur parler. Décidément, et Emily l'avait parfaitement noté, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

« Alors Emily, les conclusions du médecin ? » demanda Rossi, légèrement amusé.

La brune leva la tête et sourit :

« Quelques bleus par ci par là, un joli hématome sur les côtes. J'aurais l'impression d'avoir été passée à la centrifugeuse pendant quelques jours, mais à part ça, je suis comme neuve !

-En fait, » nargua Morgan, « tu es un poisson-zèbre. »

Emily tourna vers lui des yeux surpris.

« Pardon ?

-Tu es comme les poissons-zèbre, » répéta-t-il. « Lorsqu'ils sont blessés, et même si on leur retire jusqu'à trente pour cent de leurs organes, ils se régénèrent comme si de rien n'était. Ce que je n'aurais jamais su, et je l'aurais très bien vécu, si _quelqu'un_ n'avait pas suggéré à Reid de m'expliquer en long, en large et en travers la vie fascinante des danio rerio. Ouais, c'est le nom scientifique de ces petites bêtes. »

Emily éclata de rire alors que Morgan la foudroyait du regard et que Reid rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. Apparemment, il avait suivi à la lettre l'idée d'Emily de harceler le colosse. À côté d'eux, Rossi et Hotch leur accordèrent un sourire entre tendresse et lassitude. Parfois, ils avaient vraiment l'impression d'être les pères d'une bande d'adolescents puérils.

* * *

Lorsque le jet atterrit à Washington DC, il était déjà plus de vingt heures et tout le monde avait déjà exprimé l'envie féroce de rentrer chez soi pour s'écrouler dans son lit. Seule JJ, qui n'avait adressé ni un mot ni un regard à quiconque pendant tout le vol, s'était abstenue. Maintenant que le pilote avait donné l'autorisation de quitter son siège à la suite de l'atterrissage, elle était pourtant la première à se tenir devant la porte de l'avion en attendant que les agents de piste aient mis en place la passerelle. Son sac de voyage sur l'épaule, elle n'avait toujours pas quitté ses écouteurs et mimait d'être très sincèrement intéressée par son jeu de clés, trahissant par là son désir d'éviter tout contact ou regard avec le reste de l'équipe.

Alors que Morgan essayait pour la milliardième fois de convaincre Reid de le suivre en boîte de nuit et que Hotch et Rossi partageaient leur avis sur les résultats trimestriels de l'ensemble des équipes du BAU, Emily, elle, avait pris soin de n'être intégrée à aucune conversation pour pouvoir observer la blonde à son aise. Elle savait que chaque membre de l'équipe s'était engagé à ne pas profiler les autres, mais selon elle, le comportement de JJ était suffisamment déraisonnable pour justifier l'emploi de cette méthode. Et elle n'eut pas vraiment besoin d'employer ses talents de profiler pour lire la nervosité dans l'attitude de son amie.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, et comme Emily l'avait pressenti, JJ s'empressa de quitter l'appareil après un rapide salut de la main et se dirigea droit vers le parking à stationnements de longue durée où l'attendait son tout-terrain, le doigt déjà sur le bouton d'ouverture de la clé. Emily décida aussitôt que c'était le moment où jamais d'essayer de confronter JJ pour découvrir le pot aux roses, ou au moins, de lui rappeler qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle. Elle se lança à sa suite et la rattrapa juste au moment où la blonde allait ouvrir la portière conducteur.

Emily attrapa la main de son amie pour la forcer à se retourner vers elle, et JJ la regarda avec ébahissement, oscillant visiblement entre surprise et inquiétude. Clairement, si elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'Emily la rattrape, elle ne voyait pas cette intervention d'un très bon œil.

« JJ, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as été... bizarre, ces derniers temps. »

Aussitôt, et ça, Emily ne l'avait pas vu venir, la blonde se redressa furieusement, comme si elle avait été agressée, et cracha nerveusement :

« Arrête de me materner, Emily ! Arrête de croire que je suis ta fille et que tu es responsable de moi ! Je suis une grande fille, je sais m'occuper de moi, et tu n'es pas ma mère ! Alors bordel, fous moi la paix ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de ton argent ! »

Emily la regarda, sidérée par l'éclat complètement déraisonné de son amie, et ne sut comment réagir. JJ, de toute façon, ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre. Elle s'engouffra dans sa voiture, mis le contact et laissa une Emily complètement bouche-bée, figée dans le froid d'un parking sombre et désert. Jamais JJ ne lui avait parlé de la sorte. Elle savait que ça n'aurait pas dû lui faire aussi mal, mais la blonde représentait tellement pour elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une seconde se fâcher avec elle ou la blesser de quelque façon que ce soit. Et en l'occurrence, elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter une telle réaction de la part de son amie.

« Princesse ? On va boire un verre ? »

La voix de Morgan derrière elle la tira de ses pensées et elle essaya de contrôler l'étrange angoisse que JJ venait de faire naître en elle. Grâce à son enfance dorée et à des parents tellement absents que carrément invisibles, le rejet faisait naître chez elle une souffrance sourde. Elle esquissa un sourire forcé à son molosse de meilleur ami :

« Désolée, mais le poisson-zèbre a besoin d'un bon somme pour récupérer et j'ai l'intention de profiter du week-end pour me faire une session de farniente. On remet ça à la semaine prochaine ?

-Je n'oublierais pas, Princesse, je n'oublierais pas ! »

Elle sourit, plus véritablement cette fois, et grimpa dans sa propre voiture pour rejoindre sa maison, luttant contre le sentiment obscur tapi au fond de son ventre.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Comme toujours, les commentaires, les remarques, les critiques constructives, les idées pour la suite, et de la nourriture pour ma muse (ma fournisseuse habituelle se reconnaîtra :p). Merci à ceux qui sont toujours là, promis, le chapitre suivant on entre dans le feu de l'action !**

**Love,  
**

**Pegaze  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolée pour l'attente, mais encore une fois, j'ai eu un peu une grosse crise de "j'ai horreur de ce chapitre" ^^. Je suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi à retranscrire ce que je voulais, mais quand il faut, il faut. Donc voilà je prends le risque ! Promis, plus jamais je ne promettrais d'update rapide :p J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

* * *

Emily était ravie d'avoir retrouvé son lit king-size après son séjour dans le motel miteux d'Olathe. Elle s'était empressée de rentrer chez elle après cette histoire avec JJ et après deux verres de bon vin et un bain brûlant, elle s'était blottie sous ses draps avec son chat Sergio pour s'endormir presque aussitôt, décidée à profiter des deux jours de congés offerts à l'équipe pour dormir quinze ou seize bonnes heures d'affilée et se changer les idées.

Elle était bien partie pour mettre son plan à exécution, quand un bruit sourd la tira en sursaut de son sommeil. Elle se redressa d'un bond sur son matelas et tendit aussitôt la main pour s'emparer de l'arme chargée qui reposait comme toujours sur sa table de nuit. Un coup d'œil aux chiffres luminescents de son réveil lui annonça une heure du matin, une heure très inhabituelle pour un réveil, et tous les anciens réflexes d'agent double d'Emily refirent surface. Comme à l'époque où elle se baladait quasiment avec une cible peinte dans le dos, elle se glissa hors de ses draps dans un silence presque complet, tous les sens en alerte. Le bruit qui l'avait réveillée se répéta, et elle l'identifia aussitôt. Quelqu'un était-il vraiment en train de frapper à sa porte à cette heure-ci ?

Elle hésita une seconde, préoccupée par ce réveil pour le moins étonnant, et réfléchit aux options qui s'offraient à elle. Elle finit par décider d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Jambes fléchies pour être prête à bondir, arme serrée dans ses poings pour être prête à faire feu, elle se faufila hors de sa chambre, longea les murs du couloir, descendit les escaliers et rejoint la porte d'entrée sans allumer une seule lumière, si discrète et silencieuse qu'elle en était fantomatique. La présence glacée de son Glock 19 dans sa main la rassurait, et elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour se risquer à jeter un coup d'œil par le judas. Ce qu'elle y vit la surprit au plus haut point, et elle laissa aussitôt retomber son bras armé pour ouvrir la porte.

De toutes les personnes qu'elle aurait suspecté d'être responsable de ce réveil nocturne, JJ était bien la dernière. Elle était pourtant bel et bien là, plantée sur le pas de sa porte, les cheveux en bataille et le visage ravagé par l'épuisement et les larmes. Elle avait les yeux rougis et bouffis, les joues roses et déchirées de sillons plus clairs, autant de vestiges de larmes qui venaient de couler. Emily eut le souffle coupé de découvrir JJ dans cet état, et mourut aussitôt d'inquiétude pour sa collègue et meilleure amie. Elle qu'elle avait toujours connue splendide, apprêtée, capable de garder son calme et son contrôle dans tellement de situations, de gérer ses émotions, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Rien en elle ne rappelait la JJ capable d'affronter et de décimer une armée de journalistes sans scrupules, de politiciens vérolés, de policiers narcissiques et de familles brisées. Au contraire, elle ressemblait à une enfant terrifiée, à un petit animal acculé. Ses immenses yeux cobalts, habituellement si apaisants, brillaient tout à coup d'une terreur si pure qu'Emily en eut le cœur brisé. Elle portait encore le tailleur dans lequel Emily l'avait vue la veille, mais son manteau avait disparu malgré le froid sibérien qui enserrait DC et ses cheveux blonds, habituellement si ordonnés, étaient en proie à une anarchie totale, couvrant partiellement le visage hanté de JJ. Et surtout, ce qui était de loin le plus anormal dans tout cela, elle tenait son petit Henry, onze mois, blotti contre sa hanche. Le blondinet paraissait broyé par la nervosité que sa mère lui avait inévitablement transmise et luttait contre un sommeil dont il venait d'être arraché, à en croire la gigoteuse Spider-man qu'il portait.

« JJ ? » demanda Emily, tétanisée par cette apparition. Elle n'avait jamais vu la blonde dans cet état. C'était encore pire que lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvée dans la grange de Hankel après qu'elle ait été attaquée par cette meute de chiens enragés.

JJ la regarda avec égarement, visiblement hagarde, et murmura d'une voix contrite de sanglots, les larmes menaçant de déborder de nouveau :

« Je suis désolée, » chuchota-t-elle. « Je n'avais nulle part où aller... Je... Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Je... Désolée... »

Sa voix était rauque, écorchée, hésitante, complètement différente des accents chantants qu'Emily adorait. La brune secoua la tête, rangeant l'arme qu'elle tenait toujours en main au creux de ses reins :

« Ne sois pas stupide, Jay. Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici. Entre. »

Emily vit un éclat de soulagement briller dans les yeux cobalts avant d'être effacé, trop vite à son goût, par une nouvelle hésitation. Elle décida de prendre les devants et referma la distance entre elle et JJ pour lui prendre Henry des bras, remarquant comme le garçonnet semblait peser lourd dans l'étreinte de sa mère. JJ la laissa faire sans protester, épuisée, et la regarda tourner les talons pour entrer dans son appartement, allumant les lumières au passage et laissant la porte ouverte à son intention. Elle hésita une seconde, puis emboîta le pas d'Emily et referma la porte. Debout devant la porte, elle avait une vue globale sur un salon qu'elle connaissait par cœur, mais ne semblait pas oser y entrer plus avant.

Emily se tourna vers JJ, la fixant d'yeux inquiets au-dessus de la tête blonde d'Henry qui s'était blotti contre sa poitrine. Là, dans la lumière du salon, elle pouvait voir la jolie blonde avec plus de précision et constater à quel point elle avait l'air pâle et anéantie.

« Jay, » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, concernée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je... » JJ hésita une seconde, et ses yeux se posèrent lentement sur Henry, s'étranglant aussitôt.

Emily la vit essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et rester forte, et comprit :

« Je vais aller le coucher dans la chambre d'amis, » annonça-t-elle. « J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Assieds-toi et fais comme chez toi. »

JJ parut de nouveau hésiter une seconde, puis finit par acquiescer. Emily n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour gravir les marches, Henry suspendu à son cou.

Elle redescendit dans le salon à peine quatre minutes plus tard, après avoir sécurisé Henry dans le lit king-size de la chambre d'amis à l'aide de tous les coussins qu'elle avait pu trouver. Le garçonnet s'était endormi avant même qu'Emily ait fini de le border.

Elle trouva JJ assise sur le canapé, les cuisses rabattues sur la poitrine et la tête enfouie entre les genoux. Son corps vibrait au rythme des sanglots qu'elle essayait de dissimuler, et elle paraissait mordue de tension. Emily parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du canapé et appela doucement en s'asseyant, cherchant à ne pas surprendre la blonde :

« JJ ? »

JJ sursauta et releva la tête brusquement. Emily vit ses yeux briller de terreur jusqu'à ce qu'elle la reconnaisse, et cela ne fit que l'inquiéter un peu plus. Elle tendit la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de la blonde mais celle-ci, bien que l'ayant vu faire, flancha involontairement hors de sa portée.

« Jayje, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Emily à voix basse, la gorge nouée d'appréhension.

Elle avait l'impression qu'un seul mot trop haut pourrait complètement anéantir son amie. Puis, avant qu'Emily n'ait le temps de comprendre, JJ se tourna vers elle et se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre la poitrine de la brune, le nez enfoui dans le creux de sa gorge, et recommença à sangloter si fort que chaque inspiration paraissait la faire souffrir et pleurer de plus belle. Emily resta une seconde hagarde, choquée par l'état de JJ. La jeune femme lui paraissait brisée, épuisée et incroyablement vulnérable, aussi fragile qu'une enfant. Elle referma lentement ses bras autour du corps tremblotant de son amie et la serra doucement contre elle en signe de réconfort. Elle commença lentement à lui caresser les cheveux d'un geste tendre, tout maternel, et chuchota :

« Hey... Chut, JJ... Tout va bien. Je suis là. »

Emily murmurait au creux de l'oreille de JJ tous les mots réconfortants qui lui passaient la tête, bien qu'elle ignorât ce dont elle la réconfortait. Elle sentait les larmes détremper sa gorge. Elle détestait la voir dans cet état, la voir si défaite. Cela lui brisait le cœur. JJ, serrée contre son cœur, hoquetant pour rechercher un air que la souffrance avait chassé de ses poumons, ne paraissait pas capable de s'arrêter.

Doucement, Emily enfoui son nez dans les cheveux blonds en essayant de lutter comme ses propres larmes. Chaque seconde passée lui donnait l'impression que la situation ne cessait d'empirer dramatiquement. JJ se serra de plus belle contre elle, ses poings serrés autour de sa chemise, la laissant la bercer d'avant en arrière. Elles restèrent ainsi pour ce qui parut être une éternité, et Emily se sentit à son tour au bord des larmes. Elle ne voulait pas voir JJ comme ça, elle n'était pas capable de la supporter. Elle lutta pourtant contre ses propres sanglots, solide pour deux, et continua à caresser les cheveux de son amie, à murmurer des paroles insipides mais vitales afin de lui démontrer toute sa compassion, tout son amour.

JJ finit par arrêter de pleurer, peut-être trop épuisée pour continuer, peut-être à court de larmes, mais ne quitta pas pour autant l'étreinte rassurante et aimante d'Emily, laquelle ne fit rien pour la repousser. JJ avait besoin de ses bras, de cette présence pour s'apaiser et elle était trop heureuse de pouvoir faire cela pour elle. Lorsque, enfin, la blonde retrouva la force de parler, sa voix était toujours étranglée de larmes et de sanglots :

« Je... Je suis désolée, Em... » hoqueta-t-elle. « Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça... Je suis désolée de t'avoir ignorée, et de... d'avoir été aussi horrible... Tu ne le méritais pas et... Je suis désolée... J'ai été monstrueuse... »

Emily secoua doucement la tête devant les excuses de la blonde et la rassura aussitôt, s'appliquant à laisser sa voix trahir la vérité de ses paroles :

« Mais non, Jay. Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde. Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais, et j'aurais dû te laisser de l'espace, d'accord ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

JJ leva les yeux sur la brune, les yeux tremblants de larmes et d'incertitude, comme si elle hésitait à la croire malgré qu'elle le veuille de tout son cœur. Emily lui adressa un sourire rassurant, parfaitement maternelle, et embrassa doucement le front de son amie :

« Je te jure, Jay. Tout va bien. Il n'y a aucun problème, je ne t'en veux pas. Souviens-toi simplement de ça le jour où je ferais pareil, » plaisanta-t-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère.

JJ sourit, mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde avant que l'abattement, le renoncement et l'épuisement ne reprennent leurs droits dans les yeux cobalt. Cela mordit le cœur de la profiler, alors que JJ relâchait un peu son étreinte pour laisser reposer sa tête sur la poitrine d'Emily et laissait ses bras glisser jusqu'à la taille de la brune, refusant néanmoins de la lâcher. Emily avait un millier de questions à poser à la blonde, un millier de raisons de s'inquiéter, mais elle savait qu'elle risquait de la braquer si elle l'attaquait de front. Négligemment, elle commença à faire courir ses doigts le long du bras reposant sur son ventre, traçant des caresses aussi légères qu'un vol de papillon sur le corps mordu de tension de son amie.

Elle sentit la blonde se détendre peu à peu sous ses attentions, et cela eut pour effet immédiat de la calmer à son tour. Jusqu'à, du moins, ce qu'elle remarque sur le poignet de JJ, sous la manche de son blazer qu'elle avait retroussé par mégarde, une trace violacée qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à identifier. Elle se figea aussitôt, glacée jusqu'au sang, incapable de décrocher son regard de la marque qui couvrait tout le poignet de sa meilleure amie.

Blottie contre Emily, JJ sentit aussitôt la tension qui vint contracter chaque muscle de la brune. Étonnée, elle leva les yeux et découvrit l'expression horrifiée qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de la profiler. Elle n'eut qu'à suivre son regard pour en comprendre la cause, et une vague de panique la submergea à son tour. Elle recula brusquement, s'arrachant aux bras de la brune, et rabaissa sa manche pour couvrir la marque. Elle était désormais totalement incapable de soutenir le regard brûlant de son amie. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Emily se tenait droite, la totalité du corps mordu de tension, la mâchoire serrée à en exploser, le regard brûlant d'un brasier de rage incommensurable, l'apparence glacée d'un corps de pierre endurci pour être à même de supporter la violence des sentiments qui enflammaient un être.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » cracha Emily, incapable de contrôler le venin dans ses mots.

JJ baissa les yeux, les larmes menaçant de nouveau de tomber.

« Em... Je... »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, la gorge serrée de sanglots. Elle savait qu'il serait vain de mentir, mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment avouer la vérité à son amie. Celle-ci, de toute façon, avait probablement une idée très claire de ce que c'était.

« JJ ? » asséna Emily, la voix toujours brûlante de détermination.

« Je... » JJ leva des yeux désespérés, acculés, hantés sur la brune, et hoqueta l'écho de son cœur brisé : « S'il-te-plaît, Em... _S'il-te-plaît. _»

Emily serra de nouveau les mâchoires, mais ne répondit rien. Non, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et elle avait parfaitement l'intention de savoir ce qui se passait. Mais son regard s'accrocha aux yeux cobalts détruits de son amie, et elle se calma aussitôt. La dernière chose dont JJ avait besoin, c'était de quelqu'un de violent et de furieux. À ce moment précis, ce n'était pas ce qu'Emily ressentait, ce qu'elle voulait faire qui importait. Ce n'était pas la rage intense, la fureur pure qui coulait dans ses veines, aussi épaisse et brûlante que de la lave, ni ce qu'elle avait projeté de faire à celui qui avait fait du mal à son amie, dont elle suspectait déjà l'identité. À cet instant, ce qui comptait était simplement uniquement JJ, l'intensité de sa détresse, la souffrance de son cœur brisé.

Emily se détendit aussitôt, légèrement coupable, et enroula de nouveau son bras autour des épaules de la blonde pour l'attirer de nouveau contre elle. JJ résista une seconde, puis se laissa aller, posant sa tête sur la poitrine d'Emily, l'oreille collée contre le cœur battant et rassurant. Emily fit courir ses doigts le long des tempes blondes. Elle décida que ce n'était pas le moment de pousser JJ dans ses retranchements et que si elle ne laisserait pas, quoi qu'il arrive, la blonde ressortir de son appartement sans qu'elle sache exactement ce qu'il se passe, elle n'était pas à la seconde.

Apaisée, elle chuchota, de nouveau tendre et douce :

« JJ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je... Je sais qu'il y a un problème. Et je veux que tu saches que tu n'es pas seule, d'accord ? Si tu as besoin de parler, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, de n'importe quoi... Je suis là. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je... Je t'écouterai. Et je ne te jugerai pas. Je serai toujours, toujours là. »

Toujours dans ses bras, JJ la fixa une seconde avec hésitation, puis déglutit et vint poser de nouveau son front dans le creux de sa gorge :

« Je... Je sais... »

Emily acquiesça contre les cheveux blonds :

« Très bien. »

Et elle estima qu'elle ne devait pas pousser plus avant les confidences de son amie. Elle se contenta donc de la tenir contre elle, protectrice, aimante, maternelle, et laissa ses doigts tracer des cercles dans le dos de JJ pour l'aider à s'apaiser. Elles ne surent pas, exactement, combien de temps passa dans ce silence confortable. Au bout de ce qui aurait pu être trois minutes ou deux heures, JJ reprit pourtant la parole, chuchotant comme si elle craignait de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire à voix haute :

« C'est... C'est Will.

-Will ? » demanda Emily doucement, se forçant à avoir l'air aussi neutre que possible pour ne pas effrayer la blonde.

« Oui... Il était... Il était si heureux d'emménager ici avec moi, et qu'on ait Henry, et tout ça... Et maintenant...

-Maintenant ? »

JJ se tut une seconde, le temps de se reprendre, le visage toujours enfoui dans la gorge de son amie. Elle avait clairement conscience que si elle affrontait le regard d'Emily, sa meilleure amie, celle qui avait toujours été là pour elle, à cet instant, elle s'effondrerait. Elle souffla, la gorge serrée :

« Il a un problème de jeu, Em. »

Emily ferma les yeux au-dessus de JJ, une pierre lui tombant dans l'estomac. Elle savait toutes les implications de ce genre de déclaration. Elle avait été élevée dans les grandes familles, où l'argent et le pouvoir menaient la majorité des individus à finir dépendant à quelque chose. Elle connaissait bien le phénomène. Elle l'avait même expérimenté. Elle connaissait, surtout, l'ampleur de la souffrance dans laquelle une telle dépendance pouvait plonger les familles et le genre de drames que ça pouvait provoquer.

« Oh, Jen... » soupira-t-elle, terriblement triste pour son amie.

« Il n'arrive pas à trouver de travail, » continua la blonde sans vraiment prêter attention à Emily, entraînée par le soudain besoin tout avouer. « Il a vraiment une vision traditionnelle de la famille, et il vivait très mal d'être obligé de rester à la maison pendant que je travaillais. Alors il a... Il a commencé à sortir, et il a commencé à jouer. Au début, ce n'était pas grand chose, et ça lui changeait les idées. Mais il a commencé à jouer de plus en plus, et il a changé. Il ne rentre quasiment plus à la maison, il boit de plus en plus, il joue de plus en plus d'argent et... Je n'en peux plus, Em... Je n'en peux juste plus...

-C'est bon, Jen. Je comprends. Ça va aller, je te le promets. Je suis là pour toi. »

JJ hocha la tête, les larmes recommençant à couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle se réfugiait de plus belle dans l'étreinte rassurante de sa meilleure amie :

« Dans la voiture, à Olathe... Tu m'as demandé comment allaient Henry et Will, et je... Je t'ai menti, et en même temps, je t'en ai trop dit. Et ça m'a rendu tellement, tellement furieuse contre moi-même pour avoir fait ça ! Je n'ai jamais voulu te mentir, et je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ces histoires. Bon sang, j'étais tellement énervée contre moi-même que je ne voulais même plus te parler de peur de dire autre chose ! Et puis... Il y a eu le problème avec la carte bleue, à la cafétéria et j'étais... J'avais tellement honte. »

Emily acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement. C'était une grande constante chez les victimes, avoir honte de ce contre quoi elles ne pouvaient rien. Elle embrassa doucement les cheveux de la blonde, ses mains continuant à caresser son dos en signe de soutien, et chuchota :

« C'est bon, JJ. Calme toi. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Respire. » Elle attendit quelques secondes que sa meilleure amie se détende dans ses bras, puis se risqua à demander, soucieuse d'aider JJ à se libérer de la totalité du poids qui pesait sur ses maigres épaules : « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec la carte ? »

JJ inspira largement, les yeux perdus sur l'écran noir de l'immense télévision éteinte qui trônait devant elle pour essayer de ne pas penser à ce qu'allait inévitablement provoquer ses aveux :

« Je... J'ai appelé la banque juste après avoir quitté la cafétéria, » avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix, visiblement morte de gêne. « Will... Il a joué près de vingt mille dollars, la nuit dernière. Il a explosé le plafond de découvert autorisé sur notre compte-joint et... J'ai découvert qu'il l'avait déjà fait pour tous les autres comptes. Même celui que mes parents avaient établi pour moi, ou celui que j'avais ouvert pour mettre de ce côté de quoi payer l'université d'Henry... »

Emily se figea, horrifiée, en comprenant ce que ça voulait dire. Alors que son cœur ratait un battement, JJ éclatait de nouveaux en énormes sanglots douloureux. La poitrine lourde, le souffle court, elle hoqueta :

« Il a tout perdu, Em ! Tout ce que j'avais ! Je... Je n'ai plus rien... Tout ce qu'il me reste aujourd'hui, c'est... C'est plus de cent mille dollars de dettes... J'ai un fils de onze mois, et je n'ai même plus de quoi payer mon loyer ou lui acheter des couches ! »

Et elle s'effondra de nouveau, tout à coup de nouveau dans l'état dans lequel elle était lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Emily, elle, ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était folle furieuse contre Will, horrifiée par l'ampleur de la détresse dans laquelle il avait plongé la jeune femme, terrifiée pour JJ, désolée pour Henry et elle. Encore une fois, à cet instant, elle luttait entre l'envie de se lever de ce canapé pour aller expliquer à Will ce qu'elle pensait de lui et la nécessité de soutenir JJ. Un hoquet de la blonde la rappela à l'ordre.

Elle se contenta donc de rester là, aussi présente, rassurante, compréhensive que possible. Elle n'avait pas oublié le poignet de JJ et se doutait, à son regret, que c'était loin d'être fini :

« Quand je suis rentrée ce soir, » hoqueta JJ lorsqu'elle parvint à retrouver un peu de son souffle, « j'étais tellement... hors de moi. J'étais une vraie furie. Entre toute cette histoire d'argent, et le fait que j'ai été aussi horrible avec toi... Bon sang, je n'ai jamais été aussi furieuse de ma vie. Et lui, il était là, sur le canapé, en train de boire des bières devant l'écran plat et de jouer au poker en ligne. J'étais tellement en colère ! J'ai commencé à hurler, il a répondu, et on s'est engueulés... Em, mon Dieu... Ça a été horrible... »

Emily sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle connaissait les chiffres, elle connaissait les statistiques. Elle savait que plus de la moitié des foyers américains confrontés à la dépendance aux jeux d'argent souffraient de violence domestique. Elle savait que les femmes cultivées occupant des postes à responsabilités représentaient une part très importante des victimes de violence conjugale. Elle savait que la marque violacée sur le poignet de JJ était en fait un hématome en forme de main. Elle savait.

« C'est là qu'il t'a fait ça, » gémit-elle en posant de nouveau, doucement, la main sur le bras de JJ pour remonter sa manche et découvrir de nouveau la meurtrissure.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais la blonde acquiesça quand même, s'arrachant à l'étreinte de son amie pour la laisser accéder à son poignet sans résister. Elle regarda la profiler observer attentivement la marque, vit la contracture à sa mâchoire, la ride d'inquiétude marquer son front, les sourcils se froncer. Et presque aussitôt, elle se sentit obligée de justifier :

« Ce... Ce n'est pas grand chose... »

Emily serra la mâchoire et secoua lentement la tête, jugeant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de répondre. JJ, stressée par le silence, continua sur sa lancée :

« Will n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, tu sais... Il est désolé, et... »

Emily se redressa subitement, détachant son regard de la marque pour regarder JJ dans les yeux, l'air sévère :

« Ce n'était pas la première fois, pas vrai ? » JJ détourna le regard et ne répondit pas, mais Emily n'avait pas fini. « JJ, ce bleu... La trace du pouce est à l'intérieur de ton bras, la paume vers l'extérieur... Il ne t'a pas fait ça par accident. Il t'a fait ça en essayant de t'immobiliser.

-C'est à cause du jeu, » hoqueta JJ en essuyant rageusement ses larmes.

« Peut-être, » accorda Emily. « Peut-être que c'est à cause du jeu, peut-être que c'est autre chose. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas de _ta_ faute. Jay, tu ne peux pas le laisser continuer à te traiter comme ça.

-Il a besoin de moi, » s'entêta la blonde.

« Non. C'est un grand garçon, et il est responsable de ses actes. Celui qui a besoin de toi, c'est Henry. C'est à lui qu'il faut que tu penses. Et il a besoin d'une maman heureuse, en bonne santé, qui est capable de le nourrir, de le changer, de l'aimer. Il n'a pas besoin d'un père saoul et violent qui perd tout l'argent de la maison, de parents qui hurlent dessus tout le temps, et d'une mère aussi triste et blessée que tu l'es aujourd'hui. Pense à lui. Pense à toi.

-Mais Will est son père, » chuchota JJ en recommençant doucement à pleurer, touchée par les mots d'Emily, qui avait tourné sur le canapé pour lui faire face.

« C'est vrai. Mais il ne se comporte pas comme tel. Jayje, tu sais comme moi le mal que peut faire un père instable à un enfant. Tu l'as vu. Henry a besoin de stabilité, de sécurité, et d'amour. Et de ce que tu me dis, Will n'est capable de lui apporter aucun des trois. Jennifer... Tu sais que j'ai raison. »

JJ détourna le regard. Oui, elle savait. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le moment de discuter de ça.

« Je... Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée. »

Emily sourit doucement, consciente que vu sa tenue et sa tête, il était inutile de démentir. Elle tendit la main pour la poser doucement sur le genou de la blonde :

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Je te l'ai dit, je suis et je serai toujours là pour toi. Même à trois heures du matin. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu avais interrompu une folle nuit d'ébats ! »

JJ échappa à son tour un petit sourire, et Emily traça rapidement le visage de la blonde du regard. Elle était clairement épuisée, anéantie par tous les événements récents, Olathe, Will, le reste, et elle avait besoin de dormir. La brune se leva donc, souriante :

« Et si on allait dormir ? »

JJ leva vers elle des yeux hésitants, et chuchota :

« Je... Je ne voudrais pas abuser...

-Tu n'abuses rien du tout. J'ai une chambre d'amis, et un petit Henry déjà profondément endormi dedans. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser repartir dans le froid à une heure pareille avec un bébé de onze mois dans les bras, tu me connais mal. Mon neveu ne bougera pas d'ici, » asséna la brune, souriante.

JJ sourit de nouveau, touchée, et leva des yeux tremblants vers son amie :

« Merci.

-De rien, » s'adoucit doucement Emily, prenant la main de JJ pour l'aider à se lever et la serrer doucement contre elle. « C'est à ça que sert la famille. »

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus et que le secret de JJ est à la hauteur ^^ Plein plein de JJ / Emily à venir, je vous promets une méga évolution au fil des chapitres ! Il me tarde moi-même la suite !**

**PS : 62,9 % des personnes étant dépendantes aux jeux d'argent aux Etats-Unis reportent être victimes ou auteurs de violence conjugale. Ces chiffres sont tirés de nombreuses enquêtes dont je peux, si vous le souhaitez, vous fournir les liens et les données complètes (mais c'est en anglais).**

**PS² : La violence domestique, conjugale, sexuelle ou tout autre type de violence, de la part d'un compagnon, d'un adulte responsable, d'un membre de la famille ou d'un inconnu, ne doit JAMAIS être tue ou être acceptée. J'ai décidé de traiter de cela dans cette fanfic car, ayant fait partie d'associations de défense des droits des victimes et ayant une histoire personnelle moi-même, je trouvais que les descriptions faites de ce phénomène dans les fanfics déjà lues étaient un peu... faussées. Quoi qu'il en soit, si l'un d'entre vous se sent concerné, connaît une victime ou est une victime, il y a des solutions pour s'en sortir. Si jamais vous en ressentez le besoin ou vous souhaitez connaître des associations dans votre localité à qui vous adressez, n'hésitez pas à me contacter en PM.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je suis désoléeeeeee pour le mega big retard dans les updates, mais ces dernières semaines ont été de la folie entre les révisions, les vacances, les fêtes, Noyel et le Nouvel An, les révisions, les partiels, les cours, les articles à rendre, le mémoire à préparer, la vie sociale (oui, ça aussi ça existe). Bref, désolée.**

**En plus de ça, je dois avouer que j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre. Je ne suis pas une experte du fluff et j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les scènes de transition, et j'ai perdu ma Bêta-Lectrice qui m'aidait à me mettre au clair avec mes idées. Néanmoins, promis, ça va mieux maintenant et j'essaierais d'être plus régulière dans mes mises à jour. Croix de bois, croix de fer !**

**Comme toujours, Criminal Minds et tous les personnages s'y rattachant appartiennent à Jeff Davis et CBS. Je ne touche aucune rétribution financière sur ce texte, qui n'est là que pour nous divertir !  
**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !  
**

**Dernière chose : Cher Santa, je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu me prendre au jeu. Néanmoins, je suis bonne perdante, alors j'accepterais avec plaisir le défi que tu me lanceras, toi dont j'ignore l'identité ! Si tu lis ceci, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un MP !  
**

* * *

Sa deuxième tasse de café entre les mains, Emily jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge intégrée à son four. Sept heures du matin. Autant pour ses plans de grasse matinée, elle n'avait pas été capable de trouver le sommeil après les événements de la veille. Elle avait passé la nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, luttant contre l'adrénaline et la tension qui mordait chaque parcelle de son corps après la révélation de JJ. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était passée à côté des signes. L'addiction, quelle que soit sa forme, était pourtant un sujet qu'elle connaissait bien, et elle se détestait d'avoir manqué le fait que sa meilleure amie y soit directement exposée. Elle se détestait de n'avoir pas été capable d'empêcher la situation de dégénérer autant, d'avoir laissé JJ endurer tout cela toute seule. Elle détestait la gravité de la situation. Elle se détestait, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait pour William LaMontagne Jr.

Après avoir renoncé à trouver le sommeil, elle s'était levée et était allé jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'amis où JJ avait rejoins son fils. Elle avait trouvé les deux têtes blondes profondément endormies, et sourit devant le spectacle angélique. Elle nota que les bras de JJ étaient verrouillés avec force autour de son fils, le protégeant, mais se félicita que malgré l'angoisse de la veille, la jeune femme ait réussi à trouver le sommeil. Elle devait probablement être tellement épuisée qu'elle avait dû sombrer aussitôt sa tête avait touché l'oreiller.

Emily avait quitté la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et rejoins sa cuisine en silence. Là, elle avait allumé sa cafetière et préparé une quadruple dose. Elle avait franchement besoin d'un remontant, et comme il était encore trop tôt pour attaquer à la Tequila, elle se contenterait de caféine. En plus de ça, elle avait la plus grande consommatrice de café du continent sous son toit. Elle avait savouré sa boisson en essayant de calmer la tourmente de ses pensées. Elle savait que dès que JJ serait levée, elle aurait besoin d'être en forme et apte à maintenir un calme apparent pour le bien de son amie et d'Henry.

Elle s'était pourtant vite trouvée à court d'activités et avait commencé à tourner en rond dans sa cuisine. Juste le temps de s'apercevoir que ses placards étaient aussi déserts que son frigo, elle s'empara de son téléphone pour appeler le concierge de son immeuble, ravie que le loyer exorbitant de son trop grand appartement comprenne des services comme une conciergerie disponible vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept.

JJ apparut dans le salon sur les coups de neuf heures trente, Henry dans les bras. Elle trouva Emily blottie dans un large fauteuil, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. La brune leva les yeux dès qu'elle les entendit et posa aussitôt son livre, un sourire ravi aux lèvres :

« Hey, » salua-t-elle doucement. « Bien dormi ?

-Euh, oui, merci, » répondit JJ, légèrement surprise de trouver son amie debout et claire d'esprit à cette heure. « Je pensais que tu dormirais encore, » fit-elle remarquer.

« Il faut croire qu'il n'y a pas tant de raisons que ça de se moquer de mes réveils tardifs, » sourit Emily en se levant de son siège.

Elle se leva et rejoint JJ en deux enjambées, tendant la main pour aller chatouiller les côtes d'Henry qui glapit joyeusement. Puis, elle se retourna vers la blonde et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant :

« J'ai préparé du café, si tu veux. Il doit être froid, maintenant, mais tu peux le faire réchauffer ou en refaire, à toi de voir. »

JJ hocha la tête, confuse par l'attitude étrange et inopinée de son amie. Elle s'attendait à trouver une Emily furieuse après les événements de la veille. Elle aurait eu toutes les raisons de l'être. JJ ne s'était pas seulement contenté d'avoir été méchante avec sa meilleure amie, elle l'avait ensuite réveillée, tenue debout toute la nuit, lui avait déballé tout son linge sale et avait même avoué, même involontairement, qu'elle lui avait menti et caché la vérité pendant plus d'un an. Mais Emily était calme, joyeuse, aussi normale qu'à l'ordinaire. Ni furieuse, ni même perturbée.

La brune tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers la cuisine, et, mal à l'aise, JJ lui emboîta le pas.

« Alors, » demanda Emily. « Frais ou réchauffé ?

-Réchauffé, ce sera très bien.

-Je te laisse faire, alors, » sourit la brune en tendant les bras. « Je peux prendre Henry pendant que tu déjeunes, si tu veux. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé de temps avec mon neveu préféré ! »

Henry parut enchanté par l'idée et manqua de tomber des bras de sa mère en essayant de rejoindre l'étreinte offerte par Emily. JJ hocha nerveusement la tête, trouvant la situation décidément anormale, et confia son fils à son amie avant d'aller se servir une tasse de café et d'aller la placer dans le micro-onde.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle découvrit Emily, qui avait calé Henry sur sa hanche et ne le tenait que d'un bras, en train de jouer avec le garçonnet qui riait aux éclats devant les frasques de la profiler. Elle s'adossa au comptoir de la cuisine, sa tasse en main, et observa un instant l'interaction entre son amie et son fils, attendrie par la scène. Elle se prit à rêver un instant que ce soit son quotidien, la normalité, la légèreté, un bonheur béat et sans ombre.

Malheureusement, l'ombre était là, et elle reprit très vite le dessus. L'angoisse, l'incertitude, la peur que JJ ressentait quotidiennement depuis des années maintenant refirent brutalement surface, et elle se rappela de toutes les raisons qui faisaient que tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai. De nouveau fébrile, elle déposa la tasse sur le comptoir et s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Je... Il faut qu'on rentre, » annonça-t-elle, essayant de garder sa voix la plus posée possible. Emily leva vers elle des yeux surpris, mais JJ se força à n'y prêter aucune attention. « Ça fait longtemps qu'on est parti maintenant. Will va commencer à s'inquiéter, et je n'ai rien pris pour Henry. Il faut qu'il déjeune, et il faut changer sa couche, et je dois trouver une solution pour...

-Respire, » sourit Emily en interrompant la divagation de la blonde. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à être placée juste devant elle, droit dans son champ de vision. Là, assurée que la blonde la regarde en face, elle afficha un large sourire et murmura : « Tu ne vas nulle part. Henry et toi restez ici jusqu'à ce qu'on ait eu le temps de vraiment parler de tout ça, d'accord ?

-Mais...

-Non Jen, pas de mais. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je te laisse repartir comme ça et que j'oublie tout ce que tu m'as dit. Tu es ma famille. Henry est ma famille. Et je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour que toi comme lui ayez la vie que vous méritez. Ayez tout ce que vous méritez. »

JJ se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, clairement mal à l'aise. Elle savait, bien sûr, qu'après ses confidences de la veille, Emily ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Que la profiler ne ferait pas comme si de rien n'était et ne la laisserait pas prétendre le contraire. Et si elle avait bien réfléchi à toutes les conséquences que ses aveux provoqueraient inévitablement, probablement qu'elle n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'en parler à Emily. Maintenant, c'était trop tard, et JJ n'était pas sûre d'être prête à affronter ce qui allait inévitablement suivre, ni même de le vouloir et...

« Jennifer Jareau, ne m'oblige pas à mêler Garcia et Morgan à tout ça, » l'interrompit Emily, un sourcil haussé en signe de menace.

JJ se redressa d'un bond, paniquée à l'idée même, et vit aussitôt un sourire victorieux se dessiner sur le visage de la brune. Bien sûr, une menace en l'air. JJ ne doutait pas une seconde, pourtant, qu'Emily soit capable de tenir cette promesse si la blonde se montrait trop réticente à accepter son aide.

La brune recula de quelques pas, Henry toujours dans les bras, et observa avec intérêt les expressions qui défilaient sur le visage de JJ. La chargée de liaison, habituellement si impassible, était clairement trop épuisée, anéantie ou terrifiée pour maintenir son si célèbre masque, ou peut-être qu'Emily avait fini par la connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir lire au travers. Restait que la profiler n'eut aucun mal à lire la confusion, la panique, le doute, l'espoir, la culpabilité, la volonté, la soumission, la rébellion, puis de nouveau la peur et la culpabilité, se bousculer sur le visage angélique. Elle devinait sans mal que JJ essayait de trouver une excuse valable pour s'enfuir et faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, mais les deux femmes avaient conscience que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Alors que JJ se creusait les méninges pour trouver une échappatoire improbable à une situation qui la paniquait clairement, la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, la faisant sursauter. Elle leva des yeux affolés vers Emily, qui lui souriait à pleines dents.

« Juste à temps ! » s'exclama la brune avec conviction en tendant Henry à sa mère.

JJ récupéra son fils avec hésitation alors qu'Emily tournait déjà les talons pour rejoindre la porte.

« Em, » l'interpella aussitôt JJ, les yeux tremblants. La profiler se retourna vers son amie, dans l'expectative, et les épaules de la blonde s'affaissèrent alors qu'elle murmurait : « Dis à Will que je serais prête dans deux minutes. »

Emily la regarda, sourcils froncés, avant de réaliser. Elle secoua aussitôt ses mèches brunes :

« Ce n'est pas lui, Jennifer. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne rentres pas encore chez toi. »

JJ fronça les sourcils, mais Emily avait déjà disparu. La blonde entendit la porte s'ouvrir et retint sa respiration, attendant avec défaitisme l'explosion de hurlements qui aurait inévitablement lieu lorsque son amie se retrouverait nez à nez avec Will. Il n'y eut pourtant que des chuchotements, et elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer moins de quelques secondes plus tard.

Emily réapparut dans la cuisine, les bras chargés de paquets, et adressa un sourire rassurant à la blonde :

« Tu vois, pas d'inquiétude. Et comme toujours, un timing parfait ! »

Elle déposa les sacs sur l'îlot de la cuisine sous les yeux étonnés de JJ et commença à en vider le contenu.

« Tiens, pour nourrir ce petit homme » dit-elle en déposant une boîte de lait en poudre sur le comptoir.

JJ la regarda faire, ébahie, alors qu'Emily continuait à s'activer, vidant les sacs et rangeant tout ce qu'elle avait acheté dans les placards et le frigo. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se retourna vers JJ et constata que celle-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un iota, figée. Elle ne paraissait même pas remarquer Henry qui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme et avait entrepris de sucer méthodiquement les cheveux de sa mère, les emmêlant franchement par la même occasion.

Emily l'observa, inquiète, et demanda, hésitante :

« Jen ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu... Tu as acheté du lait pour Henry, » balbutia la blonde, l'air défait.

« Et bien ? » s'étonna Emily, clairement étonnée par la réaction anormale de son amie. « Ce n'est pas la bonne marque ? Il me semblait que c'était ce que tu avais acheté la fois où nous sommes allé faire les courses ensemble... Tu as changé ? »

JJ ne disait toujours rien, les yeux fixés sur la boîte de lait, l'air complètement perdu. Emily la rejoint en deux pas, récupérant Henry par la même occasion, et essaya de la rassurer :

« Ce n'est pas grave, Jen. On peut acheter autre chose, je te promets. On peut aller faire les courses, ou demander au concierge de nous rapporter autre chose. On peut aller manger dehors. Tout va bien, d'accord ? »

JJ secoua doucement la tête, très lentement, puis chuchota, les larmes perlant ses yeux azurs :

« Non. Non, c'est parfait, Em. C'est... C'est la bonne marque. »

Emily fronça les sourcils, étonnée et se demandant franchement quel était, dans ce cas, le problème. Elle tendit une main hésitante et la posa sur l'épaule de JJ, qui accepta enfin de lever les yeux et de la regarder en face, la lèvre tremblante, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'elle luttait pour retenir :

« Tu... Tu connais la marque, » chuchota-t-elle, la gorge serrée. « Tu sais quelle marque de lait j'achète pour mon fils... Tu l'as acheté pour lui... Tu lui as acheté du lait...

-C'est normal, Jen, » répondit Emily, légèrement mal à l'aise devant l'ampleur inattendue et démesurée que prenait son initiative de faire les courses. « C'est juste du lait. Je t'ai vu lui acheter cette marque, alors j'ai pensé que c'était ce qu'il fallait lui prendre. Je voulais simplement qu'il ait le meilleur petit-déjeuner. »

JJ la regarda une seconde, troublée, puis éclata en sanglots, décontenançant totalement la brune :

« Will ne sait même pas ce qu'il mange au petit-déjeuner, » avoua-t-elle dans un sanglot brisé.

Emily sentit son cœur éclater alors qu'elle comprenait tout à coup ce qui perturbait son amie. Aussitôt, elle enroula son bras libre autour de la jeune femme et l'attira contre elle, la laissant une nouvelle fois pleurer contre sa poitrine, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux blonds. Henry, perché sur l'autre bras d'Emily, observait la scène avec étonnement, surpris par des comportements qui n'avaient clairement aucun sens. Néanmoins, il savait ce que voulait dire pleurer et il tendit ses petites mains pour caresser doucement les cheveux de sa mère, les yeux tremblant d'inquiétude.

Emily sourit à l'attention du fils pour sa mère et embrassa les fronts des deux blonds qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Contre elle, JJ se calma rapidement et après avoir laissé échappé un long soupir, elle s'extirpa de l'étreinte et sécha rapidement ses joues avant d'adresser un grand sourire à son fils :

« Alors, Champ', prêt pour ton petit-déjeuner ? Emily s'est occupée de tout. »

Henry afficha un immense sourire et hocha fièrement la tête, comprenant qu'on lui parlait. Emily rit doucement et rendit le bébé à sa mère :

« J'ai laissé le biberon dans le sac, » dit-elle en désignant le sac en papier resté sur l'îlot. « Il est en plastique, j'espère que c'est bon. »

JJ hocha la tête à l'affirmative, touchée de voir que son amie se préoccupait du moindre détail, et s'éloigna pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de son fils. Emily la regarda faire, accoudée à l'îlot, avant de sourire :

« Pendant que tu t'occupes de monsieur, ça te dirait que je nous prépare quelque chose pour adulte ? Nous aussi, il faut qu'on se nourrisse !

-Tu n'es pas obligée, Emily, » répondit doucement JJ en jonglant entre le biberon, le lait en poudre, l'eau et Henry. « Tu en as déjà trop fait.

-Je n'ai rien fait du tout, » répondit la brune dans un immense sourire. « Et moi, j'ai faim, alors j'espère que toi aussi ! »

JJ, les yeux baissés sur l'évier, étouffa un sourire et hocha doucement la tête :

« Très bien. Alors merci.

-De rien, » répondit Emily en se redressant. « Bon... Je suis nulle en cuisine, mais je dois pouvoir arranger quelque chose. » Elle rejoint le frigo qu'elle avait rempli moins de cinq minutes plus tôt et se pencha à l'intérieur. « Bacon, œufs, gaufres surgelées, c'est bon pour toi ?

-C'est parfait.

-Super. Alors prépare-toi à être renversée par les talents culinaires les plus mauvais que tu es jamais vus ! » s'enthousiasma Emily.

Dix minutes plus tard, Henry avait fini son biberon, gagné une couche propre et commençait à somnoler dans les bras de sa mère alors que les deux femmes étaient installées à table autour du petit-déjeuner improvisé par la profiler.

« Désolée, j'ai fait cramer le bacon, » se confondit Emily, l'air embarrassé.

JJ ne put s'empêcher de rire :

« Comment peut-on faire cramer du bacon ? » taquina la blonde, revenant lentement à son moi habituel.

« Eh ! » protesta Emily, faussement vexée. « Tout doux, Tiger. Je ne suis peut-être pas douée en cuisine, mais j'ai un tas d'autres talents, » conclut-elle en tirant la langue, puérile.

« Je n'en doute pas, » sourit JJ en se servant. « Ce que je me demande, c'est comment tu as fait pour te nourrir durant toutes ces années !

-Comment ça, _toutes_ ces années ? Jareau, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça !

-En maturité, c'est sûr.

-Très fin, » bouda Emily en croisant les bras. « Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est héréditaire. Ma mère est incapable de faire cuire un œuf. Et je n'exagère pas ! Un jour, la mère de mon père est venue nous rendre visite quand nous étions stationnés à Dubaï, et l'Ambassadeur s'est sentie obligée de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour éviter un énième sermon de sa belle-mère.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, » sourit Emily, un air machiavélique sur le visage, « la moitié de la ville s'est retrouvée en alerte rouge après que l'Ambassadeur ait tellement fait brûlé ses pancakes qu'elle avait déclenché toutes les alarmes incendies de l'ambassade. La sécurité a cru à un attentat ! »

JJ éclata de rire devant l'air ravi d'Emily :

« Et ça a l'air de beaucoup te faire rire, fille indigne ! »

Le sourire d'Emily disparut aussitôt, et JJ s'en voulut aussitôt de sa dernière remarque. Emily n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de son enfance, ni de ses parents, mais il était de notoriété publique qu'entre la mère et la fille, c'était plutôt l'Ambassadeur qui avait été indigne dans la relation. JJ se rappelait bien de l'apparition de l'Ambassadeur dans leurs bureaux, et de la réaction de son amie.

« Em, » chuchota JJ, le cœur lourd. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-Je sais, » se força à sourire Emily. « Ce n'est pas grave. Après _toutes_ ces années, » répondit-elle en reprenant son air moqueur et décontracté, « j'ai fait mon deuil. »

JJ n'était pas dupe. Elle connaissait suffisamment Emily pour savoir quand celle-ci se cachait derrière son humour. Néanmoins, elle jugea que ce n'était ni le moment, ni son rôle de confronter la brune à la réalité de sa relation avec sa mère. Elle se contenta donc de dévorer le petit-déjeuner cramé préparé par sa collègue, qui passait plus de temps à fixer Henry, qui dormait paisiblement lové contre la poitrine de sa mère, qu'à savourer son plat.

« Merci, » dit tout à coup JJ.

Emily leva vers elle des yeux surpris et interrogateurs :

« Merci de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, sincèrement confuse.

« De te préoccuper de nous. D'aimer Henry comme tu le fais. »

JJ se mordit la joue de malaise et détourna le regard. Voilà qu'elle redevenait toute émotionnelle, comme avec cette histoire de lait.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Jayje, » sourit tendrement la brune. « C'est très difficile de ne pas aimer ce petit bonhomme. Et toi, tu es ma meilleure amie. Vous êtes ma famille. »

JJ hocha doucement la tête et inspira profondément, alors qu'elle sentait les yeux d'Emily continuer à la fixer, visiblement perdue entre inquiétude et affection. La blonde songea un instant qu'il valait mieux laisser là ce sujet avant qu'elle ne s'embarrasse plus avant, puis changea d'avis. Elle avait vu la douleur dans les yeux d'Emily lorsqu'elles avaient parlé de sa mère, et tout à coup, elle sentait le besoin de rassurer la brune sur le fait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

« Merci quand même, Emily. Je sais que tu croies que tout ça, » dit-elle en faisant un geste ample pour désigner la table remplie, « est normal, mais ça ne l'est pas. Personne n'a jamais été aussi attentif à moi avant toi. Personne. Pas même Will, pas même au début de notre relation. Tu aurais pu me jeter dehors hier soir, ou ce matin. Tu n'avais pas à faire les courses pour moi, à acheter tout le nécessaire pour Henry et à te souvenir de ce qu'il lui fallait, tu n'avais pas à nous préparer le petit-déjeuner alors que nous nous sommes littéralement incrustés chez toi.

-JJ, » commença Emily pour l'interrompre.

« Non, Em. Je sais que tu vas dire que c'est normal, que c'est ce que font les amis, ce que font la famille. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Ce sont les bonnes personnes qui font ça. Je sais que tu aurais agis de la même façon si j'avais été une étrangère. Et je sais que tu aimes Henry sincèrement. Alors merci. Je ne sais pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi froid et insensible que l'Ambassadeur a réussi à élever une fille aussi douce et compatissante que toi, mais autant je la déteste de t'avoir fait souffrir, autant je dois dire que je suis heureuse qu'elle t'ait apporté dans nos vies. Alors s'il-te-plaît. Laisse moi te dire merci. »

Emily inclina lentement la tête et déglutit doucement, visiblement touchée au cœur par le discours spontané de son amie, qui se trouvait un peu ridicule d'avoir été aussi lyrique, mais soulagée d'avoir su transmettre à Emily la force de sa reconnaissance. Elles restèrent en silence quelques secondes, quelques secondes suffisantes pour que JJ remarque que la brune luttait pour cacher tous les signes d'émotivité qui la tourmentaient à cet instant, avant qu'Emily ne relève la tête et esquisse un petit sourire :

« Wow. Je crois que nous sommes un peu émotives ce matin, non ? » plaisanta-t-elle. JJ sut aussitôt qu'Emily utilisait l'humour pour éviter de trahir ses sentiments, mais elle préféra laisser couler. Elle voyait dans les yeux chocolats que la brune était touchée par ce discours, mais un peu trop sensible pour continuer sur ce sujet. « Alors, » reprit Emily pour changer de sujet, « qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? »

La question prit JJ au dépourvu. Comment ça, ce qu'elle voulait faire ? À part s'enfouir sous la couette pour pleurer et espérer que toute cette histoire avec Will n'ait été qu'un mauvais rêve, que ses comptes en banque soient de nouveau pleins, et que rien de tout cela n'ait d'impact sur la vie d'Henry, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'idée sur comment occuper sa journée après un désastre comme la veille. Emily attendait probablement d'elle qu'elle essaie de trouver une solution et commence à prendre ses dispositions pour régler le problème, le genre d'attitude que l'on pouvait attendre d'une fille d'ambassadeur, agent du FBI, femme forte et indépendante, mais JJ n'était comme ça et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle était sensée s'y prendre pour solutionner l'incroyable merdier qu'était devenu sa vie.

« Je... » Elle essaya de chercher au plus vite la réponse qu'Emily voulait entendre. « Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi et essayer de discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Will. Voir... Comment on peut se sortir de tout ça. Étudier mes comptes et peut-être...

-Non, non, » l'interrompit Emily en secouant la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Nous parlerons de tout cela, de comment régler le problème, mais pas maintenant. Aujourd'hui, ma chère, nous allons passer la journée ensemble et nous allons nous détendre. Tu vas te changer les idées, parce que je ne veux plus voir autant de tristesse sur ce visage, compris ? Les problèmes, pour plus tard. Alors, que veux-tu faire ? Centre commercial ? Zoo ? Piscine ? »

JJ la regarda avec surprise. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce genre de réaction. Confuse, elle balbutia :

« Je ne sais pas... Avec Henry, c'est un peu difficile de trouver quelque chose à faire, » avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur son fils de moins d'un an, trop petit pour profiter de la majorité des activités proposées par son amie.

Pourtant, elle vit tout à coup le visage d'Emily s'illuminer, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui venait de traverser l'esprit de la brune. Pourtant, celle-ci se levait déjà pour débarrasser la table, visiblement extatique devant son idée :

« J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt ! » s'exclama la brune avec enthousiasme. « J'ai exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! Apprête toi à retomber en enfance, mademoiselle Jareau, et à découvrir Zygoland ! »

* * *

**Voili voilà. J'ai essayé d'y mettre un peu d'humour, histoire que ce ne soit pas trop sombre, mais ça a été un peu compliqué. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus après toute cette attente. Ne vous inquiétez pas, plein de rebondissements à venir ! Comme toujours, les commentaires, les critiques constructives, les encouragements, et surtout les idées ou les envies pour la suite sont les bienvenues ! Elles aideront peut-être ma muse à faire un peu mieux que ce ridicule mois et demi d'attente ! =)**

**Merci d'avoir lu,  
**

**Love,  
**

**Pegaze  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Désolée pour l'attente encore une fois ! Je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre, encore de la conversation, mais je ne voyais pas comment l'éviter ! On en apprend un peu plus sur Emily comme je l'imagine, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçue. Promis, très vite, on repasse dans l'action. Encore une fois, désolée pour l'attente. Sooo... Enjoy ?**

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait vraiment un endroit qui s'appelle Zygoland, » répéta JJ pour la dixième fois, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres, en passant la porte de l'appartement d'Emily.

Il était déjà plus de six heures, et elles venaient à peine de rentrer, mais JJ ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde. Elle se retourna vers Emily qui, les bras chargés du sac de lange qu'elles avaient trimbalé toute la journée pour Henry et surtout de l'énorme peluche que la profiler avait tenu à acheter à celui qu'elle appelait son neveu, s'escrimait à refermer du pied la porte de l'appartement.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'aurais pu inventer ça ? » demanda-t-elle alors que la porte claquait enfin.

« Honnêtement ? Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné, » taquina la blonde en adressant un clin d'œil provocateur à son amie. Elle ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde et l'humour était assez efficace à le cacher, mais elle se trouvait étrangement sereine et en sécurité maintenant que la porte de l'appartement d'Emily était refermée derrière elles, formant comme un barrage entre elles et le monde. « Merci pour cette journée, » ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire doux. « C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. »

Et c'était vrai. La journée avait été extraordinaire. Emily les avait amenés dans une sorte de temple de l'enfance, un terrain de jeu gigantesque dédié à l'amusement et à la légèreté, adapté à tous les âges, quelque part dans la grande banlieue de DC. Au premier abord, JJ avait trouvé l'endroit bruyant, désordonné et légèrement trop fréquenté, mais elle n'avait osé rien dire. Puis, Emily avait pris Henry avec elle et était allé l'installer dans la piscine à balles réservée aux enfants les plus jeunes. Le garçonnet s'était amusé comme un fou sous le regard émerveillé de sa mère et de sa « tante », et à partir de là, tout avait été parfait.

JJ et Emily, gobelets de café en main, avaient regardé Henry profiter de tous les jouets d'éveil et de toutes les animations disponibles en discutant à la légère de tout et de rien, laissant toutes leurs préoccupations derrière elles. Elles avaient ri, plus que JJ n'avait ri depuis longtemps, mais ce n'était rien à côté du fou rire qui l'avait prise lorsqu'elle avait vu Emily, la si sérieuse et professionnelle profiler du FBI, proposer d'accompagner Henry sur les modules pour plus grands. La blonde n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir voir la fille de l'Ambassadeur dévaler un toboggan en riant aux éclats, Henry sur les genoux, ou mimer d'être horrifiée ou ébahie lorsque le garçon de onze mois tournait les pages d'un livre d'éveil pour découvrir les animaux cachés. Emily avait été excitée comme une gosse et JJ était persuadée qu'au fond, son amie avait autant profité des jeux réservés aux enfants à bas-âge qu'Henry lui-même.

Pour le repas de midi, ils avaient tous les trois profité de la cafétéria de Zygoland, un nom qui ne manquait pas de faire rire JJ à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait et qui, à ce titre, était bien trouvé. Après que la jeune mère ait acheté à son fils le menu « Barbapapa », réservé aux plus jeunes, et que les deux adultes aient eu le droit de se nourrir de plats ne portant aucun nom ridicule, Emily avait tenu à acheter à Henry une boule de glace au chocolat, prétendument en cachette de JJ, laquelle avait adoré voir sa collègue agir comme si elle fomentait le plan d'évasion d'un chef d'Etat, chuchotant à l'oreille du garçonnet pour établir leur stratégie, tout en ayant parfaitement consciente que la blonde avait tout entendu et en lui ayant même secrètement demandé son autorisation. Elle paraissait très fière de son idée. Idée qui se retourna néanmoins contre elle lorsqu'Henry décida de manger sa glace avec les mains, de s'en étaler consciencieusement sur tout le visage et d'en faire de même avec celui d'Emily quand celle-ci avait tenté de limiter les dégâts. JJ avait éclaté de rire devant la stupeur qui avait figé Emily un instant lorsque la glace s'était écrasée sur son front, et naturellement, la brune lui avait jeté un regard noir avant de s'emparer à son tour d'une cuillère de glace et d'entreprendre de l'étaler sur le nez de la jeune mère.

La journée s'était terminée en apothéose quand, après avoir nettoyé les dégâts d'une bataille de boule de glace, Emily avait révélé sa dernière idée pour la journée, à savoir amener Henry dans un mini-ranch à quelques bornes de Zygoland pour lui permettre de faire une initiation à l'équitation. JJ avait protesté que son fils était trop petit, mais Emily avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et que jamais elle ne l'aurait proposé si elle avait pensé, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que Henry puisse être décoiffé par l'expérience – ce qu'il fut, néanmoins, lorsqu'on retira la bombe de protection taille minuscule qui n'avait pas manqué d'ébouriffer sa tignasse blonde. JJ, comme toujours, avait fait confiance à Emily, et après que celle-ci ait sélectionné le poney le plus calme malgré sa grande taille, Henry avait pu vivre sa première chevauchée sauvage, sur un cheval marchant au pas dans un manège minuscule et guidé par la main sûre du palefrenier alors que les deux agents du FBI le maintenaient solidement assis sur la selle. Le garçon avait été hystérique de bonheur et JJ elle-même ne se rappelait pas avoir été plus heureuse et détendue depuis longtemps.

Épuisé par une journée riche en émotions fortes, Henry s'était endormi sur la route du retour, dans le siège-auto qu'Emily avait transféré de la voiture de JJ à la sienne. Les deux adultes, elles, s'étaient contentées d'un silence confortable tout le long du trajet, JJ songeant à quel point elle était reconnaissante envers Emily pour tout ce que la brune avait fait pour son fils et elle. Elle était surtout ébahie de voir à quel point elle s'était préoccupé du moindre détail lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Henry, et particulièrement de sa sécurité. Bien qu'Emily soit parvenu à donner à toute cette journée l'apparence de la facilité, JJ avait remarqué que son amie avait prit le temps de la rassurer sur l'hygiène de la piscine à balles, sur laquelle elle s'était visiblement renseigné, ou s'était arrangé pour que son fils puisse profiter d'un maximum d'activités malgré son jeune âge, le tout dans des conditions optimales de sécurité. Bon sang, Emily avait pensé à plus de choses que ce dont JJ elle-même, pourtant mère, ce serait préoccupé.

Arrivées dans l'appartement d'Emily, la brune s'empressa d'abandonner son chargement sur la table de la cuisine et se retourna vers JJ, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres :

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Pizzas pour ce soir ? »

JJ hocha doucement la tête et embrassa la tempe de son fils :

« Parfait, » répondit-elle à demi-voix pour éviter de réveiller le garçonnet. « En attendant qu'elles arrivent, je vais aller coucher ce monsieur. La journée a l'air de l'avoir épuisé !

-Très bien. Tu veux une pizza particulière ?

-C'est le moment de me prouver que tu me connais, Prentiss, » annonça JJ en s'engageant dans les escaliers.

Emily ne put retenir un sourire et décrocha son téléphone pour commander dans la meilleure pizzeria de Washington, n'ayant aucun doute sur la pizza préférée de sa collègue.

Une heure plus tard, Henry dormait paisiblement dans la chambre d'ami d'Emily et les deux jeunes femmes étaient confortablement installées dans le sofa, le carton de pizza ouvert sur la table basse, profitant du calme et du silence après la journée agitée qu'elles venaient de passer.

« Alors ? Quel est le plan pour demain ? » demanda Emily, rompant à contrecœur le cocon de douceur pour revenir à la réalité.

JJ soupira profondément, parfaitement consciente que la répit était fini. Elle savait depuis le début de la matinée que cette conversation était inévitable, et si elle aurait préféré qu'Emily oublie totalement toute cette histoire, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était soulagée de percer enfin l'abcès.

« Je ne sais pas, » avoua-t-elle en s'appuyant au fond du canapé comme si elle espérait y disparaître. « Je... Je dois discuter avec Will. Écouter ce qu'il a à dire. »

Emily secoua doucement la tête :

« Pour entendre quoi ? Qu'il est désolé, que ce n'est pas si grave, que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe et qu'il va résoudre le problème ? »

JJ sentit un frisson de gêne lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'elle décerna le sarcasme et le dépit dans la voix de sa collègue, et elle se passa une main sur le visage en tentant de se reprendre. Fuyant le regard brûlant d'Emily, elle chuchota, toute assurance complètement disparue :

« Je sais que ça a l'air d'un cliché dis comme ça, mais Will est quelqu'un de bien. La mort de son père et son déménagement ici, ça a été compliqué pour lui, et comme il ne trouve pas de travail, ça le stresse, alors il fallait bien qu'il trouve un moyen de décompresser, et...

-JJ, tu as conscience que tu es en train de lui trouver des excuses, là, non ? » l'interrompit gentiment Emily, tentant de ne pas paraître agressive pour ne pas acculer son amie.

« Emily, » contra aussitôt JJ, ayant la désagréable impression d'être celle qui était accusée, « je lui dois d'essayer de comprendre et de ne pas sauter aux conclusions. C'est le père de mon fils, et il a sacrifié énormément pour être là pour moi. Je ne lui trouve pas des excuses. Je veux lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, il le mérite. »

Emily pinça les lèvres et soupira lourdement avant d'asséner, légèrement à contrecœur :

« Jennifer, tu sais comme moi que ça ne se résoudra pas comme ça.

-Tu n'en sais rien, » voulut la contredire la blonde, mais Emily l'interrompit aussitôt.

« Bien sûr que si. Et tu le sais aussi. Jay, je sais ce que c'est que la dépendance. Je sais à quel point il est facile de tomber dedans. Je sais ce que ça amène les gens à faire. Je sais aussi et surtout que c'est extrêmement difficile de s'en sortir, et que ce n'est pas en niant le problème, en le justifiant ou en supportant son comportement sans rien dire que ça va s'arranger.

-Comment... »

Emily soupira de nouveau et se laissa lourdement tomber au fond du canapé. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de calmer ses nerfs, consciente qu'elle devait parler de son expérience pour amener la blonde à prêter crédit à ce qu'elle lui disait :

« Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai été la première à soupçonner la dépendance de Reid. Ce domaine... Je le connais bien. Trop, trop bien à mon goût. J'ai grandi dans les classes les plus aisées du monde, Jen, là où l'argent et le temps sont illimités et où les relations humaines, la stabilité sont pour ainsi dire inexistants. J'ai grandi dans les réceptions fréquentées par des alcooliques passés maîtres dans l'art de dissimuler leur ébriété. J'ai été en classe avec des héritiers oisifs et malheureux qui noyaient leur solitude dans la bouteille, la drogue, le jeu, les femmes, et ça alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore quinze ans. Je sais ce que c'est. »

L'attention d'Emily s'était détournée de son amie à mesure qu'elle parlait de souvenirs clairement douloureux. Les yeux chocolat, habituellement toujours éveillés et attentifs, s'étaient assombris de mélancolie, de tristesse, de rêverie alors qu'elle ouvrait son cœur. JJ en oublia instantanément ses propres démons, trop hypnotisée par cet aspect d'Emily qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle s'approcha, incapable de détacher son regard du visage tendu de la brune, ébahie par tant de vulnérabilité chez une femme dont elle avait toujours trouvé la capacité à compartimenter presque surhumaine, et tendit sa main pour prendre celle d'Emily. La profiler leva des yeux surpris, comme si elle avait complètement oublié la présence de son amie, mais elle se reprit aussitôt et serra les doigts dans les siens en signe de remerciement pour son soutien, un sourire fatigué et résigné sur les lèvres.

« Qui ? » demanda tout à coup JJ.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna la brune, confuse.

« Lequel de tes proches était dépendant. »

Emily ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la capacité de déduction de la jeune mère. Et on disait qu'elle n'était pas profiler ? Puis, les souvenirs refirent surface et la tristesse la gagna de nouveau :

« Il y en a eu plusieurs mais... Tu te souviens de cette enquête sur les exorcismes, il y a quelques mois ? Celle où la victime était mon ami ? »

JJ hocha la tête. Elle se rappelait bien de la détresse qu'Emily avait essayé de leur cacher, et de comment ils s'étaient tous impliqués pour prêter main forte à la brune après la mort de l'un de ses amis dans des circonstances suspectes. JJ venait à peine de rentrer de son congé maternité, alors. Elle se rappelait à quel point la profiler avait remué ciel et terre pour obtenir justice pour un ami de lycée qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis des années, et elle n'avait pas oublié s'être fait la remarque qu'il n'y avait pas plus loyale qu'Emily Prentiss. Elle se souvenait de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait éprouvé pour son amie, ou le choc lorsqu'elle avait vu les parents de l'ami d'Emily les mettre à la porte, Hotch et elle, pour avoir eu le malheur d'évoquer le nom de Prentiss sous leur toit. Elle se rappelait aussi avoir été incrédule lorsqu'Emily avait expliqué la réaction des parents en avouant qu'ils ne la considéraient pas comme fréquentable. Cela avait fait pouffer la blonde. Comme si Emily Prentiss, fille d'ambassadeur, diplômée de Yale et agent du FBI, une femme suffisamment intelligente pour battre Reid aux échecs, suffisamment belle pour se faire retourner les hommes sur son passage, le cœur sur la main, généreuse, drôle, loyale, honnête, désintéressée, pouvait être une mauvaise fréquentation.

Mais elle avait beaucoup repensé à cette affaire, après coup, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec Prentiss. C'était surtout le sujet qui l'avait touchée. Matthew Benton, l'ami d'enfance d'Emily et seconde victime d'un exorciste en pleine rupture, avait été jeté en pâture aux fous de la religion par des parents dévots à cause de son addiction à la drogue. Après tout, contrairement à la drogue ou à l'alcool, ou même à la cigarette, le jeu ne créait pas d'interaction directe avec le corps, il n'insufflait rien d'étranger dans le système, alors comment pouvait-on en devenir dépendant ? Néanmoins, les mots de Tom Benton, le père de Matthew, l'avaient marquée à l'époque.

_« Vous avez déjà eu affaire à des gens dépendants ? » demanda Tom Benton en faisant un pas vers elle._

_JJ se raidit aussitôt sur sa position, se sentant attaquée par la question. Ces gens la mettaient incroyablement mal à l'aise. La froideur et le calme dont ils faisaient preuve face à la mort de leur fils, le dédain qu'ils démontraient à l'encontre d'agents du FBI venus éclaircir les circonstances d'un drame familial qui aurait dû les anéantir, et le discours religieux et accusateur que tenait une mère glaciale quant à son enfant décédé étaient autant de chose qu'elle, jeune mère, ne pouvait comprendre._

_Elle se serait volontiers passé de répondre à la question, ou aurait laissé Hotch s'en défaire, mais c'était à _elle_ et à personne d'autre que Tom Benton s'adressait. Il la regardait dans les yeux, à travers ses lunettes rondes. Il cherchait à lire en elle. Et il était hors de question qu'elle avoue à cet homme, qui la perturbait sans qu'elle ne sache bien pourquoi, que cette question lui rappelait la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Will à peine trois jours plus tôt, alors qu'elle le suppliait à genoux de rester à la maison pour l'aider à s'occuper de leur nouveau-né au lieu d'aller écumer les bars, les casinos ou autre salle de pari._

_Elle secoua rapidement la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux, pour dissimuler sa subite nervosité, et remercia ses années de formation à la communication pour lui avoir appris cette technique, destinée à étouffer les éventuelles réactions physiques incontrôlées qui pouvaient trahir un malaise en dissipant la tension de son corps dans un geste apparemment anodin :_

_« On en rencontre dans notre métier, » répondit-elle en optant pour une valeur sûre, espérant apaiser la curiosité de Tom Benton, croisant les doigts pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué qu'elle avait dû détourner le regard._

_« Quand c'est un de vos proches, » déclara posément Benton, « vous trouvez ça vraiment inacceptable. »_

_Et JJ eut la très désagréable impression que l'homme essayait de se justifier. Heureusement, Hotch intervint aussitôt :_

_« Vous saviez que quelques jours avant sa mort, Matthew pensait qu'on voulait le tuer ? »_

Après ça, l'entretien n'avait guère duré longtemps. JJ avait évoqué le nom d'Emily, et les Benton les avaient poliment jetés dehors. Mais tout cela, à cet instant, elle n'avait aucune envie d'en parler à la brune. Elle voulait simplement entendre la fin de la confession.

« Comme tu t'en rappelles peut-être, Matthew avait de gros problèmes avec la drogue... Et avec la religion, » souffla Emily sans oser regarder JJ en face. « Et je n'y étais pas pour rien. Quand j'avais quinze ans et que nous vivions tous les deux à Rome, là où nous nous sommes rencontrés, je... Je suis tombée enceinte. »

JJ écarquilla les yeux, choquée par l'annonce, et regarda la souffrance déferler en cascade dans le regard sombre de son amie. Instinctivement, elle serra plus fort la main dans la sienne en signe de soutien et d'amitié, luttant contre les larmes de compassion qui venaient brutalement lui piquer les yeux :

« Oh, Em... Je... Je suis tellement désolée.

-C'était il y a longtemps, » répondit Emily en forçant un sourire. « Et ce n'est que le début de l'histoire. J'étais jeune, seule et terrifiée. Matthew était le seul à qui je pouvais en parler, et même si il n'était pas le père, il m'a soutenue à cent pou cent. À cette époque, il était très, très croyant. Il m'a amenée voir le prêtre de notre paroisse, le Père Gamino, et... Celui-ci m'a dit que si je me faisais avorter, je ne pourrais plus jamais remettre les pieds dans son église, que je serais déshonorée... Matthew était fou de rage. Il a trouvé un médecin, m'a amenée à la clinique, m'a tenu la main. Il a été là, tout du long. J'ai avorté, et à partir de là... Tout est allé de mal en pis. »

Elle soupira lourdement et se laissa retomber au fond de son fauteuil, arrachant sa main à celle de JJ pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle pouvait lire la colère de JJ, dirigée à l'homme qui avait osé parler d'enfer à une adolescente de quinze ans acculée et désespérée, et elle préféra l'ignorer. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, puis les rouvrit pour continuer, la voix basse, attristée, mais résignée :

« Je me sentais mal à cause de l'avortement, vraiment mal, mais je sais que c'était la bonne décision pour moi, à ce moment là. Matthew, lui, était fou de rage. Il m'a ramenée à l'église le dimanche suivant et a tenu tête au Père Gamino, mais... Il n'a jamais pardonné à l'église. Il estimait avoir été trahi par ceux sur qui il devait pouvoir compter, il était vraiment hors de lui. Et perdu, troublé. Il se sentait abandonné, et c'était extrêmement difficile pour lui. Lui et moi... Nous avons commencé à faire des bêtises, moi pour oublier, lui pour se rebeller. Nous avons commencé à sortir, à boire de plus en plus. Et même à nous droguer. » Elle sentit JJ frissonner à côté d'elle, mais prit soin de l'ignorer. « Matthew n'a jamais réussi à s'en sortir. Je... Je l'ai vu s'enfoncer dans les abysses, se détruire à petit feu. Et je n'ai rien pu faire. Et, Jen, tu sais aussi bien que moi comment ça s'est fini. »

JJ baissa les yeux, le cœur lourd. Elle détestait lire la souffrance sur le visage habituellement si impassible de son amie, et elle comprenait parfaitement ses raisons. Au fond, elle ressentait sensiblement la même chose. Entendre Emily parler de son histoire était difficile, mais elle s'en sentait libérée. Elle n'était pas seule. Et quelque part, elle était comprise. À défaut de pouvoir parler de sa propre situation, elle voulait en apprendre plus sur celle que la profiler avait connue :

« Et toi ? Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ?

-J'étais jeune et mal dans ma peau. J'ai fait des bêtises d'adolescente. Je suis sortie, j'ai beaucoup bu, j'ai essayé la drogue. Mais je n'ai jamais été dépendante.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été dépendante ?

-Oui. »

Emily soupira et répondit, le cœur lourd :

« Un après l'avortement, ma mère a été mutée en Russie et je me rappelle que lorsqu'elle me l'a annoncé, ma première réaction a été de me demander comment j'allais pouvoir trouver ma drogue dans un pays que je ne connaissais pas. Et là, j'ai compris que ça devenait grave. J'ai décidé d'arrêter. J'ai essayé de convaincre Matthew d'arrêter avec moi, mais... Presque aussitôt, ma mère m'a envoyé en pensionnat aux Etats-Unis, et je me suis concentrée sur mes propres problèmes. Et je n'ai pas été là pour lui comme il l'a été pour moi.

-Mais tu as réussi à arrêter, » répondit JJ en lui adressant un sourire. « Tu avais quinze ans, tu étais seule, et tu as réussi à arrêter. Matthew aurait pu, si il s'en était donné les moyens. »

_Et Will aussi peut arrêter_, pensa-t-elle.

Emily esquissa un léger sourire désabusé et confessa, chuchotant presque :

« J'ai été très... touchée par l'avortement. C'était très douloureux, vraiment. Mais malgré tout, je n'ai jamais été vraiment dépendante, contrairement à Matthew. Et surtout, je crois que j'aurais rechuté avec le temps. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

-Mais tu n'as pas rechuté.

-C'est vrai, » concéda Emily, le même sourire factice sur le visage.

« Pourquoi ? »

La brune se contenta de hausser vaguement les épaules :

« J'ai été arrachée au milieu où je me sentais si mal. J'ai grandi. Et puis, tu sais. La vie, les responsabilités. J'ai dû faire face à beaucoup de choses d'un seul coup, j'ai eu de nouvelles luttes à mener, et tout ça est passé derrière moi. »

JJ acquiesça lentement. Elle n'était pas profiler, mais elle connaissait Emily. Elle était capable de reconnaître la souffrance et la détresse dans les yeux de la brune lorsqu'elle la voyait. Et là, de son regard à sa position, tout dans son corps hurlait sa peine. JJ se pencha en avant, cherchant à forcer son amie à la regarder en face, et chuchota, tremblante de compassion :

« Em... Il faut que tu parles de tout ça. Tu es mon amie, et je n'ai pas envie que tu laisses tout ça te bouffer de l'intérieur. »

Emily sourit et se redressa aussitôt, les murs qui protégeaient ses sentiments se dressant brutalement au fond de son regard. Elle se pencha vers JJ et lui prit de nouveau la main, aussi tendre et maternelle que la veille :

« Je t'en parlerai. Si tu veux l'entendre, je te raconterai, et si tu as des questions, j'y répondrai. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, Jen, c'est de toi et d'Henry qu'il s'agit. Si je t'ai raconté tout ça, c'est pour une raison. Je veux que tu comprennes que je ne parle pas à la légère. Qu'une addiction aux jeux est aussi grave qu'une addiction à la drogue, et que je sais de quoi je parle. Et que ce n'est pas en niant le problème de Will, en lui trouvant des excuses, en acceptant de passer outre son comportement comme tu l'as fait jusque là que ça va s'arranger. »

JJ pinça les lèvres, blessée que la conversation revienne une nouvelle fois vers elle et ses problèmes. Contrairement à ce qu'avait vécu Emily, elle n'avait pas quinze ans, n'était pas une adolescente perdue, sans repères et sans soutien familial, et elle avait la très désagréable impression qu'elle n'aurait même pas dû permettre que tout cela arrive dans un premier temps. Luttant contre les larmes, elle souffla, s'accrochant à ses dernières excuses :

« C'est le père de mon fils... »

Sa supplique ne trompait personne tant elle était faible et peu convaincue. Emily n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que la blonde elle-même ne croyait plus que cela compte, mais elle se contenta d'incliner la tête, compréhensive :

« Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Et si tu veux que ton fils soit heureux, il faut mettre un terme à cette situation avant que ça ne devienne encore plus grave. Matthew m'a sauvé la vie. Il était, et est encore l'homme le plus important de ma vie. Il m'a soutenue dans les pires moments. Et ça n'a pas été assez. Le sevrage demande du temps, de l'énergie, de l'argent et de la volonté, et c'est pour ça que c'est aussi difficile. Rien ne sera possible tant que Will n'aura pas accepté et reconnu qu'il a un problème. Ce n'est pas en retournant vers lui et en faisant comme si de rien n'était, en l'excusant, en fermant les yeux, en tolérant tout ça que tu parviendras à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Jennifer, sois réaliste. Will a compromis la sécurité, l'avenir d'Henry. Il a compromis toute votre famille. Il a levé la main sur toi. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, et tu le sais. »

Cette fois, Jennifer ne put retenir ses larmes, et elle secoua furieusement la tête :

« Je ne peux pas quitter Will, » hoqueta-t-elle, désespérée. « Je ne peux pas abandonner le père de mon fils, je ne peux pas devenir mère célibataire, je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas, Emily !

-Calme-toi, » chuchota Emily en refermant ses bras autour des épaules tremblantes de la blonde. « Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Ce que je te demande, c'est d'avoir toi aussi la volonté de faire ce qu'il faut pour que ça s'arrête. Pour toi, pour Henry, mais aussi pour Will. »

JJ hocha faiblement la tête, épuisée mais consciente que Emily avait raison, et surtout qu'elle ne pensait qu'à son bien-être et à celui de son fils. Elle retomba en arrière, et soupira :

« D'accord. D'accord. »

* * *

**Voilà ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Toute idée pour la suite, commentaire, critique constructive, sont les bienvenus ! Il faut m'aider à nourrir ma muse, la pauvre a du mal en ce moment !  
**

**Love, Pegaze**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 ! Disclaimer : voir au début de l'histoire.**

**Désolée pour le temps de publication, les gens, mais maintenant que je n'ai plus d'exams et qu'en plus, j'ai trouvé une super bêta-lectrice, GraeLeigh3 ! D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup pour la relecture et la correction ! Mes prochaines publications devraient donc arriver plus vite, et on va vite rentrer dans le vif du sujet ! Et merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, à tous les nouveaux venus, vous m'avez donné le sourire malgré l'enfeeeeeeer noir pourri qui pue le souffre des exams de ces dernières semaines. LOVE LOVE LOVE !**

**Comme toujours, Enjoy !**

* * *

Le matin suivant, Emily et JJ s'étaient levées tôt pour se rendre chez la blonde. JJ avait fini par accepter de rester chez Emily jusqu'à ce que la situation se dénoue, à la condition sine qua non que la brune ne change rien à ses habitudes et qu'elle laisse JJ participer aux frais et lui rembourser un loyer dès que celle-ci aurait touché sa paye et renfloué ses comptes. JJ avait voulu se rendre seule chez elle, afin de ne pas mettre Emily en retard au travail, mais la brune avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir JJ se retrouver face à face avec Will. La précaution avait été inutile, étant donné que malgré l'heure matinale à laquelle elles s'étaient présentées, l'appartement était complètement vide. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait commenté ce fait, soulagées d'éviter la confrontation, conscientes que c'était une indication de la gravité de la situation. Il était même possible que Will n'ait même pas remarqué l'absence de sa famille. Elles s'étaient empressées de préparer quatre sacs, contenant suffisamment d'affaires pour que JJ et Henry puissent aménager chez Emily le temps nécessaire, un temps qui, elles le savaient toutes les deux, était parfaitement indéterminé.

Après avoir déposé les affaires chez la brune, les deux femmes avaient pris chacune leur voiture. JJ devait encore déposer Henry à la crèche du FBI et aller à la banque pour résilier l'accès de Will à ses comptes, et elle avait réussi à convaincre Emily qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour cette partie de l'opération et qu'il valait mieux que la brune aille au Bureau avant elle plutôt qu'elles arrivent toutes les deux très en retard, ce qui aurait paru bien trop suspect. Emily, parfaitement d'accord sur le fait que JJ ait tout intérêt à n'informer le reste de l'équipe de ses problèmes avec Will que lorsqu'elle serait prête, avait accepté le raisonnement de son amie et s'était rendue seule au Bureau avec la mission très corsée de couvrir le retard de la blonde.

Emily inspira un grand coup en sortant de l'ascenseur. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua que grâce à un réveil avant l'aube et une organisation sans faille, elle avait réussi à n'avoir que dix minutes de retard sur son heure habituelle. Elle savait que le reste de l'équipe était déjà là, Garcia retranchée dans son antre et les garçons installés à leurs bureaux, penchés sur les dossiers nécessitant leur conseil. L'idée de leur cacher la vérité ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, mais elle savait ce qu'il se passerait si l'équipe découvrait toute l'histoire avant que JJ n'ait eu le temps de décider définitivement ce qu'elle comptait faire avec Will. Emily n'avait aucun mal à imaginer les réactions de chacun Hotchner, en tant qu'ancien avocat, donnerait des conseils juridiques et proposerait d'agir contre Will, Rossi deviendrait le patriarche italo-américain ultra-protecteur qu'il était au fond de lui, Reid cracherait des statistiques que JJ n'aurait aucune envie d'entendre, et il faudrait accrocher Morgan à sa chaise pour l'empêcher d'aller briser un à un chaque os du corps du père d'Henry... Quant à Garcia, il faudrait au moins un tranquillisant pour éléphant pour la crise d'hystérie qui la prendrait, et un véritable miracle pour éviter qu'elle n'efface la totalité de la vie de Will de toute la toile et les bases de données du pays. En soi, rien de tout cela ne pourrait aider JJ à cet instant précis.

Emily passa la porte de l'open-space du BAU avec la ferme intention d'éviter le sujet autant que possible et salua Morgan et Reid, utilisant l'excuse des embouteillages pour expliquer son retard, avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Hotch, abandonnant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise au passage.

« Hotch ? » demanda-t-elle en passant la tête par la porte.

Le chef d'équipe leva la tête de ses dossiers à l'appel de son nom et fronça les sourcils en découvrant Emily sur le pas de sa porte :

« Bonjour, Prentiss, » la salua-t-il, sachant que sa présence dans son bureau signifiait qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. « Un problème ? »

La brune sourit et secoua la tête :

« Non, aucun. Je venais seulement vous prévenir que JJ aura probablement une heure de retard. Elle devait s'occuper de deux ou trois choses. »

Cela ne fit que renforcer l'inquiétude de Hotch. Il était habitué à voir JJ être la première arrivée et la dernière partie, et son retard n'était pas franchement de bon augure :

« Rien de grave ?

-Non, rien, » mentit Emily avec aplomb, remerciant pour une fois son enfance passée à dissimuler ses sentiments pour lui avoir enseigné à contrôler ses micro-expressions avec suffisamment d'efficacité pour que même un profiler aussi doué que Hotch ne puisse lire à travers son visage impassible. « Juste un truc à régler avec sa banque.

-Très bien, » accorda Hotch sans hésiter. « Dans ce cas, préviens les autres que le briefing commencera une heure plus tard que prévu. »

Emily acquiesça et s'empressa de refermer la porte, cherchant à éviter les questions plus avant. Elle envoya aussitôt un message à JJ pour lui confirmer l'accord de Hotch et lui signaler que le briefing serait décalé à son arrivée, puis se laissa tomber sur son siège et jeta un coup d'œil épuisé à la pile de dossiers entassés dans la bannette « à faire » trônant au coin de son bureau. Bien qu'elle ait adoré passer du temps avec JJ et Henry et qu'elle ait été flattée que son amie lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour se tourner vers elle dans un cas pareil, ses deux jours de repos n'avaient pas été aussi reposant qu'elle l'avait espéré après sa mésaventure dans les escaliers d'Olathe et elle ne se sentait pas vraiment d'attaque pour passer sa journée le nez dans la paperasse – ce qui constituait clairement la partie de son job qu'elle détestait le plus.

Alors qu'elle essayait de se motiver à tendre le bras et à se mettre au travail, elle entendit le pas précipité et le froissement d'étoffes qu'elle pourrait reconnaître entre mille. Elle leva le nez juste à temps pour voir Garcia s'asseoir sur le coin du bureau de Morgan, les bras croisés sur sa tunique multicolore, un air inquiet pinçant son visage fardé.

« JJ n'est pas encore arrivée, » déclara-t-elle de but en blanc. « Je m'inquiète. »

Reid et Morgan levèrent la tête à leur tour, et le métis laissa échapper un léger sourire. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Garcia en signe de réconfort :

« Baby Girl, il n'est que neuf heures et quart.

-Exactement ! » s'exclama l'analyste d'un air exaspéré, comme si Morgan ne comprenait l'ampleur de son anxiété parfaitement justifiée devant une situation qui lui paraissait terrible. « Ce qui fait exactement deux heures et quart de retard sur son horaire habituel ! Et elle n'a même pas appelé pour prévenir ! »

Emily soupira. Elle savait que sa résolution de ne rien dire ne tiendrait pas plus lontemps, Garcia étant parfaitement capable de retourner la ville pour retrouver la blonde après deux heures d'absence injustifiée. À contrecœur, elle annonça abruptement :

« Elle arrivera d'ici une heure, à peu près. D'ailleurs, le briefing est retardé d'autant. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et un froncement surpris marqua le front de Garcia.

« Tu as parlé à mon Rayon de Soleil ? »

La brune soupira. Elle refusait de mentir directement à ses collègues et amis, et devait donc choisir ses mots avec précaution :

« Nous avons passé la journée d'hier ensemble.

-Ah oui ? Vous avez pu discuter de vos problèmes ?

-Nos problèmes ? » s'étonna Emily, n'ayant aucune idée de ce dont Garcia voulait parler.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que vous arriveriez à me cacher ce qui s'est passé à Olathe, Princesse ? » rétorqua l'analyste, légèrement moqueuse. « Mon Éclair au Chocolat ici présent m'a tout raconté, évidemment. »

Morgan fit un sourire coupable à la brune, mais celle-ci ne s'en préoccupa pas. Les événements d'Olathe et le comportement anormal de JJ durant l'enquête lui étaient complètement sortis de la tête après les aveux de la blonde, mais cela ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment. Après tout ça, il serait plus difficile de laisser le reste de l'équipe dans l'ignorance, puisqu'il était clair qu'ils se doutaient tous qu'il y avait effectivement un problème. Après tout, ils étaient tous profilers et l'attitude de JJ au Colorado était particulièrement anormale.

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes, » sourit-elle pour essayer de calmer le jeu. « JJ était fatiguée et sur les nerfs, c'est tout. Elle est passée me voir à l'appartement et on a discuté. Vraiment, tout va bien. »

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son explication paraissait convenir à la bande, et Garcia revint aussitôt au sujet initial :

« Et du coup, elle t'a dit qu'elle serait en retard ?

-Oui, » acquiesça Emily avant de servir l'excuse qui lui paraissait la plus adéquate, la vérité légèrement modifiée. « Une tracasserie administrative à régler, rien de grave.

-Oh, d'accord... »

Emily observa de près la réaction de ses collègues, cherchant à lire si son explication leur convenait, et fut soulagée de voir Morgan et Reid hocher la tête et le visage de Garcia perdre toute trace d'anxiété ou de soupçon. L'analyste se retourna d'ailleurs aussitôt vers Morgan et lui décocha un immense sourire :

« Sur une autre note, Macho Man, maintenant que Miss Chihuahua est hors du tableau, ça te dirait de sortir avec Kevin et moi ce soir ? »

Emily prit le temps de rire au surnom que Garcia venait de donner à Heather, la plus récente ex de Morgan, et s'empressa de s'enfouir dans ses dossiers pour éviter que la conversation ne revienne à elle et JJ.

JJ fit son apparition au bureau un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, comme prévu et, après avoir rapidement salué ses collègues, partit aussitôt se retrancher dans son bureau avec l'excuse d'avoir à préparer au plus vite leur briefing déjà retardé. Emily l'observa avec suspicion et s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand la blonde réapparut brutalement, le visage grave et les bras chargés de dossier.

« Le briefing est prêt à commencer, » annonça-t-elle à toute l'équipe.

Et, sans attendre, elle rejoignit la salle de conférence et s'assit à la table, s'affairant à organiser les dossiers face à elle. Morgan et Reid coulèrent un regard interrogateur avec Emily, qui dut dissimuler son inquiétude derrière un haussement d'épaules d'ignorance. Puis, sans laisser l'occasion à ses collègues de la cuisiner davantage, elle s'empressa de rejoindre son amie et s'assit à côté d'elle en silence. L'instant d'après, le reste de l'équipe fit son apparition, et JJ commença le briefing sans perdre une seconde, dans l'intention maladroitement dissimulée d'éviter toute question embarrassante. En bonne chargée de liaison qu'elle était, elle ignora royalement les regards intrigués que lui adressaient ses collègues – le désavantage de travailler avec des profilers – et se contenta de commencer le briefing.

Deux heures plus tard, elle avait expliqué le contenu de tous les dossiers qu'elle avait reçu et les avait distribués à chacun, fonction de leur spécialité. Chacun avait lu la totalité des affaires qui lui étaient attribuées, posé les questions qui leur sautaient aux yeux et auxquelles JJ avait une chance de pouvoir répondre, et avait soigneusement noté les délais dans lesquels ils étaient sensés rendre leurs rapports. JJ ne s'était pas déridée de tout le briefing, ce qui avait indiqué à ses collègues qu'il valait mieux rester dans un cadre strictement professionnel, et Hotch s'empressa de renvoyer chacun à ses occupations quand elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise pour signifier qu'elle n'avait plus rien à dire. Sans oser broncher, tout le monde se sépara, trop effrayé de s'attirer les foudres d'une JJ qui, malgré son petit gabarit et son poste plus administratif que de terrain, restait la meilleure tireuse de l'équipe.

Dans un silence maladroit, chacun reprit sa place à son bureau alors que JJ s'enfermait dans le sien avec l'excuse d'avoir beaucoup de travail à rattraper après son retard. Emily attendit dix minutes pour faire bonne figure, puis sauta sur la première occasion pour abandonner ses dossiers et aller rejoindre la blonde. Elle la trouva assise derrière son bureau, un dossier ouvert devant elle mais le regard perdu dans le vide. JJ leva la tête en la voyant entrer et échappa un lourd soupir qui pesait visiblement sur sa poitrine jusque là.

Emily referma avec précaution la porte derrière elle pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes et se retourna vers son amie. Celle-ci avait l'air épuisé.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda la brune, préoccupée.

« Oui, ça va, » soupira JJ. « Mon conseiller bancaire n'a pas posé de questions. Il a résilié mes cartes de crédits et m'en a délivré d'autres, et a mis une alerte sur mon dossier mentionnant que Will n'aurait pas le droit d'avoir accès à mes comptes. Il m'a même proposé des arrangements financiers le temps que l'argent rentre de nouveau. » Un rictus las éclaira le visage de la blonde. « Je crois que le fait d'avoir mon badge à la ceinture a un peu aidé. C'est fou comme ce genre d'accessoire rappelle inévitablement aux gens le calibre qui va avec. »

Emily acquiesça, consciente de l'effet que leur poste et toutes les aptitudes et attributions qui allaient avec pouvait avoir sur les gens. Elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau de la blonde :

« Mais toi, tu vas bien ? »

JJ passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux blonds et ferma les yeux :

« Et bien... Disons que ça ira mieux quand tout ça sera fini. Je... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce genre de choses m'arriverait.

-Personne ne s'attend à ça, JJ. Si c'était le cas, ça n'arriverait pas. » JJ ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Emily la devança : « Et ce n'est pas parce que tu travailles dans les forces de l'ordre que tu es plus à l'abri que les autres. Mais ça va s'arranger, je te promets. Tu n'es plus seule. »

Un sourire reconnaissant étira les lèvres de la blonde :

« Je sais, et tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça représente pour moi. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Henry et moi, rien que ces deux derniers jours. Je suppose que maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à être à la hauteur.

-Tu ne me dois rien, JJ, » contredit aussitôt Emily en secouant la tête. « Si tu choisis de faire quelque chose, tu dois le faire pour toi et Henry, pas pour moi.

-Je sais. Et je le fais pour de bonnes raisons, crois moi. C'est juste... plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît. »

Emily hocha la tête à l'affirmative et laissa à JJ quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Puis, la blonde leva la tête et chuchota :

« Il faut que j'appelle Will pour le lui dire. Il faut qu'il soit au courant, et je ne me sens pas vraiment de le lui annoncer de vive voix. »

Elle frémit de crainte, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la brune. Emily se tendit au-dessus du bureau de JJ pour lui prendre la main et lui offrit le regard le plus compatissant, rassurant et aimant dont elle était capable. JJ sentit son cœur s'alléger devant l'amitié de sa collègue et serra la main dans la sienne.

« Tout va bien se passer, JJ, » chuchota Emily, tremblante de sincérité. « Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là, je te le promets. Ça _va_ s'arranger. »

JJ soupira et se contenta d'hocher la tête, jugeant inutile de répéter ses remerciements pour la énième fois en trois jours. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers son téléphone, décidée à en finir, et inspira profondément en fixant le clavier d'un air absent. Emily la regarda un instant avant de proposer :

« Tu veux que je reste ? »

JJ leva des yeux hantés vers son amie :

« S'il-te-plaît ?

-C'est bon, Jay. Je reste. Tu n'es pas seule. »

JJ déglutit, hocha la tête et composa de mémoire le numéro de Will. Emily lui lâcha lentement la main sans la quitter des yeux, lisant la concentration sur le visage de la blonde, la nervosité dans ses gestes tremblants, puis le sursaut d'angoisse quand, visiblement, son interlocuteur décrocha :

« Will ? C'est JJ. Il faut qu'on parle, » murmura-t-elle en concentrant son regard sur son bureau, essayant de limiter ses distractions et de rester concentrée sur la très désagréable conversation qu'elle s'apprêtait à avoir.

Emily se tassa sur son siège, décidée à rester parfaitement discrète tant que JJ ne lui avait pas clairement fait signe que c'était le moment de se manifester. Elle vit la blonde secouer la tête avec découragement :

« Non, Will. Ça ne peut pas attendre. Quand tu rentreras ce soir à la maison, Henry et moi ne serons plus là. » Elle marqua une pause, écoutant visiblement la réponse de Will, et Emily ne manqua pas de remarquer l'air blessé qui apparut aussitôt. « Will, écoute-moi. Ce n'est pas définitif. Mais il faut faire quelque chose, ça ne peut pas... » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Will hurlant son mécontentement dans le combiné suffisamment fort pour que Emily en saisisse quelques mots. Et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être agréable. Elle entendit les mots « mère indigne » et « accro au boulot » voler au milieu de reproches sur son absence permanente et sa façon de traiter son petit-ami qui, selon lui, avait tout sacrifié pour elle et leur famille, et elle dut serrer les poings pour éviter d'arracher le combiné des mains de son amie d'hurler à Will ce qu'elle pensait de lui. JJ flancha visiblement de l'attaque verbale avant de reprendre : « Will, arrête, » supplia-t-elle. « Il faut que tu te fasses aider, tu as besoin d'aller mieux ! Tu as perdu tout notre argent, on est à deux doigts de se retrouver à la rue, et je dois protéger Henry ! » Les hurlements redoublèrent, si fort que cette fois Emily ne put rien discerner tant le brouhaha qui sortait du combiné était inintelligible. « Je ne veux pas te parler quand tu es dans cet état, » lâcha JJ, la voix brisée. « Henry et moi allons rester chez Emily le temps que tu décides si tu tiens suffisamment à nous pour arrêter de jouer et trouver l'aide dont tu as besoin. Nous ne reviendrons qu'à condition que tu arrêtes de jouer. Au revoir. »

Et elle raccrocha, coupant net le flot de beuglements qui continuaient à se déverser du téléphone. Emily resta immobile, observant avec attention le comportement de son amie. Elle remarqua aussitôt les yeux perlés de larmes, les mains tremblantes, la respiration hachée, et sut aussitôt ce que cela présageait : une crise d'angoisse en bonne et due forme. Elle s'arracha aussitôt de son siège et contourna le bureau de JJ, faisant tourner la chaise à roulettes de la blonde vers elle avant de s'accroupir à ses pieds. Elle lui prit les deux mains, cherchant le regard azur des yeux, et susurra aussitôt :

« C'est bon, JJ. Calme-toi. Ça va aller. Regarde-moi, concentre-toi sur ma respiration. »

JJ respirait de plus en plus fort :

« Je... Henry... J'ai besoin de voir Henry...

-Très bien. D'accord. Attends-moi là. »

Et sans attendre, Emily se releva et sortit du bureau, fermant la porte derrière elle.

JJ profita d'être seule pour essayer de se calmer. Elle se répéta, encore et encore, qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision. Qu'elle faisait ça pour son fils. Qu'elle était capable de s'occuper de lui sans Will, que c'était même mieux tant qu'il était dans cet état. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration se calma et sa crise d'angoisse s'évanouit, laissant néanmoins place à une véritable cascade de larmes.

Emily revint au moment où les larmes se calmaient, son sac déjà jeté sur son épaule. Elle remarqua aussitôt les joues rosies et les yeux injectés de sang de la blonde, et un lourd soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine. Elle contourna de nouveau le bureau et tendit la main à JJ :

« Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Allez, viens. On passe chercher Henry et je vous ramène à la maison.

-Mais je viens juste d'arriver, » murmura JJ. « Et je dois...

-Non, » l'interrompit aussitôt Emily. « Tu as plus important à penser. L'équipe peut faire tourner la baraque pendant une journée sans toi, et tu dois te concentrer sur toi en ce moment. Tu n'es pas en état de travailler. Hotch nous a donné la fin de journée, alors sèche tes yeux et allons profiter de ton fils. »

JJ esquissa un léger sourire, ravie de voir que son amie savait s'occuper de tout et obtenir ce dont elles avaient besoin, puis essuya ses joues et respira profondément pour se ressaisir. Puis, elle prit la main offerte d'Emily et la laissa la remettre sur ses pieds. Trois minutes plus tard, le bureau de JJ était ce qu'elle était la seule à appeler « rangé » et elle était prête à partir. Emily lui fit un sourire rassurant et l'encouragea d'un signe de tête :

« Dans cinq minutes, nous sommes hors d'ici. Tout va bien se passer. »

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Comme toujours, les reviews sont de la chantilly power sur mon coeur, joie bonheur, motivation, mojito, sundae et cupcake pour ma muse (qui travaille beaucoup mieux le ventre plein). Enjoy !  
**

**Love,**

**Pegaze**


End file.
